L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et paisible
by Luffythebest
Summary: Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré au club de basket de Teiko, Aomine ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, lui, Kise Ryota. Il le voulait et il l'avait eu. Mais qu'elle sera la réaction d'Aomine quand un incident sans précédent, implantera une douleur sans nom en lui ? Et Kise dans tout ça? Qu'elle répercussion aura le changement d'attitude d'Aomine sur lui? Un seul mot...Souffrance.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Alors c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction et je suis vraiment contente de la publier ici. Et tant donné que je suis toute nouvelle dans ce domaine, je ne pense pas que ma fic soit parfaite, donc tout les conseilles, critiques sont vraiment les bienvenues pour que je puisse m'améliorer. J'espère vraiment que mon premier chapitre vous plaira et j'attends les retours avec impatiente !**

 **Avant de vous laissez lire, je tiens vraiment à remercier, NekoBebouh, qui m'a vraiment poussée et motivée à écrire cette fic et à la publier et sans qui mon histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour. Je te remercie mille fois ! Sans oublier ma Beta lectrice Vyersdra, qui a eut la gentillesse de me corriger et que je remercie infiniment.**

Titre : **L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et paisible.**

Disclamer : **Le manga ne m'appartiens pas et c'est bien dommage xD**

Couple : **Aomine x Kise et Murasakibara x Himuro ( en couple secondaire).**

* * *

 **Chapitre : 1**

Aomine Daiki était un jeune homme de 17 ans en dernière année de lycée. Il détestait l'école et les cours pourris qu'on lui enseignait, même la nourriture de la cantine lui paraissait horrible. Il n'y avait qu'une seul chose qu'il aimait par-dessus tout depuis sa plus tendre enfance : le basket-ball.

Aomine faisait partie du célèbre Tôo Gakuen, un lycée réputé pour ses capacités sportives extraordinaires. En effet, chaque année et dans presque toutes les disciplines, les équipes de sports atteignaient les nationales. Et même si Tôo n'était pas parfait, le simple fait qu'il soit fort en basket suffisait à leur renommée.

Mais depuis sa première année de lycée, Aomine passait son temps à sécher les entraînements de basket. A part quelques rares jours, pour répondre aux avertissements de son équipe. Eh oui, il faut dire qu'un entraînement sans votre as peut beaucoup vous ralentir et surtout vous assurer une défaite. Cependant ce mot n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire de l'équipe de Tôo.

Avant d'être dans ce lycée, Aomine était dans le prestigieux collège de Teikô , le collège japonais le plus puissant au basket-ball. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que l'équipe de Teikô était aussi forte ? Elle avait pour elle la « Génération des miracles », une équipe composée de génies plus monstrueux les uns que les autres, plus extraordinaires et plus intrigants que tout. En effet, ils avaient tous un talent phénoménal pour leur jeune âge. L'un qui pouvait recopier les techniques des autres, le copieur. Le _shooting guard_ qui faisait des tirs à trois points pouvant recouvrir la moitié de la surface du terrain. A propos d'Aomine, lui était d'une telle agilité et avait une telle manière de se mouvoir, qu'on aurait cru voir une panthère sur le terrain de jeu. Mais il restait encore deux autres coéquipiers, le pivot, il ressemblait à un monstre tellement il était impressionnant. On le surnomme même le titan. Et enfin le leader de l'équipe, un stratège sans égal avec une telle emprise sur les gens, qu'il pouvait rien qu'en les regardant les mettre à genoux. C'était l'empereur.

Tout ça pour dire qu'Aomine n'était pas n'importe qui et même encore maintenant au lycée, il avait évolué et doublé ses talents de génie. Mais il y a une chose qu'Aomine n'oublierait jamais dans sa vie de basketteur, c'était sa première défaite en première année de lycée. Il avait ressenti à ce moment-là une douleur inexplicable dans sa poitrine : lui qui se considérait comme imbattable et infaillible, il avait enfin pu goûter à la peine et la honte que ressentaient ses adversaires durant leur match face à lui, la panthère. Sa phrase fétiche était elle-même très arrogante et il la répétait souvent : « Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi même ». Mais un de ses amis du collège, un dénommé Kuroko Tetsuya qui faisait lui-même partie de la Génération des Miracles en tant que 6 ème joueur, avait réussi à lui faire avaler son arrogance et lui remettre les idées en place.

Kuroko était un jeune homme très discret voire invisible aux yeux des gens. Pourtant il avait une force de caractère que beaucoup de personnes n'auraient soupçonnée chez lui et surtout une forte volonté dans ce qu'il entreprenait et lui semblait important. C'est pour cela qu'avec son basket, il avait réussi à récupérer Aomine, un ami qu'il lui était cher, et que même sa meilleur amie Satsuki qu'il considérait comme une sœur n'avait pu raisonner. Et cela avec l'aide de son partenaire Kagami Taiga. Si Aomine était une panthère, lui était un tigre sauvage et puissant. Quand ils s'affrontaient au basket, on avait toujours l'impression d'assister à un combat entre deux félins assoiffés de victoire. Finalement Kuroko et Kagami avaient eu raison d'Aomine.

A présent Aomine était en dernière année de lycée, il ne lui restait que quelques mois avant de le quitter. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire par la suite... du basket au niveau professionnel. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire à ce niveau-là car il avait déjà reçu plusieurs offres pour de grandes universités, qui déboucheraient directement sur de grandes équipes japonaises.

Donc en attendant que sa journée se passe, il faisait une petite sieste sur le toit du lycée. Il avait bien progressé au niveau des siestes et des ratages de cours à la différence d'i an ou il passait ses journées à dormir et à sécher. Maintenant il était devenue sérieux...un petit peu...bon peut-être pas tant que ça finalement. Mais il pouvait toujours compter sur Satsu pour le réveiller :

\- « Dai-channn ! Réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, et si tu veux vraiment dormir, tu pourras le faire dans deux heures en rentrant à la maison, dit Satsuki.

-Satsu qu'est-ce tu m'veux encore !? C'est toujours comme ça avec toi, tu m'réveille tout le temps au mauvais moment, se plaignit Aomine.

-Avec toi c'est toujours le mauvais moment, à croire que tu n'as que ça à la bouche, lui assena-elle.

-Nan mais là chuis sérieux ! En plus toujours au moment où j'ose lui dire que...

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Oser dire quoi et à qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Raaaa ! Laisse tomber, on n'y va ou on va être en retard. J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, là, tu vois. Tu m'connais pourtant, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Ahhh lala ! Oui je sais et tu sais que t'es chiant aussi au réveil ! Bref, trêve de bavardage et _let's go_ ! » Lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour le traîner avec elle en salle de classe.

Satsuki était l'une des rares personnes qui avait le privilège de côtoyer Aomine et pouvait se vanter d'être aussi proche de lui. Ils étaient comme des frères jumeaux que rien ne pouvait séparer. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et si l'un avait un souci, il n'avait même pas besoin de le mentionner car l'autre le devinait instantanément.

D'ailleurs la plupart des filles du lycée la jalousaient pour être si familière avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il était très beau garçon, il avait un charme, une aura très particulière. Il avait une peau mate voire métissée, ce qui est rare chez les japonais. De nombreuse fois on lui avait proposé des rendez-vous, mais il n'avait jamais accepté. Les filles superficielles et maquillées de la tête au pied, telles des danseuses du carnaval de Rio, ne l'attiraient pas.

Même s'il était aussi reconnu par ses camarades pour aimer les magazines cochons et de charme, avec des femmes plantureuses et à gros seins, il n'en profitait pas dans la vrai vie, pour le plus grand désarroi de Satsuki. S'il voulait des poitrines, il suffisait seulement de sortir avec une des filles qui le courtisait et il en verrait tous les soirs des seins le Aomine ! Mais pour une raison inconnue, il refusait de sortir avec quelqu'un depuis son entrée au lycée.

Après les cours, il devait aller à l'entraînement, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour s'y rendre, en plus il avait sommeil. Satsuki, elle était déjà dans le gymnase, car en tant que manager elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire comme Aomine puis elle aimait vraiment être présente avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Au moment de franchir le portail, Aomine reçut un message :

[Message: 18h04] Satsu :

« Heyyy Dai-chan ! Devine qui est venu au gymnase !»

[18h05:]

« J'espère que c'est quelqu'un d'important pour que tu t'excites comme ça –' »

[18h05:]

« Bon ben si tu le prends comme ça, je ne te dirais rien ! »

[18h06:]

«C'est bon, j'rigole fait pas ton bébé. Vas-y crache le morceau, c'est qui cette personne qui suscite tant d'excitation chez toi ? »

[18h08:]

« Bon si tu insistes tant ! C'est...c'est...tu verras quand tu seras là haha !»

[18h08:]

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette plaisanterie pourris ! Attend j'arrive tout de suite ! »

[18h09:]

Ouhhh je vois qu'on s'emballe hein ! Dépêche ou il va partir. »

[18h09:]

Retiens-le ! Je cours »

Aomine se pressa aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'au gymnase en courant de toutes ses forces. Son cœur battait vite, très vite. Pas seulement à cause de l'effort physique, mais à cause de quelque chose d'autre, il sentait qu'on lui resservait une surprise.

Il traversa la cour pour arriver devant le gymnase et y entrer avec violence. Toute les personnes présentes tournèrent leurs têtes brutalement vers lui, il était essoufflé et cherchait du regard Satsu et la fameuse personne venue au gymnase. Il se fichait des regards posés sur lui, son seul objectif était de les trouver à tout prix.

Il avança à toute vitesse vers son coéquipier Sakuraï, pour lui demander ou se trouvait Satsuki. Ce dernier, rapidement, lui indiqua les vestiaires. Ayant obtenu son information, il avança vers les vestiaires, quand soudain il sentit autour de son cou des bras qui le serraient en une forte étreinte, pleine d'affection. Il n'appréciait pas les contacts physiques habituellement, excepté ceux provenant de Satsuki, mais cette accolade n'était pas comme les autres. On pouvait ressentir plein de générosité et d'amour venant de cette personne.

Il prit donc l'une des mains de l'individu pour la tenir, elle était belle est soignée. Il se retourna pour enfin voir le visage et il fut très surpris quand il le vit :

\- « Kise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui cria-t-il plus qu'étonné.

-Daikicchi ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit Kise en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux de le voir.

-Kise »... Murmura Aomine, troublé.

* * *

 **A suivre et Bye bi !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un second chapitre de : L'amour n'est pas un fleuve tranquille et paisible.**

 **\- Je tiens vraiment à remercier, les personnes qui m'on mise une review ! Ça m'a fais hyper plaisir et ça m'a beaucoup touché, que mon histoire vous plaise. Et j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous satisfaire !**

 **\- Mon histoire n'est pas complètement achevée, mais j'écris assez vite, et le temps que ma béta corrige l'histoire, elle peut prendre deux semaines pour arriver.**

 **-Aussi, je tiens à préciser que mon histoire ne tournera pas uniquement autour, d'Aomine et Kise, mais aussi de Murasakibara et Himuro, même s'ils seront moins important.**

 **\- Et dernière chose, je remercie encore ma béta lectrice, qui fait un super travail et m'aide beaucoup sur l'orthographe. Merci Vyersdra *.***

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews *.***

 **Lormela:** Alors, je te remercie infiniment pour ta review ! Tu es la première qui ma donnée ton avis et tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureuse de la lire, merci encore :') Merci pour ces beaux compliments, qui me vont droit aux cœur ! Alors l'idée, de rajouter la couple de Murasakibara x Himuro, vient surtout de toi. Avant d'écrire ma fic, j'y avais pensée, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée, et en lisant ta review, je l'ai ait finalement introduis dans l'histoire. Tu pourra les voir dans le chapitre 3 ;) Et je vais aussi, rajouter un peu de KagaKuro, j'ai une petite idée pour eux :D Par contre, je ne te garantie rien pour le MidoTaka, parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à métriser le personnage de Midorima qui est vraiment complexe xD Mais je verrai ! J'espère que la suite des éventements, va te plaire et j'attends ton avis avec impatience ! Bye bi *.*

 **Kiddou:** Salut ma Kiddou, j'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour tu lirais une histoire à moi et je suis comblé que la première te plaises, mais de fou ! Tu me rassures sur le style, parce que c'est le point sur lequel, j'avais vraiment le plus de mal et j'ai été soulagée après avoir lu ta review :'3 Tu as complètement raison, d'avoir chipoter sur le mot "flemme" xD J'y avais même pas fait attention, c'était tellement naturel pour moi xD Mais je l'ai changé maintenant ;) En faite, je pensais tellement comme si j'étais Aomine et j'ai mis ça ^^' J'espère que la suite va encore plus te plaire que le premier, si t'es contente alors ! Héhé, tu veux vraiment savoir? Eh ben, tu le verras toi même dans ce chapitre ! Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de tes encouragement et tu le fait très bien! Gros bisou à toi 3

 **Maintenant bonne lecture !**

* * *

"Quoi...tu n'es pas content de me revoir? Demanda Kise.

-Si, si, mais je m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes de ton voyage maintenant. C'est tout, renchérit Aomine.

-Bon, si ce n'est que ça... Alors dis-moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué? Le questionna-t-il.

-Hmm, comme si j'allais te dire ça, dit Aomine.

-Maaaais ! Tu es méchant, comme d'habitude ! J'imaginais qu'un petit moment sans moi t'aurais chagriné, mais visiblement non, se plaignit Kise.

-Et toi, toujours à pleurnicher et agir comme un gamin à c'que je vois. T'sais quoi? J'vais t'appeler bébé juste pour ça.

-Aaah, tu m'énerves, Aomine Daiki ! J'étais hyper content de te revoir, moi. Et à peine je reviens que tu me taquines déjà, fit Kise.

-C'est ma manière de te montrer mon affection", répondit Aomine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

En réalité, Aomine était extrêmement heureux de revoir Kise. Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, parce qu'il était parti une semaine pour son "travail de mannequin"àOsakamais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps en ce plus d'être basketteur au lycée, Kise était un top-modèle. Il commençait à être reconnu au Japon, c'est pour cela qu'en faisant des voyages pour son travail et en jouant pour son lycée Kaijô, il n'avait plus trop de temps pour le reste. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Aomine commençait à en avoir marre, il voulait que Kise redevienne stable, comme avant.

Il était toujours là à le taquiner, le provoquer, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était sa façon d'être proche de lui sans pour autant lui montrer la nature cachée de ses sentiments. Non, après tout il ne pouvait pas avouer à un autre mec qu'il était _in_ _love_ de lui depuis bientôt 3 ans et demi. Il avait sa fierté quand même. Juste le fait qu'il soit avec lui de temps en temps suffisait à son bonheur. Mais pour ça, il fallait que Kise reste en place et lui voue un peu plus de temps et à ce moment-là tout serait réglé... Non, il se mentait à lui-même et le savait plus que bien. Il avait mis ce détail de côté depuis un bon moment déjà, le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes, à présent il s'en moquait, l'important était qu'il l'aimait sincèrement.

Quand Satsuki a su qu'Aomine était épris de Kise, elle n'en a pas cru ses oreilles. Aomine, le fier, qui passait son temps à regarder des magazines de femmes, lui confessait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un garçon... C'était juste inimaginable. Pas que ce soit un problème ou une gêne pour elle, elle était même pour le fait qu'il ait une relation, mais c'était quand même vachement étonnant venant de la part d'Aomine, ça, il fallait le dire.

Aomine n'était sorti qu'une seul fois avec une fille, durant le début de sa première année de collège. Elle était comme il les aimait, belle, charmante et surtout pulpeuse à souhait. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il avait une petite amie magnifique qui était très attentionnée, voire peut-être trop et ça en devenait agaçant. En plus, ce n'était pas le coup de foudre ou l'amour de sa vie, lui, il voulait juste s'amuser et passer du bon temps. Mais visiblement pas elle, parce qu'au moment de rompre, les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Pendant une longue semaine, elle n'avait pas arrêté de harceler Aomine et de lui envoyer des messages. Il n'en pouvait plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle était collante cette fille quand même ! Pour lui faire comprendre, il avait dû y aller un peu plus fort, et il avait donc décidé de jouer au harceleur comme elle l'avait fait. Il l'avait collée partout, lui avait envoyé des messages toutes les deux minutes, l'avait appelée dès qu'il avait pu. Elle avait donc fini par capituler et laisser leur histoire de deux mois derrière elle.

Quand Kise avait rejoint l'équipe de basket, cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, ça avait été un arrivant comme tous les autres à ses yeux. Kise, lui, lui courait souvent après pour faire des _one and one,_ il y avait comme une sorte de rivalité entre eux deux qui s'était cultivée au fil du temps. Petit à petit, Aomine avait commencé à voir Kise d'une autre manière que celle de rival ou de coéquipier. Il était l'une des personnes les plus joyeuses et vivantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, il respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce bonheur contaminait tous les êtres autour de lui, même si une personne se sentait mal, il suffisait que Kise ramène sa joie pour lui faire du bien. Et Aomine aussi avait été touché par ces qualités, cette personnalité si différente des autres. Durant les trois années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas, et même le plus idiot des idiots pouvait le voir. Il était frustré... frustré de voir Kise avec d'autres mecs que lui, de voir Kise rire avec d'autres mecs que lui, de voir Kise s'amuser avec d'autres mecs que lui... En bref la jalousie l'avait envahi. Même une fille qui courait après lui, ou qui lui lançait un sourire était une source de danger potentielle. Il remarquait tout autour de lui, normal, il ne faisait que de le mater matin, midi et soir, c'en était devenu une obsession. Quand il envoyait un message à Kise et que celui-ci ne lui répondait pas au bout d'un moment, il devenait stressé et l'anxiété le gagnait de minute en minute.

Cela avait été extrêmement étrange pour lui, toutes ces nouvelles émotions qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenties, si ce n'était l'envie et le désir de la chair. C'est vrai, même si il était sorti avec une fille pendant un temps et que ça lui avait plu au début, il n'avait jamais enduré ça. La peur de voir la personne qui lui tenait à cœur lui échapper… De base, Aomine n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, mais là c'était différent. Il ne craignait ni les coups physiques ni les injures, mais là c'était inhabituel, il s'agissait de son cœur. Et son premier vrai coup de cœur était un mec, qui plus est Kise Ryôta.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais montré et avait été même assez dur avec Kise, surtout durant sa première année de lycée. Il lui avait même dit des choses que l'on n'était pas censé dire à l'élu de son cœur, et ça c'était à cause de sa personnalité qui avait complétement changé : il était devenu méconnaissable aux yeux des gens. Il avait coupé les ponts avec un bon nombre de personnes y compris Kise. Mais quelque temps après, il était redescendu sur terre et était redevenu stable. A présent, il cherchait à obtenir plus de contact avec lui, il faisait l'effort d'aller vers sa personne, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kise.

Aomine voulait juste rattraper le temps perdu inutilement et avancer. C'était toujours Kise qui l'invitait au cinéma, au restaurant, par-ci, par-là. Il voulait vraiment se confesser à Kise, mais il était effrayé, effrayé de se faire rejeter comme un moins que rien, et ça c'était hors de question ! Il voulait être sûr des sentiments du blond, mais comment savoir? Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose avec lui, mais quoi? Il finirait bien par trouver, mais pour le moment il était avec lui et voulait en profiter au maximum. Alors il lui demanda:

"Sinon il était comment ce voyage à Osaka?

-Ooooh ! Il était super bien, répondit le blondinet tout excité par l'intérêt que lui portait le bleu. J'ai fait des tas de photos et dans plusieurs lieux différents. Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis amusé, les gens étaient super sympas et j'ai été dorloté comme un bébé, fit le Kise comme sur un nuage.

-Pour faire le bébé, ça j'en doute pas, tu es très fort dans ce domaine", rigola Aomine.

Kise fit une pause avant de répondre:

"Très drôle ! Ça t'amuse vraiment de me saouler avec ça? Parce que c'est drôle une, deux fois, mais ça devient chiant à la longue, si t'es pas content de ma personne tu peux aller te faire foutre", répondit Kise sur le point d'exploser.

Aomine était choqué par cette réaction, il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi le blond était en colère à ce point et surtout pour ce genre de taquineries. Il avait l'habitude de le traiter de bébé, alors pour quoi se mettre en colère aujourd'hui? En plus, devant tout le monde, c'était la honte totale, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Il voulait vraiment comprendre, alors il lui attrapa le bras avec force et l'attira vers la sortie, sous les gémissements de douleur du blond:

"Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Tu veux m'amputer le bras ou quelque chose du genre ? Riposta Kise en essayant de se débarrasser de l'emprise du métis.

-Kise... C'est quoi cette réaction? J'blaguais juste avec toi, comme d'habitude, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent? Explique moi ça, chuis dans le flou total, là...

-Y a rien du tout, lâcha Kise durement.

-Kise... Réponds maintenant !

-Aomine, si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien du tout !

-Non mais tu joues à quoi, là? T'étais tout joyeux, tu m'racontais ton voyage et d'un coup tu pètes un câble. Si tu m'dis rien, j'pourrai pas te comprendre", dit Aomine.

Ils étaient à l'extérieur du gymnase, dans le froid en essayant de démêler la situation. En particulier Aomine qui poussait le blond à parler, mais sans succès, quand il décida d'ouvrir la bouche:

-"J'en ai marre... que tu me vois uniquement que comme un gamin, un bébé comme tu sais si bien le dire. Tu crois que je me sens comment moi, quand je te parle sérieusement et que tu te fous de ma gueule 24h/24h et ouvertement en plus? Je sais que tu vas encore dire que je fais le "bébé", mais je suis comme ça. Des fois je me demande de quelle manière tu me perçois. Ça peut paraître très enfantin tout ça, mais je suis sérieux, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es sincère ou si tu blagues seulement."

Il était face à Aomine, tête baissée et muscles tendus. Il savait que sa réaction était bizarre pour le jeune homme en face de lui, mais il ne pouvait plus contenir certaines choses, et la remarque d'Aomine avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de pique, et ça, pas que de la part d'Aomine. Puis ce n'était pas vraiment un problème quand les gens le lui disaient, il savait que c'était sûrement un peu vrai, mais depuis un certain temps, même s'il ne le montrait pas, le fait qu'on le traite de bébé et de gamin était devenu dur à entendre. Surtout de la part d'Aomine en fait.

"Je peux supporter toutes les remarques des autres à la rigueur, mais toi, impossible ! Parce que ton opinion sur moi compte beaucoup plus que celle des autres à mes yeux... tu peux pas savoir comment", pensa Kise.

"Kise, je savais pas que mes mots pouvaient t'blesser à ce point, on rigole tout le temps sur ça, j'pensais pas que c'était un problème pour toi...

-Non, mais au début c'était pas un problème du tout, ça me faisais même rire...Mais en ce moment, je suis sur les nerfs quand on m'embête un peu, répondit Kise avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

-Hey, mais tu sais quand j'te taquine, c'est pas méchant du tout ! Tu sais que j't'aime... beaucoup, hésita Aomine. J'te trouve hyper drôle quand tu fais ton "bébé" et même grave mignon.

-Je suis pas d'humeur à entendre ce genre de blague, riposta Kise sur la défensive, croyant à une sottise.

-Tch ...T'es vraiment chiant là, tu sais, ricana Aomine sur le point de perdre patience, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Tu crois encore que j'rigole? Eh ben non, répondit-il plus que sérieux.

-C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Kise, plus qu'intéressé par les dires d'Aomine. Si tu blagues pas sur le fait que je sois mignon, ça veut dire quoi alors?

-Kise... En réalité, je...

-Dai-chan ! Vous en prenez du temps à revenir ! Il y a un problème avec Ki-chan ? Demanda Satsuki un peu irritée.

-Non, rien du tout, répondit Aomine avec une expression blasée sur la tête. J'me tire, on se capte plus tard, Satsu."

Il se tourna vers Kise d'un air agacé... Bon sang, il était sur le point de lui dire, mais fallait que Satsuki rapplique à ce moment. La poisse totale.

"Bon... J'te dis à plus Kise.

-Aominecchi... J'aimerais qu'on parle plus sérieusement la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, tu veux bien qu'on aille quelque part... Je sais pas, la semaine prochaine peut-être?

-Tu peux pas t'contenter de m'textoter ?

-Non, je veux qu'on se voie face à face, c'est important. S'il te plaît, Aominecchi, supplia le blond.

-Pfouuuu... OK... Envoie-moi le lieu et la date à laquelle tu veux qu'on se voit, répondit le métis, agacé.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit faiblement Kise. Cette fois-ci je te laisse rentrer chez toi. On se dit à bientôt alors...

-Ouais, à plus bébé !

-Hééééé, protesta Kise.

-T'étonne pas, j't'ai prévenu que j't'appellerai comme ça, plaisanta Aomine".

Il partit finalement le sourire aux lèvres, ne remarquant pas Kise, qui le regardait s'éloigner et qui était décidé à dire ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt et By bi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous !**

 **-Je suis désolé de cette longue absence, j'avais dis que je publierai environs toutes les deux semaines, mais... Erreur de calcul xD**

 **-En tout cas je reviens avec le chapitre trois, qui est bien plus long que les deux précédents, et celui qui m'a le plus plu !**

 **-Dans ce chapitre, vous allez pouvoir découvrir le couple de Murasaki et Himuro et ce ne sera pas que du bonheur !**

 **-Comme d'habitude, un groooos merci à toi Vyersdra pour tes corrections et conseilles. Tu prends de ton temps pour moi, malgré ton emploie du temps bien remplie, alors merci !**

 **-Alors je vous laisse et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que j'aurai vos retours dessus !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews *.***

 **Lormela : ** Saluuuuut ! Désolé du retard encore une fois :S Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu continuera, tu me motive ! Bien sûr que j'ai pris en compte tes conseilles, c'est toujours bien pour rendre la fic meilleur je pense. MDR, c'est totalement ça ! Je vais essayé de prendre mon temps avec eux et ne t'inquiète pas ils vont bien galérer xD Je suis d'accord, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle et ce serait bien trop facile. Je suis fan du couple HiMura, et j'espère que la version d'eux que je vais vous montrer, te plaira *.* Aaaah, je fonds xD Je trouve que c'est le couple le plus mignon du manga, même si mon pairing et le AoKise ! C'est exactement comme tu l'as décris, un gros bébé et sa nounou xD Blablate autant que tu veux ;) En tout cas, encore un gros merci et je veux vraiment ton avis pour ce chapitre, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! Prends soin de toi ! Gros bisouuuuu !

 **Guest : ** Hey ! Merci pour ta review et contente que tu la suive *.* C'est sur lentement mais sûrement, c'est à cause d'Ahomine ça xD On ne peut pas ne pas être fan du couple AoKise, enfin ! Non j'blague ! Eh bien j'espère être la première à te faire aimer ce couple ! C'est moi qui te remercie, ainsi que ma béta pour cette review. Profite bien et j'espère à la prochaine *.*

 **Kiddou** **:** Merci beaucoup ma Kiddou pour ta review ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? xD Si c'est du côté d'Ao je suis d'accord, mais Kise c'est un peu différent ! Mais tu verras bien ;) Mercie encore à toi et gros bisou !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Depuis sa rencontre avec Aomine et depuis qu'il lui avait demandé qu'ils puissent se voir, Kise ne faisait que penser à leur rendez-vous. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se dire, ou plutôt ce que lui allait lui dire... Enfin, ce n'est pas qu'il avait proposé cette entrevue pour ne rien dire, au contraire il le savait plus que bien. Mais il savait aussi qu'au moment venu, il pouvait perdre courage à tout instant et tout simplement abandonner son idée. Mais bon, maintenant que c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Pendant que le blondinet ressassait ses pensées, on sonna à la porte, mais il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas la sonnerie. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un message :

[Message: 14h23] Murocchi :

" Ryôta, tu dors? Ça fait au moins 10 minutes que je sonne comme un fou ! "

[14h27 :]

" Aaaah ! Pardon ! Sonne encore, je viens t'ouvrir. "

Il se leva immédiatement, en attendant que son ami sonne. La porte n'était pas loin du salon, alors le temps que l'invité arrive, il était déjà devant la porte :

" Drinnnng ! "

Kise ouvrit celle-ci, sur un Himuro gelé. En effet, c'était la saison hivernale et il n'était donc pas conseillé de rester dans le froid. Alors, il l'invita à vite rentrer dans le loft tout neuf, vu que Himuro était très frileux. Il se sentait vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir fait attention à l'heure, il savait pourtant que le brun devait venir chez lui, pour l'aider à déballer les cartons de déménagement.

Effectivement, Kise venait à peine d'emménager dans un loft pas très loin de son ancienne maison. Il vivait uniquement avec sa mère, Yuki Kajiura, qui était en déplacement perpétuel au vu de son travail d'hôtesse de l'air. Elle n'avait que rarement le temps de voir son fils, il allait donc souvent rester seul. Le blond n'avait plus son père, qui était décédé cinq ans plus tôt. Leur ancienne maison était donc devenue bien trop grande pour seulement deux personnes, alors Yuki avait décidé de déménager afin d' éviter de payer la maison inutilement, alors qu'elle pouvait obtenir moins pour mieux. Ils ne vivaient pas dans la précarité, loin de là, ils avaient nettement les moyens de subvenir à leurs besoins, mais ils avaient aussi besoin de nouveauté et de fraîcheur, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues...

Cette semaine encore, l'emploi du temps de Yuki était chargé comme pas possible. Elle avait donc demandé à Kise de faire son maximum avec les cartons et tout le déménagement. Il avait accepté, mais il fallait dire que ce n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout quand on était seul à le faire. C'est pourquoi il avait requis l'aide de son meilleur ami, depuis deux ans et demi, Himuro Tatsuya. C'était la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé, et le brun n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à dire oui à son ami. Même si Himuro avait dû faire le déplacement depuis Akita pour venir jusque chez le blond. Il rentrerait le lendemain soir, mais pour le moment Kise voulait juste profiter un peu de lui avant qu'il s'en aille. Mais s'il savait que ça allait se passer comme cela, le brun aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de dire oui. Alors il tint à dire le fond de sa pensée après être entré dans l'appartement :

"Kise, tu devrais vraiment faire attention à l'heure et à la sonnerie, quand tu invites une personne chez toi, dit-il d'un ton se voulant froid.

-Oui je sais, mais j'étais tellement obnubilé par mes pensées que je n'ai pas fait attention, dit Kise plein de regrets. Tu me pardonnes si je te serre dans mes bras?

-Tu penses vraiment que ce genres de choses marche avec moi? Fit Himuro, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allez ! " Cria le blond en lui sautant au cou. Ce qui fit tomber le brun au sol.

Il avait l'habitude maintenant, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Kise faisait des bêtises, il lui montrait qu'il était un peu en colère et le blond essayait de se faire pardonner en lui faisant des câlins. Le brun avait vraiment eu du mal au début de leur relation amicale, il faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment différents l'un de l'autre question personnalité et caractère. Oui, Kise était le soleil, lui était la lune, il était l'hiver et le blond était l'été. Deux extrêmes opposés. Mais au fil du temps, il s'y était fait, il avait appris à s'adapter au tempérament festif et joyeux de son ami.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Murasakibara, alors que le blond venait chercher ce dernier pour une partie de basket, dans le terrain pas loin de chez lui. Et d'une manière peu banale. En effet, quand Kise était entré chez les Murasakibara, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un tel spectacle en poussant la porte de la chambre du titan. Il l'avait ouverte, sur son ami couché entre les jambes d'Himuro, qui lui gémissait sans retenue. Kise en avait conclu qu'il était en couple. Il s'en était suivi des remontrances de la part du violet, fâché d'avoir été coupé en plein ébat sexuel. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas aller faire sa partie de basket avec Kise. Alors le blond était finalement descendu avec Himuro, qui était gêné de le laisser seul à cause des gamineries de son petit ami. Ce fut là, qu'en jouant au basket, ils avaient appris à faire un peu connaissance. Puis quand ils se voyaient en la présence de Murasakibara, ils pouvaient discuter pendant des heures. Il fallait dire qu'avec Kise, on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Et finalement, ils avaient fini par échanger leurs numéros respectifs et se voir quand ils en avaient l'occasion sans le violet. Il fallait dire qu'Akita n'était pas la porte à côté.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables, même si à certains moments ils pouvaient avoir de violentes disputes. A un point de leur relation, Murasakibara était devenu très jaloux et ne voulait plus qu'ils se voient. Mais le brun plus mature, et tout simplement parce que c'était dans la nature du violet d'être enfantin, avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que Kise était uniquement son meilleur ami et que leur relation était complètement différente de la leur. Alors le géant s'était calmé et les laissait à présent se voir sans problème.

Mais le blond pouvait être très chiant, comme maintenant. Alors, Himuro se dégagea de sa prise pour lui proposer de commencer à mettre en ordre le loft :

" Oui, oui, tu es tout pardonné, mais maintenant il faut ranger toute cette pagaille, tu veux ?

-Ouaip, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Alors on commence par le salon et on finira par les chambres. Mais d'abord je vais ranger tes affaires.

-Ok, c'est parti alors ! "

Ils s'exécutèrent donc pour pouvoir finir les tâches au plus vite et être tranquilles. Pendant ce temps-là, ils discutaient et rigolaient comme d'habitude. Puis quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient fini comme promis par la chambre du blond. Ils se couchèrent donc en synchronisation, sur le lit de Kise qui était épuisé par l'effort physique, tout comme son ami. Alors il lui proposa à boire :

"Tu veux quelque chose pour te désaltérer?

-Ouais je veux bien, merci, sourit le brun.

-Attends, je vais chercher ça alors", s'exécuta le blond.

Pendant ce temps-là, Himuro observa la chambre de plus près. Il la trouvait assez spacieuse, pour une seule personne. Il se leva, pour ranger quelques affaires par-ci, par-là, traînant encore au sol. Et il tomba sur une photo d'Aomine et Kise, bras dessus, bras dessous avec un sourire rayonnant. C'est à ce moment-là, que Kise décida de revenir avec le verre en main :

"Tu regardes quoi ?

-Une photo, répondit simplement le brun.

-Oui, ben ça, j'avais bien vu, hein, renchérit Kise. Mais quelle photo ?

-Une photo de toi et Aomine-kun, au collège... Alors, tu te sens comment pour le rendez-vous ?

-Fais voir ! "

Kise ne se préoccupa pas de répondre, seule la photo qu'il venait d'arracher des mains de son ami l'intéressait.

"Alors ? Redemanda Himuro.

-Ben, un peu stressé... J'ai peur pour être honnête avec toi, dit Kise avec une expression d'inquiétude collée au visage.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu penses qu'il va te rejeter ?

-Merci de me rappeler ça, surtout.

-De rien, rigola élégamment le brun, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Non, je blague... Mais je pense que tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, parce que ça se voit clairement qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être rendu compte, même Atsushi l'a compris, lui qui ne se préoccupe que de moi et de ses bonbons. Tout ça pour te dire que tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Non, je connais très bien Aominecchi. Tu le sais au moins qu'il est hétéro ? Avec ça, j'ai aucune chance de l'avoir.

-Ça, ça ne veut absolument rien dire Ryôta. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, je l'observe bien quand on est tous ensemble avec les autres et les membres de la "Génération des miracles". Il te taquine sans arrêt, il ne regarde que toi... Enfin surtout tes petites fesses, plaisanta Himuro.

-C'est vrai qu'elles sont belles mes fesses, hein ? Rigola enfin le blond en les touchant de ses deux mains. Mais plus sérieusement, je pensais lui dire que je l'aimais mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi, sans pitié, et ça je peux te dire que je ne m'en remettrais pas s'il faisait ça.

-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, dit le brun en caressant le dos de son ami. Juste, où as-tu fixé le lieu du rendez-vous?

-J'ai pas encore choisi...

-Pourquoi pas ici alors?

-Mais tu blagues ? Aominecchi, venir chez moi ? Mouais, pourquoi pas tout compte fait, se calma Kise.

-C'est... Fut coupé Himuro en recevant un message :

[Message: 18h12] Atsushi :

"Muro-chin, où t'es ?

[18h12] :

"Chez Ryôta, pourquoi ?"

[18h14] :

"J'ai envie de te voir, viens chez moi."

[18h15] :

"Je ne peux pas pour le moment."

[18h16] :

"Pourquoi?"

[18h18]:

"Je viens de te dire que j'étais chez Ryôta et je compte dormir chez lui. Je ne peux pas juste me déplacer de Tôkyô à Akita, juste pour te faire plaisir. Alors n'insistes pas Atsushi !"

[18h20] :

"Tu ne serais pas avec Kagami-chin?"

[18h20] :

"Non Atsushi ! Et ne commence pas avec tes histoires sur Taiga -' "

[18h22] :

"C'est ta faute, t'es trop proche de lui en ce moment et tu sais que j'aime pas ça, Muro-chin ! "

[18h22] :

"Bon ! Tu m'énerves et je n'ai pas envie de lire plus de bêtises. Si tu doutes de moi et de mon amour pour toi, je n'y peux rien. Tu es vraiment chiant en ce moment à faire ton jaloux possessif, surtout avec Taiga, c'est mon frère et c'est tout ! Je viendrai te voir demain soir, et pas avant. Et je te préviens, surtout ne me harcèle pas en m'appelant pour cette histoire, je ne répondrai pas ! Je te laisse et te dis à demain."

Kise s'empara du téléphone d'Himuro, pour lire la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son petit ami :

"Tu trouves pas que tu es un peu dur avec Murasakibaracchi ? Dit le blond.

-Et en quoi ? S'empressa de répondre le brun.

-Ben, la manière dont tu lui as parlé alors qu'il voulait juste te voir. Je sais que c'est houleux entre vous en ce moment, mais tu pourrais être plus gentil avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui es avec lui, et ce n'est pas toi non plus qui dois supporter ses enfantillages. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus âgé que lui qu'il doit se comporter comme un enfant", dit Himuro agacé.

-En tout cas règle ça vite, sinon vous risqueriez de vous briser.

-Oui, je sais..."

* * *

"J'ai la dalle, tu m'fais à bouffer, _please_ !

-Tu viens chez moi uniquement pour manger? Si c'est pour ça, tu peux repasser par la porte d'entrée.

Allez ! Fais pas ton rabat-joie, je jouais au basket pas loin d'chez toi et ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. J'vais tomber dans les pommes dans cinq minutes si tu m'nourris pas ! " Se plaignit Aomine.

-Si c'est pas pour manger, tu ne viens pas souvent me voir, hein ? Afficha un Kagami blasé. Mais comme j'ai l'habitude, on va rien dire Ahomine.

-Arrête ! Tu veux dire que j'viens chez toi uniquement pour casser la croûte? S'énerva Aomine, faussement choqué.

-Non, quand même pas, mais bon... Je dois toujours te supplier pour que tu ramènes tes fesses ici mais quand il s'agit de nourriture, Monsieur ne se fait pas prier, hein ? Plaisanta Kagami.

-Tu sais, que chuis le plus grand flemmard que la Terre n'ait jamais porté, répondit Aomine en souriant.

-Mouais... J'vais quand même te nourrir", se décida Kagami.

Même en étant comme chien et chat, Aomine et Kagami avaient réussi à cultiver leur amitié depuis deux ans. Ils se chamaillaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, mais c'était comme ça qu'ils s'entendaient et rien ne changerait ça. Bien qu'au début de leur première année de lycée, il était impossible aux deux amis de respirer sous le même toit. Ils étaient rivaux au basket, de plus Kagami ne pouvait supporter l'air arrogant d'Aomine qui dès le début de leur rencontre, n'avait pas hésité à l'humilier en lui montrant ses capacités sportives hors-normes. Cependant, après l'avoir battu lors d'un match, Aomine s'était calmé et ne le prenait plus à la légère.

Et puisque le bleu avait renoué avec Kuroko, il avait été plus aisé pour les deux félins d'apprendre à se connaître et s'apprécier. Maintenant ils étaient très proches, mais continuaient tout de même de se crêper le chignon. Ils s'amusaient vraiment bien ensemble, et leurs petites scènes n'étaient rien face à l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux.

Alors qu'Aomine mangeait à côté du roux, il reçut un message :

[Message : 20h09] Bébé :

"Aominecchi ? "

[20h12 :]

"Ouaip ! "

[20h12 :]

"C'est bon, j'ai décidé du lieu du rendez-vous ! "

[20h14 :]

"Alors ? "

[20h15 :]

"Ce sera chez moi, Samedi, vers 16h00. C'est bon ? "

[20h17 :]

"Chez toi? Puis le Samedi, c'est l'jour d'ma grande sieste, donc j'peux pas ! "

[20h20 :]

"Ben oui... Mais t'es sérieux? Fais une exception pour ce jour-là ! "

[20h22 :]

"Non ! Si j'dors pas, j'vais être déréglé pour la semaine à venir."

[20h25 :]

Aominecchi ! Fais un effort pour moi ! "

[20h26 :]

"Tu veux toujours pas m'dire de quoi on va parler ? "

[20h30 :]

"Non, tu verras bien une fois chez moi. "

[20h32 :]

"Okay... "

[20h32 :]

"Alors c'est bon ? "

[20h34 :]

"Mmmh, mais tu dois m'faire d'l'a bonne nourriture alors, ou j'viens pas !

[20h35 :]

"Aaaah ! Cool ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ! "

[20h37 :]

"L'adresse ? "

[20h38 :]

"Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ! C'est Tōkyō-to Chūō-ku Yaesu 1-5-3. "

[20h40 :]

" _Thanks_ ! "

[20h40 :]

"De rien ! "

Alors qu'Aomine continuait à parler avec Kise, Kagami regardait par-dessus son épaule :

"Hey ! C'est qui "Bébé", sur ton contact ?

-Ça t'regarde peut-être? Dit le métis, en rangeant son téléphone portable.

-Kise ? Non... Je sais que tu es en kiffe sur lui, mais ce serait ridicule venant de ta part ! "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il n'eut pas de réponse :

"Non, c'est Kise ton bébé ? Vous sortez ensembles et tu m'as rien dit ! J'arrive pas à y croire, s'esclaffa Kagami. C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là !

-Arrête de t'foutre de ma gueule et on sort pas ensemble, répondit Aomine en se braquant.

-Alors, c'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ? Rigola de plus belle Kagami. J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, vieux.

-Ta gueule ou j'te mets mon poing dans la figure !

-Non, plus sérieusement, fit le roux en tentant de calmer son fou-rire.

-J'ai juste envie d'l'appeler comme ça, c'est un problème ? Riposta Aomine en faisant la moue.

-Non mais venant de toi, le dur, ça fait hyper chelou, non ?

-L'amour change les gens, non?

-Raaaah, tu me dégoûtes mon pauvre gars, rigola le roux. Mais en même temps, en voyant ça, je me dis que tu dois vraiment l'aimer, sourit-il tendrement.

-Ouais et pas qu'un peu, dit le bleu d'une voix douce. Si seulement il pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi...

* * *

Après avoir passé la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain chez Kise, Himuro devait se rendre chez Murasakibara. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, et ça, pas par parce qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour le violet, bien au contraire, il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais parce qu'il savait que cette rencontre allait se finir en une énième dispute. Il n'était pas du genre à se fâcher pour un rien, mais là, il était à bout et voulait reposer sa tête de toute querelle inutile.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison de son homme, le brun respira un bon coup avant de sonner. C'est la petite sœur du violet qui vint ouvrir la porte; elle s'appelait Reia et avait 6 ans. Himuro la trouvait vraiment magnifique, elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que son frère, en plus foncée et avec de gros yeux bleus clairs, qui eux n'avaient rien avoir avec ceux du titan. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et appréciait jouer avec lui pendant des heures si c'était possible, mais il ne fallait pas abuser, Murasakibara veillait à ce qu'elle n'ait pas Himuro juste pour elle seule.

Quand elle le vit, elle sauta dans ses bras avec force et lui donna un bisou sur la joue, et lui, le lui rendit sur le front avec beaucoup de douceur :

"Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois, ma petite Reia-chan !

-Et toi, t'es toujours le plus beau de la terre !

-Haha, merci, mais c'est pas à ton grand-frère que tu devrais dire ça?

-Non ! Lui, il est moche et méchant, dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

-T'es trop mignonne, dit-il en un tendre sourire. Mais dis-moi, il est où en ce moment? Dans la cuisine je parie, non?

-Ouais ! Il fait des crêpes avec plein de chocolat dedans, avec des gâteaux aussi. Mmmm ! On va bien se régaler, tu trouves pas ? " Dit Reia, en se léchant les lèvres.

Reia était comme son frère, une vraie gourmande, qui mangeait tout le temps toute sorte de sucreries. Des fois, Himuro était étonné par le fait que la violette puisse autant ressembler à son frère. Mais c'était tout aussi mignon, il avait l'impression de voir Murasakibara en fille, surtout quand elle parlait nourriture.

"J'en suis sûre ! Allez, viens on va le rejoindre dans la cuisine", dit le brun en la prenant dans son dos.

Le violet, lui, était occupé à mettre le chocolat sur les crêpes, quand il entendit le bruit de la porte :

"Tsu-chin ! Y a Muro-chin qui est là !

-Mmmh, souffla Murasakibara sans rien rajouter.

Ce qui étonna Himuro : il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à cirer. Il en conclut qu'il devait être en colère contre lui, mais ne se découragea pas et vint auprès de lui pour lui arracher un baiser, ce que le violet refusa catégoriquement. Alors là, ça en était trop pour le brun, il faisait l'effort de lui montrer de l'affection et lui le rejetait ! C'était rageant, il décida donc de l'attendre dans sa chambre :

"Je monte dans la chambre, Atsushi, et je t'attends", dit-il d'un ton plus que glacial.

Il était sur les nerfs, et il comptait bien le faire comprendre au violet. Jamais Murasakibara ne lui avait refusé un baiser et ça lui faisait mal, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il sortit de ses pensées quand le violet ouvrit la porte, pour se diriger directement face à la fenêtre ouverte. Il y avait un blanc entre eux deux, et ce fut Himuro qui le brisa en premier en essayant de se canaliser :

"Atsushi... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dit-il d'une voix se voulant neutre.

-Rien. "

Cela suffit, pour faire exploser le brun :

"Aaah, rien ? Rien ! Alors c'était quoi, ça, tout à l'heure? Tu m'as foutu la honte !

-Calme-toi, je suis posé, là, et j'ai pas envie de m'énerver pour rien, alors ne commence pas à t'exciter, dit le violet toujours opposé au brun.

-Pour rien ? Mais tout est rien pour toi, Atsushi. Et puis regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Ce fut trop pour Murasakibara qui perdit son calme et alla fermer la porte à clé. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et se tourna vers Himuro, pour le regarder d'un air menaçant. Il s'émanait de lui une aura d'animosité que personne n'aurait voulue voir. Il se rapprocha doucement du brun et celui-ci, en voyant cela, comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Et avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, il se retrouva violemment plaqué sur le lit :

"A... Atsushi... Qu'est-ce que... tu comptes faire? Dit Himuro avec une voix plus que tremblante.

Murasakibara l'ignora et lui arracha d'un coup sec la bague suspendue à un collier, qu'il avait en signe de fraternité avec Kagami. Il semblait qu'il haïssait cet objet qu'il lança au bout de la pièce, avant de commencer à mordre dans le cou du brun avec agressivité. Alors que ce dernier ne cessait de lui dire que c'était douloureux :

"Atsushi ! Tu vas pas faire ce que je pense hein ! Atsushi ! Arrête ça ! " Cria Himuro horrifié.

Mais ce n'était que le début, car Murasakibara ne comptait pas s'arrêter à de simples suçons dans le cou...

* * *

 **C'est la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à faire des retours et me dire vos avis, positifs ou négatifs. Bye bi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saluuuuuut à tous !**

 **-Désolé pour tout ce temps sans poster, j'ai du changer beaucoup de choses et on va dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été facile.**

 **-C'est un chapitre focaliser uniquement sur Murasaki et Himuro, peut-être qu'il ne plaira pas mais c'est à vous de voir et de dire votre avis.**

 **-Comme d'hab un gros merci à Vyersdra, qui m'a bien aidé sur la logique du chapitre et de l'ortho'. Mille merci !**

 **-Et enfin je voudrai dire merci aux lecteurs, revieweurs et ceux qui mettent ma fic en favoris et follow *.***

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews *.***

 **Lormela :** Salut toi et merci pour ta review qui me fais tellement plaisir encore une fois *.* Haha, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de choisir se nom ! J'aime beaucoup sa musique, elle est magnifique ! MDR, il va avoir droit à pas mal de "bébé" mon petit Kise xD Haha contente qu'il te plaise, tu me diras si tu l'aimes toujours autant après ce chapitre, le "sexy and dark" Murasakibara xD Par contre il n'y a pas Ao et Kise dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne serais pas trop déçu ^^' C'est moi qui te dis merci de me suivre et d'être si enthousiaste :') Big bisouuuu !

 **Guest :** La suite, la suite, la suite, et bien elle est là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part :') J'écris si bien que ça ? Non c'est trop xD Oui, ça va pas être cool pour lui malheureusement ! Vu le résumé, tu as déjà ta réponse :P Encore merci et j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre, biz !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà 5 minutes que Himuro essayait de s'extirper de la prise du géant, mais rien n'y faisait. Murasakibara était d'une telle violence, il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs suçons au cou et n'y était pas allé de main morte. Tout le cou du brun était rouge et humide. Himuro était perdu et choqué, pourquoi son Atsushi agissait de la sorte avec lui, il n'avait jamais eu un tel comportement auparavant.

"Atsushi, s'il... s'il te plaît... tu me fais mal", se plaignit le brun, toujours en train de se débattre.

Pourtant, le violet ne l'écoutait toujours pas et était même allé plus loin en commençant à lui retirer ses vêtements par le haut. Himuro pouvait bien tenter de le stopper, mais la différence de force entre eux deux était bien trop grande, le violet le surplombait de toute sa grandeur. Une fois le haut retiré, il mordilla la peau pâle en laissant des traces un peu partout. Himuro était fatigué de se déchaîner contre un sourd, alors il se laissa faire un temps, il lui fallait quelques secondes. Mais il lui adressa tout de même la parole :

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses ça ? C'est... C'est le message d'hier qui t'a mis en colère, hein? Réponds-moi Atsushi ! Cria le brun, commençant à vraiment paniquer. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu comptes me faire ! " Dit-il en essayant de capter son regard.

Il lui griffa alors le dos, ce qui fit réagir le violet qui se stoppa quelques secondes, mais reprit quand même sa tâche. Si ce geste ne pouvait l'arrêter, qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas faire paniquer Reia, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à crier instinctivement, cela n'allait pas l'aider plus que ça mais il était désespéré. Alors le violet vint plaquer ses lèvres brutalement contre celles du brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu autant mettre son géant en colère. Ce n'était tout de même pas la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille qui l'avait mis en rogne, non? Il connaissait Murasakibara, il ne s'énerverait jamais pour une chose de ce genre, il ne prêtait vraiment pas attention à ce type de détail, même si Himuro lui parlait mal il réagissait souvent de manière désinvolte à ce comportement. Alors, il fallait qu'il cherche la clé du problème :

"Atsushi... Même si tu es en colère... Explique-moi le pourquoi de cette attitude et je pourrai enfin comprendre, fit Himuro en essayant d'être le plus coopératif possible. Même si nous sommes un peu en froid en ce moment, je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal sans raison. S'il te plaît mon amour ", dit-il en posant délicatement la paume de sa main sur la joue de son homme.

Pourtant, même en étant si tendre avec Murasakibara, il n'eut pas la réponse escomptée face à son geste. Le violet rejeta sa main, ce qui la fit violemment rencontrer le mur. Himuro toujours couché sur le dos, ramena la main contre sa poitrine, il avait mal et était épuisé d'essayer de raisonner le géant qui n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Il avait l'habitude d'être calme et patient, mais là c'était un peu trop pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas en venant dans cette maison à être reçu de manière aussi brusque et être agressé par son propre petit copain. Il savait qu'il allait craquer sous peu. Alors qu'il massait sa main encore douloureuse, il sentit qu'on lui enlevait son pantalon... Il ne voulait même pas y penser... Mais Murasakibara comptait vraiment le violer ? Il le sentait déjà au début, mais, il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ça !

La peur augmenta au centuple, et avant que l'inévitable arrive, il tenta une dernière fois, sa voix commençant à se briser dans sa gorge :

"Pour... Pour l'amour du Ciel Atsushi, calme toi, ne fais pas ça, ne... Ne gâche pas tout ce qu'il y a entre nous avec ce simple geste. Tu sais très bien... que je ne refuserai jamais de te donner mon corps, que ce serait même avec plaisir, je ne t'ai jamais refusé ça. Mais là... tu veux me forcer à faire une chose que je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que l'on fasse ça avec tant de haine dans ton regard, avec tant d'animosité dans tes gestes, dit-il en tenant le visage du violet, pour pouvoir le canaliser.

-Gâcher... ce qu'il y a... entre nous, tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que je gâche moi, Muro-chin, hein ? Allez, réponds ! Réponds... maintenant !

-En faisant ça, tu vas gâcher tout ce qu'on a construit depuis plus de 2 ans, dit Himuro plus que sincère en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Cria brusquement Murasakibara. C'est toi et toi seul qui a tout gâché et tu rejettes la faute sur moi ? " Hurla de plus belle le violet, en plaquant avec force sur le lit ses deux mains entre le visage du brun.

Le brun ne comprenait absolument pas l'allusion du géant. Comment ça, c'était lui qui avait tout gâché... Et gâcher quoi, en plus ? Il ne pensait pas avoir fait de gaffe, pour être accusé ainsi, alors il demanda :

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai gâché ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Explique-moi...

-Fais pas ton innocent ! Muro-chin... Je suis déçu de toi, pour la première fois depuis qu'on sort ensemble."

Ces mots avaient suffi à briser le cœur de Himuro. Son grand bébé, lui disait qu'il était déçu de lui ? Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. C'était un poignard en plein cœur qu'il venait de recevoir. Ces mots n'auraient peut-être pas eu le même impact sur d'autres personnes, mais pour le brun, c'était horrible. Sa relation avec Murasakibara était essentiellement basée sur la confiance mutuelle de l'un et de l'autre. Mais là, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il était déçu de lui, il ne le voulait pas ... Surtout pas ça... Les larmes allaient bientôt couler.

"En... en quoi je t'ai déçu ? Dit-il en tentent de calmer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sous peu. Je veux pas te décevoir, moi... Dit-il à nouveau en prenant le visage du violet entre ses mains pour le coller au sien.

Alors que Murasakibara le regardait droit dans les yeux, il lui dit enfin, ses lèvres presque collées aux siennes :

"Souviens-toi de messages que tu aurais pu envoyer il y a environs trois semaines. Et d'une chose que tu aurais oubliée de me dire, ou plutôt que tu m'as cachée.

-Des messages, tu dis ? Et une chose que je ne t'aurais pas dite », Murmura Himuro qui tournait ses pupilles de droite à gauche, en réfléchissant au plus vite.

Alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir, Murasakibara n'attendit pas pour retirer les derniers remparts de vêtements du brun, et en profita pour faire de même avec les siens. Ils se retrouvaient à présent tout les deux nus, avec un brun ne parvenant plus à réfléchir sur les mots de son petit ami. Comment réfléchir sereinement, quand on sait que l'on va se faire violer ?

Ça y est, il ne pouvait plus les contenir, les larmes de Himuro coulèrent d'elles-mêmes quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Une, puis deux, puis trois, il ne pouvait plus arrêter les perles d'eau caractéristiques de sa souffrance intérieure et de son désespoir.

"Ecarte tes jambes !

-Atsushi, dit le brun avec un grain de douleur dans la voix. Je t'en supplie... Fais pas ça... "

Murasakibara ne l'écouta pas, écarta ses jambes sans demander son avis et prit son membre en main pour y appliquer quelque va-et-vient et le rendre plus dur. Himuro faisait de son mieux pour rester tranquille et calmer ses pleurs, mais regarder son homme qui se préparait à le pénétrer sans son consentement était une vision impossible à supporter pour lui. De plus il comptait le pénétrer sans préparation, le brun savait que s'il le faisait, il souffrirait le martyr. Murasakibara, sans le cacher, avait un pénis bien trop volumineux qui risquerait de blesser son entrée. C'est pourquoi le violet le préparait toujours bien avant de consommer l'acte. Mais le géant n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Alors résolu, il roula sa tête sur le côté, signe de son abandon.

Quand il sentit le membre dur du géant appuyer sur son anus, ses larmes se multiplièrent et les sanglots recouvraient à présent la chambre entière. Murasakibara commença à pousser son pénis durci et les traits du visage de Himuro se contractèrent douloureusement, alors que le violet laissa échapper un soupir d'entre ses lèvres.

Il s'introduisait en lui, lentement mais sûrement et la respiration du brun se coupa dans sa gorge, il tira donc sur les cheveux du violet pour lui montrer qu'il avait mal, quand son téléphone sonna. Murasakibara s'arrêta et sortit de lui au son de la sonnerie. Himuro remerciait au plus profond de lui la personne qui venait de l'appeler et qui en même temps venait de le sauver. En réalité, Murasakibara ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il faisait, il était juste profondément blessé... Mais pour quelle raison ? Il laissa la sonnerie lui donner un temps de réflexion pour savoir s'il devait arrêter là et stopper ce carnage, ou se laisser aller à la colère. Alors il demanda :

"Muro-chin... Je te laisse une dernière chance, qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? "

Himuro renifla et essuya ses larmes qui revenaient toujours à la charge. Il était au bout du rouleau, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête et que le violet redescende sur terre. Il ne savait plus que penser, devait-il être en colère ou triste ? Il ne savait pas. Murasakibara était un grand bébé qui, quand les choses n'allaient pas, ne parlait pas et se contait de s'exprimer avec les gestes qui comme à présent pouvaient être brutaux. Alors il allait juste essayer de comprendre de quoi le violet parlait et peut-être que là, il se calmerait.

"De quoi ces messages parlaient-ils ?"

-Ça disait que toi et Kaga-chin deviez vous rejoindre quelque part...

-Hein ? Mais en quoi est-ce que c'est mal ? Je ne te comprends pas du tout...

-En quoi est-ce que c'est mal ? Me tromper avec lui, ça ce n'est pas mal peut-être ? "

Himuro était stupéfait, comment Murasakibara en était-il venu à cette conclusion ? C'était du pur délire. Le violet devenait complètement paranoïaque à voir le mal partout avec son frère de cœur. Et comment de simples messages pouvaient-ils lui faire croire qu'il le trompait avec Taiga ? Il ne comprenait pas alors, alors il lui demanda:

"Atsushi, ça suffit maintenant ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi depuis quelque temps !

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as commis une faute ! Alors ne viens pas me dire ça à moi !

-D'accord ! Alors prouve-moi que je t'ai trompé et que je suis à présent avec Taiga, cria le brun peiné de ce que venait de lui dire son homme. Prouve-le, bon sang Atsushi !

-Donne-moi ton téléphone. "

Le brun s'exécuta, il ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait. Si lui montrer ses messages pouvait apaiser la situation, alors il devait le faire.

"Tiens. "

Murasakibara s'empara de l'objet et navigua jusque dans sa boîte à messages, afin de retrouver la preuve que oui, Himuro le trompait bel et bien avec Kagami. Il n'était pas fou, il ne l'accuserait pas de cette manière si en effet le brun n'avait rien fait de mal.

Alors une fois arrivé à la conversation du roux et du brun, il chercha la moindre petite preuve. Les messages remontaient à 3 semaines, alors il dut prendre un peu de temps avant de les trouver. Et quand il les vit enfin, il pressa le téléphone sur la poitrine de Himuro avec force pour lui monter son énervement. Le brun, lui, fronçait les sourcils en signe de frustration, il savait que le géant pouvait être brutal quand il était en colère, mais quand même, il était son petit ami et donc pas n'importe qui. Mais il se décida tout de même à lire la conversation :

[Message: 12h09]: Taiga

"Alors c'est bon, tu pourras venir me voir Samedi ? "

[12h14:]

"Je ne sais pas, ça va être difficile de se déplacer juste pour un jour et revenir le lendemain. "

[12h17:]

"Ouais mais il faut bien qu'on se voie pour être fixés ! "

[12h19:]

"Je sais, je sais. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne te garantis rien, tu sais très bien qu'Atsushi surveille chacun de mes faits et gestes en ce moment ! "

[12h23:]

"Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système nerveux ton mec ! Il faut vraiment qu'il te laisse respirer et qu'il se calme. "

[12h25:]

"Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour ça Taiga. Mais je trouverai bien un moyen. "

[12h26:]

"J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit au moins !? "

[12h29:]

"Bien sur que non, s'il l'apprend il ne voudra jamais me laisser partir avec toi. "

[12h35:]

"Je peux lui en parler si tu veux, enfin si tu n'en as pas le courage évidemment. "

[12h37:]

"Je lui dirai, mais pas maintenant."

[12h41:]

"C'est ton gars, alors c'est toi qui vois après tout. Mais plus tu tarde, plus il le prendra mal... "

[12h45:]

"Ne me le rappelle pas, je sais. J'ai juste peur de lui dire, parce que c'est toi. Ce serait avec Ryôta, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas ce genre de problème. "

[12h47:]

"Sympa pour moi ! Mais j'ai l'habitude, alors on va rien dire. J'espère te voir très vite en tout cas, tu me manques beaucoup."

[12h50:]

"Plains-toi à Atsushi, pas à moi, haha ! Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas on aura tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu là-bas. Puis je te l'ai dit, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'on puisse se voir Samedi et régler tout ça. "

[12h51:]

"Je sais ! Et ne te fais pas avoir par ton géant, hein ! Ce serait dommage qu'il gâche tout celui-là. "

[12h54:]

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ne parle pas de lui de cette manière, ce n'est pas un déchet ! Je t'appellerai bientôt pour confirmer, bye. "

[12h56:]

" Pff, sans commentaire. A plus ! "

Maintenant, Himuro comprenait tout du début à la fin. Il n'avait pas été prudent et ces messages avaient semé le chaos dans leur relation, mais c'était en parti de sa faute même si en réalité il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il se sentait tout de même beaucoup mieux, il avait la clé du problème et n'avait plus qu'à tout avouer à Murasakibara.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et prendre la parole, le violet lui attrapa violemment le menton et redressa son visage pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Himuro pouvait clairement voir différentes émotions dans ces pupilles, colère, tristesse, incompréhension et déception. Et cela, pour la première fois dans leur histoire.

"Si tu ne m'aimes plus, pourquoi tu es resté avec moi, pourquoi tu t'es moqué de moi ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal...

-Et tu persistes en plus !

-C'est bon je vais tout te dire, mais ça n'empêche que ce que tu as voulu me faire... Je ne le digère pas, dit le brun avec une pointe d'amertume. "

Le violet ne répondit pas.

"J'ai prévu de partir avec Taiga aux Etats-Unis, tout simplement. "

Le violet n'était pas sur d'avoir bien saisi, ou plutôt il avait très bien entendu, mais croyait à une blague. Himuro ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça, après avoir tout planifié à l'avance ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter Kagami et le savoir avec son brun était inadmissible !

"Hors de question ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne le fréquenterais même pas, alors partir seul avec lui, tu rêves grave.

-Voila ! Voila pourquoi je ne voulais et pouvais te dire mon projet de voyager avec lui. Tu vois ta réaction ? Quand il s'agit de Taiga, tu ne me laisse rien faire, on est ensemble mais je ne suis pas ton enfant. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux à ce que je sache.

-Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, tu n'es pas en prison avec moi, mais avec lui c'est autre chose.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie depuis que tu as découvert ces messages... Je comprends mieux... Parce que tu croyais que je te trompais avec lui et que je refusais de te dire la vérité durant nos disputes. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je sois en colère.

-T'es pas avec lui... ? Alors c'est quoi toute ces cachoteries Muro-chin ? Tu ne me dis même plus quand tu pars pour Tôkyô, quand Kaga-chin t'appelles tu changes de pièce, je ne comprends plus rien.

-C'est toujours pur le même motif. Quand on voyage, il faut préparer et planifier tout un tas de choses. Je ne pouvais pas juste faire ça au téléphone, alors il fallait qu'on se voie.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

-C'est une blague j'espère, Atsushi ? Regarde tout ce que tu as provoqué ! Et tu voulais que je te dise "Chéri, je pars avec Taiga en Amérique ! " aussi simplement ? Non, je comptais te le dire juste un peu avant qu'on s'en aille, pour que tu ne puisses pas m'empêcher de partir.

-Je vois... "

Au fond Murasakibara était vexé, le brun lui faisait si peu confiance que ça ? En réalité, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, c'est vrai, quand il était question du roux il voyait complétement rouge. Ils en étaient même venus à se battre une fois, ça avait été très violent. Himuro avait été totalement dépassé par la situation et heureusement que les autres membres de la "Génération des miracles" étaient intervenus. C'est pour cela que le brun faisait en sorte que Kagami et son petit ami se rencontrent le moins possible, il savait que ça partirait dans tout les sens.

Alors même si le violet était très fier, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer et se taire. Il était quand même sur le point de violer son brun, il se sentait tellement ridicule et bête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tout le temps comme ça, à foncer tête baissée dans le tas ? Et est-ce que Himuro lui pardonnerait ? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

"Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? Dit le brun la voix pleine de reproche.

-Mmh... "

Finalement, le brun se recoucha sur le lit du violet exténué. Il était fatigué et triste au sujet de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était mis dos à Murasakibara. Après tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

Le géant, lui, ne savait plus ou se mettre, il avait honte de lui-même. Il s'auto-injuriait au plus profond de son âme. Comment pouvait-il adresser la parole au brun à présent, après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Himuro avait raison, quand il lui disait de mûrir. Il décida quand même de se coucher auprès de lui. Ce dernier se raidit quand le torse du géant toucha son dos et l'enlaça de ses bras. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et une expression absente collé au visage. Derrière lui, le violet ne savait comment réagir, mais il décida d'ouvrir la bouche :

"Muro-chin... Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi pour ma bêtise et ma stupidité... ", dit-il en nichant son nez dans la nuque du brun. "

Himuro se dégagea puis se leva pour reprendre ses vêtements et enfin se rhabiller. Il n'eut même pas un seul regard pour Murasakibara. Il avait le visage fermé et ses mouvements étaient lents comme pour montrer sa lassitude.

Pendant ce temps, le géant réfléchissait à ses actes et à son comportement toujours sur son lit, maintenant assis, les bras entourant ses genoux. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave et d'irrémédiable. Il regrettait, et c'est là qu'il comprit que l'on devait toujours bien réfléchir avant d'agir. Malheureusement c'était trop tard, il connaissait le brun, il avait beau lui pardonner tout ce qu'il faisait et être compréhensif avec lui, il ne fallait pas abuser de ça.

Une fois habillé, Himuro prit son téléphone en main et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'y arrêter:

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en est arrivés là, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est très dommage... vraiment dommage. Peut-être que je suis trop gentil... ou peut-être que tu ne m'aime pas tant que ça pour m'avoir fait ça au final, dit le brun en regardant droit dans les yeux le géant. Bref, j'y vais ", murmura t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Et au même moment, Reia entra dans la chambre. Le brun la dépassa sans faire attention à elle, et sur le coup elle ne comprit pas du tout, il avait tellement l'habitude d'être attentionné envers sa personne. Et alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers, Reia se dirigea vers le lit de son frère pour s'y asseoir.

"Il a quoi Muro-chin ? "

Murasakibara ne répondit pas, il était ailleurs et n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler.

"Rei-chin... sors, c'est pas le moment. "

Elle l'écouta sans rechigner et sortit hors de la chambre. Elle sentait que son frère n'allait pas bien et qu'il ne fallait pas lui chercher d'ennui. Finalement il resta dans sa chambre toute la soirée, sans en sortir. La nuit allait être difficile pour lui.

De son côté, Himuro était rentré chez lui. Il s'était directement dirigé vers la douche avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'était calmé et voulait de la tranquillité, alors il éteignit son téléphone portable pour éviter que l'on puisse l'appeler ou qu'on lui envoie des messages. Il se mit à réfléchir et penser sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, devait-il penser à rompre avec Murasakibara ? Sûrement.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre vraiment pas tout beau et tout rose, vu que ça sous-entend une rupture. J'espère avoir vos avis et échanger avec vous ! Bye bi *.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **-** Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce long retard de plus d'un mois. Je ne m'attendais pas à prendre autant de temps pour ce chapitre. Encore pardon !

-Pour le contenu du chapitre... Vous verrez bien xD Mais plus sérieusement, c'est un chapitre entièrement dédié à Aomine et Kise et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout la fin, qui fait un peu avancer leur relation.

-Je remercie les revieweuses et par dessus tout, ma béta lectrice : Vyersdra. C'est moi qui écris l'histoire, mais tu es d'une très grande aide et je te fais un Gros bisou !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews *.***

 **H :** Je sais, c'était cruel de ma part de faire cette scène, mais c'est un couple avec beaucoup de problème et voilà ce qui est arrivé. Mais qui t'as dis qu'Aomine et Kise n'aurait aucun problème ? xD Bien sur qu'ils vont en avoir, haha ! Mmh... Je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais ils ne seront vraiment pas important en tant que couple dans ce cas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a bien fait rire, en fait xD C'est gentille !

 **Lormela :** Heeey ! Je pense qu'avec ce qu'il a essayé de lui faire, la première option n'est pas vraiment possible. Mais tu touche en plein de le mille avec la deuxième option ! Je veux que Murasaki réfléchisse à ses actions, qui comme ont la vu peuvent avoir de grave conséquence ! Donc je pense le faire bien morfler lui et sa fierté mal placé xD Surtout que Himuro, lui aussi en a beaucoup de la fierté. Oui, tu as raison ! Il faut qu'ils revoient leur relation, si ils veulent que ça marche. En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi ma fidèle lectrice et vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce long retard :S J'attends ton avis avec impatience sur ce chapitre *.*

 **Maintenant, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Kise. Oui, c'était le jour qu'il avait choisi pour se confesser à Aomine. Il pensait qu'en avouant au bleuté son amour pour lui, il pourrait enfin aller de l'avant et avancer. Ça faisait quand même presque trois ans qu'il enfouissait ses sentiments profondément dans son cœur et ça lui était devenu insupportable. C'est pour cela qu'il avait craqué lors de leur dispute, parce que c'en était devenu trop pour lui. Aomine ne comprenait visiblement rien, les rendez-vous répétés, les messages qu'il lui envoyait, tout ça c'était parce qu'il voulait être proche de lui, avoir une relation privilégiée avec lui, mais le bleuté ne semblait rien saisir.

Alors même s'il devait se faire rejeter par la panthère aujourd'hui, il ne reculerait pour rien au monde. Il y a des fois où il faut prendre son courage à deux mains et oser, car ont si l'on n'agit pas, on risque de fortement le regretter. C'était ce que Kise se disait depuis quelques temps, c'était plus pour s'encourager qu'autre chose, mais ça marchait très bien vu que le stress n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez depuis ce matin.

Il s'était réveillé avec beaucoup d'excitation, c'était une situation normalement très stressante mais il avait pris ça comme un défi, comme pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était capable d'y arriver. Puis il s'était levé, douché, avait mangé et rangé le loft. Il se sentait bien et apaisé, d'ailleurs il trouvait cela très bizarre. Toute personne normalement constituée serait devenue hystérique ou aurait laissé la folie l'envahir, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement.

Après avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il avait décidé de regarder quelques photos qu'il avait triées la veille dans plusieurs albums photos différents. Il y en avait diverses de lui avec ses amis ou juste quelques photos de ses _shootings_ dont il était très fier. Alors qu'il les contemplait, il tomba sur une photo de lui et Himuro qui souriaient en regardant l'objectif. Il y avait des moments comme ça, où il pensait au brun et se sentait très heureux et privilégié d'être celui qu'il avait choisi comme meilleur ami. Il le trouvait gentil, attentionné et calme, il était tombé sur une très bonne personne.

Il avait essayé de le joindre la veille, mais son téléphone avait sonné sans que personne ne réponde. Bon, ça ne devait pas être bien grave mais généralement après avoir manqué un de ses appels, Himuro le rappelait sans perdre de temps, or il l'avait appelé maintes et maintes fois, mais rien. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter, mais il était si fusionnel avec le brun que ce genre de choses pouvait très vite le paniquer. Il était quand même 15h00 et Himuro était parti depuis hier vers 17h00. Il fallait qu'il le rappelle et tout de suite !

Il composa donc le numéro du brun qu'il connaissait de tête et attendit qu'on lui réponde, mais ce fut le silence qui se fit entendre. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience. A quoi jouait son ami pour ne pas décrocher ! Il réessaya une seconde fois et celle-ci fut la bonne:

"Allo ! "

" _Oui ? "_

"Murocchi ! "

 _"Ryôta... "_

"Pourquoi tu me réponds pas depuis hier ? Tu m'as fais peur tu sais ! "

Le brun ne répondit pas.

"Murocchi... Ça va pas ? "

 _"Si... Pourquoi ? "_

"Arrête de mentir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? "

 _"Rien, je suis juste fatigué. "_

"Ça, ça se voit que tu es fatigué, hein ! Mais je sais qu'il y a autre chose ! Tu t'es encore disputé avec Murasakibaracchi ? D'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé avec lui hier ? Ça va mieux ?"

 _"Bon, écoute Ryôta, je suis vraiment fatigué et je n'ai pas très envie de parler. Alors je crois que je vais te laisser et on se rappellera plus tard, okay ? "_

"Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui je trouve, pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? Je t'ai posé des questions et toi tu me mets des vents... Allez, dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ! "

 _"T'es vraiment lourd, sincèrement. Je te laisse et bon courage pour ton rendez-vous... "_

"Allô ! Allô !

-J'hallucine ! Il m'a raccroché au nez ! "

Kise était vraiment sur les nerfs, il s'était inquiété pendant tout ce temps et son meilleur ami ne trouvait rien de mieux que d'être désagréable avec lui. Il était juste soucieux pour lui et c'est comme ça qu'on le remerciait ! Il n'allait pas être tranquille tant que le brun ne lui dirait pas le pourquoi de ce comportement. Soit il était vraiment mal, et dans ce cas ce n'était pas une raison pour lui parler comme cela. Soit il était de mauvaise humeur et dans le même cas ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter de la sorte.

Mais il avait raison sur un point : le rendez-vous avec Aomine. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié ce point-là. Il s'occuperait des problèmes avec Himuro plus tard, pour le moment il devait se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre.

Il était à présent 15h05 et le blond était tellement excité qu'il ne savait que faire avant que le métis ne vienne. Il réfléchissait à passer le temps avant l'heure fatidique, mais il ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Il pensa à ses devoirs, mais c'était tout juste le commencement des vacances, il avait tout le temps de s'en débarrasser plus tard.

Alors il décida d'appeler son ex-coéquipier et capitaine, Kasamatsu Yukio qui était à présent à l'université. Il avait gardé contact avec lui et ils s'appelaient de temps en temps. Le brun savait que Kise était amoureux d'Aomine, et il l'avait toujours poussé à se confesser au lieu de lui casser les oreilles avec ses "Aominecchi" par-ci et par-là. Mais le blond n'en avait pas eut le courage et ça toujours pour la même raison, il pensait que la panthère ne l'accepterait jamais car ils étaient du même sexe et que lui aimait les femmes. Son ex-coéquipier lui avait donc répondu que si il voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille et avancer, il fallait qu'il le fasse, et ça, même si la réponse était négative. C'était quand même dur d'écouter tous les jours un Kise qui vous parlait de ses peines de cœurs à longueur de journée. Et ça le blond l'avait compris il y avait peu, lui qui n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux avant Aomine ne savait pas à quel point l'amour pouvait être difficile.

Il n'avait pas pensé à annoncer à Kasamatsu le fait qu'il avait pris les devants avec le bleu, et l'appeler était un bon moyen de l'en informer. Alors il chercha son nom dans ses contacts et appuya sur la touche d'appel. Le téléphone sonnait, mais comme avec Himuro, personne ne répondait et ça pour toutes les fois qu'il réessaya. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses dents, tout le monde avait décidé de l'ignorer en ce jour si important ou quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'attarda pas plus et se dirigea sur son balcon qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant l'heure et il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir à comment tuer le temps. Alors une fois arrivé dans le lieu qui était assez spacieux, il alla s'affaler sur l'une des chaises qui était devant lui et s'assit en laissant son esprit vagabonder où bon lui semblait. Il regardait le ciel d'un bleu magnifique, avec les nuages blancs qui se déplaçaient en cachant parfois le soleil qui brillait de tout son éclat.

Cette vue relaxa Kise, qui en voyant l'heure sur sa montre, commença à ressentir le stress. Lui qui croyait pouvoir échapper à l'anxiété ! Il était à présent 15h20 et il sentait vraiment la boule remonter dans son estomac et cela, à une vitesse folle. Il fallait qu'il boive ou ça empirerait. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, qui était juste à côté de la porte du salon. Il y arriva en quelques pas et se prit un verre avant d'ouvrir le robinet, mais au moment de mettre l'eau dans son récipient, la porte sonna. Il lâcha son verre d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être Aomine, pas en avance de 40 minutes ! Ses mains commencèrent à trembler et de même pour ses jambes, il fallait qu'il se calme et rapidement. Il reprit finalement son verre pour y ajouter l'eau et la but d'un coup sec en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Aomine était en retard à chaque fois qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et ça tout le temps, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Alors pourquoi serait-il à l'heure aujourd'hui ? Kise s'apaisa à cette pensée et se dirigea enfin vers l'entrée, il était encore un peu stressé à l'idée que la personne à la porte puisse être le métis, mais c'était impossible, alors sa main s'empara de la poignée et la pressa.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut le choc de sa vie. Il se trouvait devant lui, un Aomine souriant de toutes ses dents avec ses mains dans ses poches. Kise voulait juste mourir à cet instant, il avait attendue ce moment depuis plus d'une semaine, il était enfin prêt, mais pour dans 40 minutes, pas pour maintenant !

"Yo !

-Yo... Fut la seule chose que put sortir le blondinet.

"T'es tout pâle, ça va pas ?

-Si, si, c'est que je m'attendais pas à te voir arriver en avance, mâchouilla t-il entre ses dents.

-Répète, j'ai pas compris.

-Laisse tomber, rentre, ricana-t-il, gêné. Tu es vraiment en avance pour une fois, c'est... fantastique, rajouta t-il d'un ton ironique.

-Alors ? C'pas la classe ça? Impressionné, non ? Sourit le bleu, fier de lui.

-Ouais, frustré plutôt, grommela-t-il afin que son ami ne puisse pas l'entendre.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as dit quelq'chose à l'instant.

-Non, tu délires complétement, fit-il en se détournant d'Aomine pour cacher son anxiété. Va dans le salon.

-Si tu l'dis, okay !

-Je reviens tout de suite. »

Le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête, lui qui se sentait si bien ce matin, qui se sentait si léger, était à présent en totale panique. C'était complètement justifié, après tout Aomine était là, chez lui, dans son salon. _No stress,_ c'était le mot que Kise avait en tête et qui était censé le tranquilliser. Il fallait qu'il paraisse le plus normal possible face au bleu. Il se claqua le visage pour se donner du courage et repartit vers le salon. Et à peine fut-il rentré dans la pièce qu'Aomine lui adressa la parole :

"Hey bébé, t'as un énorme salon, tu sais ?

-Non, non, je suis aveugle. Ben oui qu'il est grand, c'est un loft, normal ! " Dit le blond d'un ton agressif.

Kise n'avait même pas relevé le surnom que lui avait donné Aomine.

"Woww ! Calme, on dirait que tu vas me manger ", rit-il d'un ton sensuel.

C'est vrai, Kise était complétement en mode défensif et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait, il désirait passer un bon moment avec la panthère sans accrochage ni dispute. Mais parti comme ça, ça n'allait pas être possible.

"Excuse-moi...

-T'inquiète et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi au lieu d'rester debout, t'as l'air tout tendu...

-Ah non, pas du tout, ça va ", dit le blond en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui se trouvait à côté de celui où était assis Aomine.

Il y avait trois grands canapés beiges assez séparés, avec au milieu une table en verre et des bougies de mêmes couleurs dessus. En face, se trouvait un petit meuble blanc, beige avec une grande télé disposée en son centre.

"J'ai dis à côté de moi, fit le bleu en tâtant la place.

-Je suis très bien ici, pourquoi tu veux que je change de place ?

-Allez, viens, dit-il avec un doux sourire.

-T'es chiant !

-Je sais... mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non ? "

Kise leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait parler au métis tout en étant stressé et ce dernier n'était même pas sérieux, ça le décourageait.

"Ecoute Aominecchi... il faut que je te parle d'un truc sérieux !

-Oulah, j'aime pas c'ton, mais vraiment pas.

-Oui ben, il faut que tu écoute quand même !

-Déstresse.

-Hein ?

-J'ai dis déstresse. Non mais sérieusement, tu t'es vu ? On pourrait croire qu'y a un mort.

-Ça ce voit tant que ça ? Demanda Kise d'une expression serrée.

-Depuis que j'suis arrivé j'ai remarqué, mais là ça m'agace un peu, t'vois, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. T'es pas comme d'hab', et là j'ai envie d'parler à mon bébé excité et joyeux, pas à celui tout coincé et tendu. Allez relax ! Je sais pas ce qui te rend comme ça, mais à tous les coups tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Mmh...

-Avant qu'on parle, t'veux pas qu'on fasse un truc cool, genre jouer à un jeu vidéo ?

Le blond voulait le lui dire maintenant et tout de suite avant de perdre son courage, mais la panthère avait raison, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Cette proposition était donc la bienvenue, cela l'aiderait sûrement à être mieux.

"Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » Dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Aomine avait réussi à calmer Kise, pas totalement, mais assez pour qu'il se détende un peu.

"Je vais chercher les jeux et ma console alors.

-Ramène les meilleurs jeux, hein !

-Ouais, ouais", cria le blond alors qu'il montait les marche des escaliers, pour arriver au premier étage, qui n'était séparé du rez-de-chaussée par aucun plafond.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il referma directement la porte et alla se jeter sur son lit tel un enfant. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux après que le bleu lui ait parlé. Il avait ressentit un tel stress qu'il en avait oublié de bien regarder sa panthère. Il était tellement beau avec son jeans bleu foncé et sa chemise blanche. C'était rare de le voir s'habiller avec ce genre de hauts. Il fallait qu'il envoie un message à Himuro pour lui dire à quel point il était magnifique et à quel point il l'aimait... Sauf que son ami lui avait raccroché au nez et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler. Mais il en mourrait d'envie, alors il lui en envoya quand même, quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir :

"Alors tu t'reposes ou quoi ? Dit Aomine en se couchant à côté du blond et regardant l'écran de son portable.

-Hey, regarde pas ce que je fais !

-Tu parles de moi ? Fit la panthère pour taquiner son partenaire.

-Q... Quoi ? Mais tu rêves tellement ! Pourquoi je parlerai de toi ? " Rigola Kise pour appuyer son mensonge.

Aomine se rapprocha doucement du blondinet et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule. Il rapprocha par la même occasion le visage de son homologue au sien, avança ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles et lui susurra :

"Parce que tu m'aimes."

Après cela Kise regarda le bleu dans les yeux, il avait l'air tellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait et c'était tellement troublant. Ses yeux descendirent ensuite sur ses lèvres tellement... belles. Aomine n'avait rien raté non plus, lui aussi aimait le blond, tellement fort qu'il en rêvait, tellement fort que ça faisait mal. C'était bien de toujours sourire, de toujours le taquiner pour maintenir ce lien qu'il voulait unique avec lui. Mais ce n'était plus assez, il voulait aller plus loin avec lui, il désirait pouvoir l'embrasser sans avoir peur d'être repoussé, il voulait qu'ils se touchent comme tout couple normal ferait. Et là, il était tout proche de lui, ses lèvres à disposition, il n'existait pas plus beau rêve.

Mais Kise savait que son ami disait vrai, cependant il ne comptait ni confirmer, ni réfuter, pas comme ça en tout cas. Puis il avait tellement peu confiance en lui ! Il se poussa et se releva du lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé et dit :

"Tu viens, on a une partie à faire, non ? Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux ! "

Aomine n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était sur le point de faire ce dont il avait rêvé depuis plus de trois ans et ce même rêve lui échappait tout d'un coup. Il se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond, il en avait vraiment marre de tout ça, de tourner en rond.

"A... alors Aominecchi, tu rêvasses ?

-Non. Tu peux descendre, j'arrive.

-Okay.

Kise prit la console et les jeux vidéo, puis ouvrit la porte pour ensuite descendre les escaliers. En faisant son petit chemin, il se sentait toujours autant troublé, ils étaient quand même si proches l'un de l'autre à ce moment ! Mais bon, il devait arrêter de fantasmer, il n'était pas dans un film ou dans un _manga_.

Pendant que le blond installait le matériel, Aomine pensait : "Je passe à l'action ou je me morfonds toute ma vie ? ". Kise était pour lui une recharge d'émotions. Une personne qui vous énervait un moment pour vous faire éclater de rire un autre. Tout son contraire et il aimait ça, leurs différences. Puis il fallait le dire, Kise était une vraie beauté. Il n'aimait pas les hommes de base, mais le blond était unique à ses yeux. En plus de sa beauté, il avait des fesses parfaites. Il pouvait passer des heures à les regarder sans se lasser. C'était bizarre, oui, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce qu'il aimait chez les femmes c'était leurs poitrines, mais chez Kise c'était ses fesses et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les toucher.

Mais pour l'instant c'était loin d'être possible tant qu'il n'était pas avec le blond. Il souffla tout l'air dans ses poumons et se releva pour s'étirer et enfin descendre rejoindre son camarade.

"C'est bon, t'es enfin prêt ? On joue ?

-Quand tu veux.

-D'abord regarde les jeux que j'ai et choisis-en un."

Aomine fouilla dans la pile de jeux. Il y en avait d'intéressants, comme de moins attirants.

"J'sais pas, viens voir avec moi.

-Tiens ! Regarde celui-là, il est vraiment bien ! C'est un jeu de foot.

-J'sais pas jouer au foot moi.

-On y joue pas réellement, tu sais très bien !

-Ouais, mais moi j'joue aux jeux de foot comme je joue dans la vrai vie, c't-à-dire une vrai merde. Choisis un jeu de basket.

-On dirait que tu ne sais jouer qu'à ça, Aominecchi.

-Ah ouais ? On parie ? S'excita la panthère, tout comme réveillée.

-T'es difficile toi ! Rigola Kise. Mais d'accord, je serai le vainqueur !

-On verra ça ! "

Après avoir déplacé la table et s'être installés sur le sol, les deux jeunes hommes enchainèrent les parties de jeux. Passant du foot au basket, et des jeux de guerres aux jeux de combats. Sans compter le foot, Aomine était le grand vainqueur de tous leurs duels. Ils étaient fatigués, il fallait dire que jouer trois heures non-stop avait fait son effet. Ils s'étaient réinstallés sur le canapé en face de la télé et regardaient le plafond pour laisser leurs pensées vagabonder quelques minutes dans le silence. Et Aomine prit la parole :

"J'ai la dalle. Tu t'rappelles de c'que j't'avais dis, non ? Que j'venais à condition que tu me fasses quelq'chose.

-Oh...

-Oh, quoi ?

-Oh mince, sourit Kise.

-Quoi ?

-Non mais tu m'as vraiment cru ?

-Ben, oui, répondit Aomine comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Ben, tu n'aurais pas dû. Non mais sincèrement, tu crois que je sais cuisiner moi ? Si je rentre dans la cuisine, je te la brûle en moins de 5 minutes. Bon, je sais faire des choses basiques mais sans plus.

-J'espère qu'c'est une blague !

-Non, il fallait bien que je mente pour que tu viennes », rigola le blond.

La panthère avait l'air complètement abattue. La nourriture c'était sacré pour lui et son ami avait osé lui mentir juste pour l'appâter. Même si il serait venu sans qu'on lui tende un sucre.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose avec une recette de pizza que j'ai trouvée. Ca devrait être drôle à faire, non ? Dit Kise bien excité.

-Mmh...

-Allez ! Me fait pas la tête et viens m'aider, on va cuisiner ensemble ! "

Aomine n'avait pas l'air convaincu, donc Kise lui prit la main et le traîna avec lui jusque dans la cuisine. On aurait dit une mère et son fils.

Une fois arrivé, le blond se dirigea directement vers le plan de travail. Il avait déjà tout préparé à l'avance, tout les ingrédients étaient présents, farine, levure, sauce tomate, poivron, en bref tout. Sauf qu'il était sûr que le résultat serait une vrai catastrophe, il ne fallait pas le mettre dans une cuisine, mais tant pis. Il avait prévue de le faire avec Aomine au début, mais à cause du stress il avait voulu précipiter les choses et avait laissé cela de côté.

"J'sais pas cuisiner non plus, idiot.

-T'inquiète ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais une recette avec moi.

-M'ouais...

-Allez ! Du nerf !

-T'es bien excité comparé à tout à l'heure, ça fait plaisir, sourit finalement le bleu.

-Ouais... C'est grâce à toi ! Je suis content que tu sois là."

Kise avait comme oublié qu'il devait lui confesser ses sentiments. Il se sentait juste bien comme ça.

-Moi aussi j'suis content d'être là."

Kise sourit de toutes ses dents et se retourna pour commencer la préparation. Il avait déposé la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite la recette et la prit dans les mains pour regarder comment la réaliser. Aomine était juste à côté de lui et le regardait sans rien dire, il pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, quand le blond et lui avaient leurs visages si proche l'un de l'autre que l'on aurait cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Il voulait vraiment le faire, maintenant. Mais Kise le sortit de ses pensées :

"Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

-Ah... ouais...

-Tiens, regardes comment il faut faire. Finalement c'est pas si difficile que ça en a l'air, non ?

-Ouais...

-Je savais pas qu'il fallait mettre de la crème fraîche dans la pâte à pizza.

-Ouais, surprenant, dit Aomine en regardant la feuille.

-Je savais ! Tu ne lis même pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la feuille ! T'as pas envie de le faire ?

-Non, c'est pas ça, désolé. J'suis juste fatigué en fait.

-Ah, il fallait juste me le dire ! Tu peux t'asseoir et je le ferai seul.

-Ça t'dérange pas ?

-Non vraiment, je peux me débrouiller seul.

-Okay ", fit Aomine en allant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la table, qui se trouvait face au plan de travail.

Kise commença à exécuter la recette sans un mot. Il était très peu habitué à cuisiner, il se contentait de petits plats très faciles à réaliser ou il s'achetait des choses déjà faites et que l'on pouvait chauffer grâce au micro-onde. Au moins il savait allumer une gazinière et c'était déjà ça de gagné. C'était pour cela qu'il était si concentré, il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise et tout gâcher. Il était tellement focalisé sur sa tâche qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui.

Il malaxait la pâte, quand des mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses hanches. Ces mêmes mains ramenèrent ses fesses vers elles et il sentit un torse, et quelque chose d'assez volumineux plus bas. Il était collé à un corps robuste et grand et un souffle régulier s'abattait sur sa nuque, il était chaud. Il se sentait bien plaqué contre cette masse, c'était chaleureux. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté gauche et croisa le regarde bleu foncé et profond d'Aomine. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était contre la panthère. Ça devait être un rêve, non ? Pourquoi Aomine viendrait-il se coller à lui aussi intimement ? Pourtant il vit les lèvres du bleu s'approcher doucement et frôler les siennes, puis reculer. Il était surpris, très surpris. Le métis le regarda intensément comme pour lui demander la permission et refondit sur ses lèvres maintenant légèrement entrouvertes. Rêve ou pas, c'était un moment qu'il avait longtemps attendu. Aomine le retourna pour lui faire face et plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre celle du blond. Ses mains pressèrent ses fesses pour le coller plus à lui et approfondir le baiser. Kise agrippa sa chemise et ouvrit plus grand la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de celui qu'il aimait, puis quelque seconde plus tard il fit de même en introduisant la sienne dans la bouche du bleu. Sa tête allait sur un côté, puis de l'autre pour toujours plus d'intensité. Il était si maladroit que cela fit sourire la panthère contre sa bouche. C'était son premier baiser après tout.

Après ce qui fut un long échange, il coupa le contact avec les lèvres du bleu pour nicher son nez dans son cou, toujours agrippé à lui. Aussi, il se remettait doucement de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ça avait été plus qu'agréable, mais le geste d'Aomine restait tout de même incompréhensible pour lui, alors il lui demanda :

"Aominecchi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Surtout la fin en fait xD J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A la prochaine et bye bi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **\- Je poste ce chapitre plus vite que le précédent, j'ai moins traînée et j'en suis contente !**

 **-J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur le chapitre, vous verrez vous même et j'espère que ça plaira. J'ai quand même pas mal douté et j'espère pour rien xD**

 **-Et comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup Vyersdra pour la correction !**

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Kiddou :** Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Oh, contente que cette scène t'ais plu ! J'avais peur au début de la mettre mais finalement je l'ai mis, haha. Si le couple principale te plait, c'est le plus important et j'espère que je saurai encore de faire rêver ! Merci encore et gros bisou :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Aomine et Kise était dans la cuisine depuis cinq minutes maintenant, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Le baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'était pas prévu et il méritait quelques explications. Mais quelque part, ils avaient toujours désiré que cela arrive, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne le sache. Le métis avait fait ça sous le coup d'une impulsion, il n'avait pas réfléchi, ça avait été la journée de trop pour le faire craquer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé franchir le pas, mais il ne voulait plus garder ce qu'il ressentait en lui, c'était devenu trop lourd. Et même s'il avait répété mainte et mainte fois à Satsuki que jamais il ne parlerait à Kise de ses réels sentiments pour lui, parce que ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'il était fier, il était passé au-dessus de tout ça. Ça ne faisait que compliquer les choses, et même si le blond ne voulait pas de lui, il s'accrocherait et l'aurait coûte que coûte !

De son côté, Kise était partagé entre différentes émotions. L'euphorie tout d'abord, parce qu'il pensait que jamais cela n'arriverait (tout comme le bleuté) et qu'il passerait ses jours à fantasmer sur lui. Mais il était surtout dans l'incompréhension. Aomine ne semblait pas épris de lui, même s'il était vrai qu'il l'embêtait beaucoup avec ses "bébé", mais cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Son ami aimait beaucoup le taquiner et il savait que c'était pour blaguer, alors il ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de mots. Ce serait prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Mais de là à venir l'embrasser comme ça, c'était trop ! Ce geste ne voulait absolument rien dire pour lui et d'un côté, ça le mettait en colère. Il sentait qu'on jouait avec lui et rien de plus.

"Aominecchi... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? " Dit-il en se retirant des bras de la panthère, pour ensuite le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Aomine ne répondit pas et faisait de même en le jaugeant du regard.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour répondre ? Ou peut-être que tu veux juste t'amuser ?

-S'amuser ? Répondit le métis très sérieusement.

-Quoi d'autre alors ? " Répliqua le blond, commençant peu à peu à perdre patience.

En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. De plus Kise n'avait pas l'air enchanté, et il aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait aimé cet échange entre eux. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le blond avait répondu à son baiser. Cela lui mit encore plus le doute, mais il ne voulait et ne devait pas reculer. C'est lui qui avait fait le premier pas, alors il devait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il respira fortement, et avec l'air le plus sérieux et convainquant possible, se rapprocha du blond jusqu'à être en face de lui. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, il suivait ses instincts, comme la panthère qu'il était. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kise et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui afin que leurs deux corps puissent se toucher. C'était un pur bonheur de le sentir contre lui, comme ça. Mais cela aurait été mieux s'il n'avait pas ce dur regard à l'appui. Kise s'était laissé faire et n'avait pas protesté mais il avait tout de même un visage qui ne montrait pas qu'il était heureux. Il le regardait d'un air blasé et fatigué. Tant pis, il le persuaderait de son amour, peu importe comment !

"Et si j'te disais que j'craque pour toi depuis trois ans, et que j'te l'ai pas dis parce que j'avais pas les tripes pour... Tu m'croirais ?

Kise le regardait toujours d'un air dur, mais il devait bien l'avouer, Aomine avait l'air plus que sincère et déterminé. Il souffla fortement, enleva les mains d'Aomine de ses hanches et les prit dans les siennes pour le mener jusqu'à la table et le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'en accapara également d'une autre et se positionna en face du métis, pour finalement plaquer doucement ses mains contre son visage. Il ne parla pas pendant deux bonne minutes, toujours avec le regard du bleuté très intense sur lui. Que devait-il penser de tout ça ? Il était perdu... Complètement.

Le métis voyait bien que son ami ne comprenait pas, qu'il était perplexe et c'était tout à fait normal. Il avait toujours joué l'ami taquin avec lui, c'était juste logique qu'il ne le croie pas. Mais il ne voulait pas sortir de cette maison tant qu'il ne se serait pas fait bien comprendre.

"Ecoute Kise... J'te mens pas. Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais c'est comme ça, j't'aime et c'est tout, dit-il avec détermination.

-J'ai bien envie de te croire mais... pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? "

En disant cela, Kise baissa les yeux... Il était tellement mal placé pour lui dire ça...

Après tout, lui aussi ne lui avait rien dit et même s'il comptait se jeter à l'eau aujourd'hui, c'était après de longs années plus tard. Alors si Aomine disait vrai, il pouvait donc le comprendre. Mais il n'était toujours pas en confiance.

"T'as peur de quoi ? Que j'sois juste un mytho ? Ou c'est juste que tu m'aimes pas ? "

Il était vraiment sérieux pour sa première question, il voulait savoir si Kise le prenait pour un menteur ou pas. Mais pour la deuxième, il pensait déjà avoir la réponse à sa question. D'après les réactions du blondinet, il ne le laissait pas insensible. Le baiser, les mains sur ses hanches sans qu'il ne proteste... C'est vrai que ce n'était pas assez pour dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il voulait y croire et s'accrocher à ce petit espoir.

Kise craquait. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait ! Il souffrait tellement de ne rien lui dire et de tout garder pour lui. Son visage se couvrit d'un coup d'une tristesse qu'il tenta de ne pas laisser paraitre, mais malheureusement pour lui, Aomine le remarqua.

"Ki...

-Aominecchi... "

Kise se leva brusquement de sa chaise et vint entourer de ses bras le cou de la panthère avec possessivité. Le métis était totalement surpris... Cette réaction de la part de son ami était tellement inattendue. Alors il n'avait pas tort, le blond avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui... ? Devait-il crier de joie ? Savourer ce moment ? Il était euphorique de l'intérieur, indirectement Kise venait de lui déclarer sa flamme sans même avoir parlé. Mais avant de sauter sur cette conclusion, Aomine voulait qu'il le lui dise de sa propre bouche.

Le blondinet, lui, enfouit son nez dans le coup d'Aomine et ferma les yeux. C'était une grande libération pour lui. Il sentit un énorme poids disparaitre de ses épaules, à tel point qu'il sentit les larmes venir. C'était un jeune homme émotif, quand il y avait un trop plein d'émotion dans son cœur, il explosait et pleurait. Et là, c'était ce qui lui arrivait, il était vraiment chamboulé et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ses larmes coulaient. Était-ce parce que son amour était partagé ? S'il l'était vraiment, car des doutes subsistaient quand même. Ou était-ce parce qu'il se sentait apaisé ? Sûrement tout ça à la fois.

Il essaya de se retenir afin qu'Aomine ne l'entende pas ; mais ses reniflements interpellèrent la panthère qui sentit à présent des larmes dans son cou.

"Bébé, tu pleures ? "

Kise ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer et de plus en plus bruyamment, ne retenant plus ses couinements. Il serra plus fort le cou du métis, qui lui se leva de sa chaise et prit la taille du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'Aomine ne se décide à lui prendre la main et à l'emmener dans le salon. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés avec l'un des bras du métis par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

A vrai dire Aomine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kise était en larme. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il ne tarda pas à poser la question au jeune homme :

"Kise... tu peux m'dire pourquoi tu pleures ? J'comprends pas, j'ai dis un mauvais truc ? "

Le blondinet essuya le liquide de ses joues et tenta de se calmer. Il se doutait bien que son homologue ne comprenait pas sa réaction... Et lui-même d'ailleurs. Mais c'était juste trop d'un coup, le baiser, le fait qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, c'était beaucoup de choses à la fois pour lui. Mais lui aussi devait lui dire, pour ses sentiments.

"Non. C'est moi qui suis bizarre, je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai craqué, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné à la fin de sa phrase. En fait... c'est parce que... Je... je ne sais pas comment le dire, c'est compliqué ", dit-il en fuyant le regard de la panthère.

C'était vraiment dur à dire, et cela même si Aomine venait de lui confesser qu'il l'aimait.

"Kise, pourquoi tu t'complique la vie ? Dis juste ce que t'as dire et ce sera fini. "

Quand le métis lui dit ceci, le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout était simple pour lui et qu'ils n'étaient pas pareils.

-Aominecchi... Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai invité ici aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi j'agissais bizarrement ces derniers temps ?

-Non, mais dis moi, j't'écoute. "

Aomine était très attentif aux réactions de Kise.

"Beh en fait... Comment dire... "

Aomine retira son bras de son épaule et se positionna bien face à lui pour le regarder intensément. Même si il n'était pas du genre à être patient, il le serait avec le blond, peu importe le temps qu'il prendrait.

Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, il décida de l'encourager à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais le blond le devança finalement :

"Tu comprends si je fais ça... ? "

Il prit la nuque du métis et avança sa tête pour s'accaparer de ses lèvres et les sceller aux siennes, doucement, tout doucement. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'exprimer avec les mots, alors il avait décidé de parler avec les gestes au lieu de perdre du temps inutilement. Il attendit que son ami réponde au baiser, avant d'émettre une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Il coupa court à l'échange, il n'avait pas été passionné ou intense, mais il y avait mis tous les mots qu'il n'avait pas pu dire oralement. Le métis ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder comme si il était la plus belle personne sur Terre. Il était beau, magnifique. A partir de ce moment, il sut que beaucoup de choses changeraient pour lui.

"Ca fait très longtemps que je voulais faire ça... Je t'ai toujours collé quand on était au club de basket ensemble à Teikô. Tu étais fort, impressionnant et personne ne pouvait te battre... J'étais fasciné par toi... Je sais que je suis homosexuel depuis longtemps, déjà à l'époque du collège. Pour cacher ça, je suis sorti avec pas mal de filles, mais tu étais là, toujours... J'ai commencé à te trouver de plus en plus beau et attirant, je te voyais partout, sans arrêt. "

Kise fit une pause pendant un petit moment. Ce dont il parlait était très important pour lui, il était en train de se livrer sans tabou à la personne qu'il aimait.

"Ca s'est amplifié quand un jour alors qu'on s'entrainait comme d'habitude, je me suis foulé la cheville alors qu'on avait un match le lendemain. Tu es resté avec moi toute la soirée, sans te plaindre. J'ai pu te connaitre plus ce jour-là et je t'ai trouvé plein de qualités. Et depuis ce moment-là, tu n'es plus sorti de ma tête. "

Après avoir terminé son petit discours, Kise vint attraper la chemise d'Aomine pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite entrecroiser ses deux bras autour du cou de ce dernier comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"Je t'aime... Aominecchi. "

Aomine bugga un instant avant de finalement lui aussi entrelacer ses bras autour du dos de Kise. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, et sourit faiblement. Il n'était pas du genre à être attendri par les discours émotionnels des autres, mais il devait bien avouer qu'à cet instant, il était touché par les paroles du jaune. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que tout cela pouvait se cacher au fond de lui. Kise était très sensible, mais il savait aussi bien camoufler ses états d'âme et aujourd'hui il s'était confié à lui. Il le trouvait magnifique.

Mais alors qu'ils savouraient l'étreinte de l'un et de l'autre, le téléphone de la panthère sonna. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se décolla du blond. Il cracha un juron et entreprit d'éteindre son appareil. Qui pouvait bien le déranger alors qu'il profitait de son bébé ? Cependant Kise l'arrêta très vite et le poussa à répondre.

"Aominecchi, tu devrais répondre, c'est peut-être important.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que toi à cet instant, bébé ? "

Kise pouffa de rire, Aomine était sérieux quand il disait ça, c'était drôle et adorable de sa part. Mais il allait quand même répondre !

"Aominecchi... Réponds », sourit-il.

Le métis souffla et lui servit un air blasé, mais se décida tout de même à répondre.

"Ran, qu'est-ce-tu veux ? J'ai dit qu'fallait pas m'appeler aujourd'hui ! "

"Ren... "

"Quoi Ren ? Dit Aomine, agacé.

"Ren... Il fait à nouveau une crise... Une crise d'épilepsie..."

Le frère du bleu était perdu et essoufflé, il pouvait le ressentir dans sa voix.

"Comment ça ? "

"Je sais pas... J'étais dans la cuisine et... et d'un coup j'entends quelque chose s'écraser sur le sol et c'était Ren ! Je sais pas quoi faire... Viens... C'est bien plus violent que d'habitude... "

"Essaye de t'calmer, j'arrive tout de suite, mais avant dis-moi comment il est. "

"Il bave, il bave beaucoup trop et puis il y a plus de sang qui sort de sa bouche que les autres fois et il convulse très violemment aussi... "

"Okay et tu l'as bien mis sur le côté ? J'espère qu'il est pas couché sur le dos au moins ? "

"Oui, comme d'habitude... Viens vite, j'ai peur, je sais pas quoi faire ! "

Le petit frère d'Aomine âgé de 14 ans, commença à gémir, puis à pleurer.

"Fais rien, j'arrive tout suite ! Et calme-toi, ça va bien se passer, reste juste à côté de lui. "

"D'accord... A tout à l'heure. "

Aomine raccrocha et se leva brusquement.

"J'dois partir tout de suite, j'te laisse.

-Quoi ? Comme ça ? Aominecchi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'était qui ?

-J'ai pas l'temps de t'expliquer, mais t'inquiète pas j't'enverrai un message ! "

Aomine n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Kise de lui répondre qu'il se précipita vers la sortie et quitta le loft. Le blond était un peu perdu, tout se passait si bien, et ce coup d'appel venait de tout gâcher. Mais il se doutait bien que ce devait être important pour que la panthère panique comme il l'avait fait. Il hésitait quand même à le suivre, sa réaction ne le rassurait pas du tout. Mais il se résigna finalement. Il attendrait son message.

Il se coucha en fin de compte sur le canapé, dos à celui-ci et yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il était comme... bouleversé. Il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel, après s'être contenu depuis le collège. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était maintenant en couple avec Aomine ? Les questions et les pensées fusèrent dans sa tête, tellement qu'elle pouvait exploser.

Mais une question fit surface et suffit à le rendre soucieux. Il regarda son portable et ne vit aucun message de la part de son ami. Il se demandait comment allait Himuro...

* * *

Himuro était assis sur son lit, contemplant le ciel bleu et ses nuages blancs qui dansaient selon le bon vouloir du vent. Il avait une chambre de taille normale, composée d'un lit collé au mur de gauche, un bureau juste à côté où étaient posées certaines affaires comme sont ordinateur, des stylos et ses fournitures d'école. Un placard était disposé en face du mur de droite, où juste à côté se trouvait une commode avec une télé posée dessus. Ainsi, il pouvait regarder la télévision quand l'envie lui prenait.

Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Il pensait au fait qu'à cette heure-ci il devait normalement être chez son petit ami, comme la plupart de son temps. C'était une personne calme, assez réfléchie, qui ne se laissait pas aller aux émotions, c'est pour cela qu'il avait réussi à tenir le coup par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sa peine était telle qu'il savait que s'il ne les contrôlait pas, il deviendrait fou.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre son comportement, pourquoi Murasakibara avait-il réagit de la sorte avec lui ? Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, penser à le forcer à coucher avec lui ? Surtout pour des raisons aussi absurdes ! Il savait son homme très jaloux, mais pas au point de lui faire du mal. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était hors de question qu'il se remette avec lui, du moins pas pour le moment, pas avec autant de problèmes dans leur couple. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini entre eux deux, il l'aimait encore beaucoup trop pour ça, mais il ne pouvait pas envisager de retourner avec lui pour l'instant.

Mais il savait que ne pas voir le géant pendant un bon moment allait se ressentir sur son attitude avec les gens et son moral. Il était fait pour cet homme et personne d'autre, il était comme sa moitié, il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans qu'ils ne se voient. Beaucoup de gens les connaissant, étaient convaincus que Murasakibara était dépendant de lui à cause de son comportement d'enfant, mais ils ne voyaient pas le cœur de Himuro. En réalité c'était lui le plus attaché au géant, même si cela ne se voyait pas, il était accro à lui. Comme Kise et Kagami, c'était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire rire aux éclats, à le toucher profondément et à faire en sorte qu'il sorte de sa coquille, lui qui était de nature sérieuse et posée. Même en étant une personne très gentille et attentionnée, il était très réservé. De plus, Murasakibara était l'une des seules personnes à qui il était plus qu'attaché et sans lui, il ressentirait sûrement un gros vide.

Tant pis, il s'était donné corps et âme à sa relation avec lui, mais il avait tout gâché en un coup de balai. C'était loin d'être un mauvais garçon, c'était même le contraire et sans sa jalousie, surtout envers Kagami, il était sûr que rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Tout n'était pas beau et rose dans la vie et il l'avait bien compris.

Il ne voulait voir personne et il espérait qu'aucun individu ne viendrait l'embêter. Il repensa au coup de téléphone et au message de Kise. Après réflexion il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas été gentil avec son meilleur ami mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, surtout avec un blondinet en grande forme. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il aimait chez lui, son énergie et son enthousiasme, mais avec ses problèmes il ne voulait rien entendre.

Et alors qu'il se coucha sur son lit, il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Il se redressa instantanément sur le matelas. A part Kagami et Murasakibara, personne n'avait la clé de chez lui et il espérait de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas le géant. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva du lit pour aller vérifier. Ce ne pouvait pas être son frère, il le prévenait à chaque fois qu'il venait à Akita pour le voir, pourtant il n'avait reçu ni appel, ni message de sa part. Il sortit de sa chambre, perplexe, pour se diriger dans le couloir le menant à la porte d'entrée. Il était irrité, il ne voulait vraiment voir personne, ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Une fois dans la longue allée, il vit les cheveux rouges vifs de Kagami. Son visage se tordit en une moue d'incompréhension : que faisait-il ici ?

"Taiga ? Dit-il les sourcils toujours froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Cache ta joie surtout, rigola Kagami. Je peux repartir si tu veux, hein !

-Non, non. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à recevoir la visite de quelqu'un, rétorqua Himuro qui plaqua l'une de ses mains sur son visage, signe de sa fatigue.

-T'as l'air exténué Tatsuya ! Tu n'as pas passé la nuit chez Murasakibara ? Je voulais de faire une surprise en venant avant toi, vu que je croyais que tu étais chez lui. " Sourit-il.

Le brun se sentit tout de suite mal à la prononciation du prénom du géant. Il baissa la tête et n'osa pas regarder Kagami, il ne voulait pas que ce qui lui était arrivé la veille se sache. Et même s'il mentait, son frère le verrait, il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui cacher cela. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il savait plus que bien comment réagirait Kagami s'il était mis au courant. Il se comporterait avec violence et agressivité, tout ce dont il avait horreur.

"Je suis allé chez lui, mais je suis rentré ensuite. Donne-moi tes affaires, je vais les ranger. "

Il se déplaça jusque dans sa chambre, espérant que Kagami n'ait rien remarqué de son attitude. En temps normal, il serait vraiment très heureux de le voir, mais là, il était fatigué. Il ne tenait pas à éveiller les soupçons, il essayerait donc de faire un effort.

Pendant qu'il rangeait les affaires de son frère dans la chambre, il lui demanda :

"En fait Taiga, tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

-Une semaine ou un peu plus, je sais pas », hurla t-il pour se faire bien entendre.

Le fait qu'il reste ne le dérangeait pas du tout, mais s'il restait tout ce temps, il finirait sûrement par remarquer l'absence de son petit ami et lui poserait des tas de questions. Il souffla l'air dans ses poumons et repartit vers le salon pour y rejoindre le tigre. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, tête baissée. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de parler :

"Ca fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas te voir avec ton monstre, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. "

Himuro le trouvait vraiment agaçant à parler de Murasakibara. Ne pouvait-il pas parler d'autre chose que de lui ?

"Ouais, ouais je sais. Tu veux pas manger ou boire ? " Dit-il comme pour changer de sujet.

Le joueur de Seirin sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son frère. Il savait que ce n'était pas une personne très expressive, mais quand même, pourquoi était-il si froid alors qu'il lui disait qu'il voulait absolument le voir ? Lui était-il arrivé un problème ? Si oui, il n'avait pas intérêt à lui cacher quoique ce soit ! Il avait horreur de ça, quand Himuro avait des soucis et qu'il préférait les garder pour lui. Mais il ne dirait rien pour le moment.

"J'ai plutôt envie de sortir jouer au basket, ça te dis ?

-Taiga... j'ai vraiment pas la force de sortir...

-T'es malade ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

-J'ai juste pas envie, ça t'arrives des fois de ne pas vouloir sortir, non ? "

Kagami ne dit rien pendant quelque seconde... Le brun était définitivement bizarre aujourd'hui. Il ne lui refusait jamais de partie de basket et il lui sortait un "J'ai juste pas envie", comme ça.

Face à l'air déçu du rouge, Himuro céda. Après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, alors son comportement devait lui paraître étrange.

"Une heure, pas plus.

-Alors t'acceptes ?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire Taiga », souffla le brun.

Le rouge s'excita et alla prendre son ballon de basket dans ses affaires. Il était content que Himuro veuille finalement sortir sur le terrain avec lui. Et puis comme ça, sa fatigue partirait... Si cela était vraiment son problème. Après avoir pris l'objet qu'il désirait, il alla rejoindre le brun dans le salon.

"Tu peux aller appuyer l'ascenseur ? Je vais chercher une veste.

-Tu aurais pu le faire pendant que j'allais chercher le ballon, tu sais. "

Himuro leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse des remarques inutiles ?

"J'y avais pas pensé.

-M'ouai... J'avance. »

Une fois dans sa chambre Himuro chercha une veste un peu partout et tomba sans le vouloir sur un t-shirt à Murasakibara. Il le prit en main et le regarda un petit moment. Il souffla, il était partout dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier... Ou du moins rien ne faisait en sorte qu'il ne puisse l'oublier. Il n'avait pas encore pleuré, il ne voulait pas craquer, mais il savait qu'en accumulant comme il le faisait Il s'effondrerait à un moment auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il fonctionnait comme ça. Il encaissait, encaissait pour au final succomber quand son cœur ne pouvait plus supporter ses soucis.

Il revint sur terre quand Kagami l'appela pour qu'il puisse partir. Il reposa donc finalement le vêtement et s'avança jusqu'à l'ascenseur, d'où ils purent enfin s'en aller. Une fois dehors, ils parlèrent peu, ou du moins Himuro ne daigna pas ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain de basket, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son porte-monnaie.

"Taiga, j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie et j'avais pensé à acheter certaines choses manquantes à la maison, je vais aller le chercher.

-Ca marche ! "

Himuro laissa son portable sur un des bancs du terrain juste à côté de Kagami, et repartit au plus vite chez lui en courant.

Kagami en profita pour envoyer un message à son petit copain Kuroko, pour lui dire qu'il était arrivé chez le brun, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire une fois venu chez lui. Alors qu'il pianotait sur son engin, un texto fut envoyé sur le portable de son frère, avec marqué dessus le nom de Murasakibara. Il prit le téléphone en main et regarda le prénom affiché... Il mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir. Si le destinataire avait était une autre personne, Il n'aurait sûrement pas eu autant d'intérêt, mais c'était "le monstre" comme il aimait tant le surnommer. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il avait débarqué chez le brun et c'était une chose vraiment rare. En effet, soit ils étaient au téléphone, soit le géant était avec Himuro dans son appartement... Enfin peu importe, il était toujours présent. Mais aujourd'hui, aucune trace de lui. Alors peut-être qu'en ouvrant le message, il aurait une petite idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et ouvrit le texto. Ce qu'il y vit d'écrit suffit à faire bouillir son sang au maximum :

[Message : 15h48] : Atsushi

"Muro-chin, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je supportais plus de te voir si proche de Kaga-chin et je sais pas j'ai craqué comme ça. J'ai jamais voulu te violer ou te faire du mal, ça m'a pris d'un coup. Je veux qu'on se voit mais je sais que tu voudras pas, alors j'espère qu'en voyant ce message tu accepteras de me répondre ou de me rappeler. Muro-chin... Je t'aime vraiment et je veux pas que cette erreur gâche tout. Pardonne-moi."

A ce moment-là, Kagami hésita entre écraser le téléphone entre ses mains ou courir chez Murasakibara pour lui casser la gueule. Alors comme ça cet enfoiré avait violé Tatsuya et lui envoyait un simple message pour présenter ses excuses... Il espérait juste que c'était une grosse blague, mais ça ne pouvait pas en être une, malheureusement. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux le comportement étrange de Himuro. Comment pouvait-il agir autrement après s'être fait violer par son propre petit ami ? Murasakibara allait payer cher... Très cher pour ce qu'il avait fait à un être qui lui était plus que précieux. Le brun était comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et même si certains événements avaient pu fragiliser leur relation auparavant, rien n'avait réussi à les séparer l'un de l'autre. Alors le faire souffrir était comme lui faire subir cette même souffrance.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec Himuro et maintenant !

Il se repassa le message plusieurs fois en attendant que le brun ne revienne. Il allait exploser, mais se contint de fracasser quelque chose.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées noires, qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite Himuro l'appeler, puis poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

"Taiga ? Je suis là... "

Le brun se bloqua quand il se rendit compte que le rouge avait son téléphone dans ses mains. Son expression se fit alors très dure.

"Taiga... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... avec mon téléphone dans tes mains ? Surtout dans mes messages ? Dit-il avec un ton à vous glacer le sang.

-Tatsuya... Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que signifie ce message ? » Répliqua-t-il avec les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites.

Himuro regarda qui était le destinataire et se figea net quand il vit le nom de son homme.

"Atsushi..."

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il ne sentit plus capable de se contenir.

"Je rentre... » Dit-il, tête baissée vers le sol.

Et avant qu'il ne se retourne, Kagami lui lança :

"Alors comme ça on se fait violer et on ne dit rien... Hein, Tatsuya ? »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine et bye bi !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _-Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour ce grand retard, je ferai en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus._

 _-Pour le contenu du chapitre, je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est qu'à un moment il y aura de la violence, donc ne soyez pas étonnés... Surtout par le comportement de Kagami en fait._

 _-Et pour finir, merci encore et toujours à ma bêta lectrice Vyersdra et aux reviweuses :')_

* * *

 _Review :_

 _-Lormela : Salut toi ! Merci d'être toujours présente pour me laisser ton avis et tes idées, c'est vraiment très plaisant et encourageant pour moi. Pour l'AoKise... moi aussi j'espère que ça ira toujours aussi bien pour eux...Espérons le... xD Non mais sérieusement, il faut qu'eux aussi ils souffrent, pas que Himuro et Murasaki ! Et en parlant d'eux, je vais attendre encore avant qu'ils recollent les morceaux, c'est pas pour tout de suite :p Ne t'inquiète pas, ta phrase d'accroche est très bien comme elle est *.* Merci encore Lormela !_

 _-Kiddou : Salut ma belle ! Merci pour ta review et ton avis ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu as du retard, ce n'est pas une obligation xD Et ne t'en fais pas, ça va pas se finir à cause de ça, mais ça va pas être aussi facile non plus. M'oui... Pour le moment xD Merci encore !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

Kagami était face à Himuro, avec ses deux mains accrochées à ses bras. Le visage du brun reflétait la terreur et le choc, Kagami était méconnaissable. Depuis que le grand rouquin avait vu le message envoyé par le violet, il était comme habité par un tigre sauvage. Le rouquin lui faisait mal, très mal... Himuro le savait, cette réaction n'était en aucun cas une surprise pour lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le roux réagisse aussi violemment. Il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, le liquide de ses yeux brillait déjà au soleil. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Ces derniers temps rien n'allait pour lui. Son couple souffrait de la jalousie du géant, qui pour ne rien améliorer avait fait preuve d'une violence qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas la veille, et maintenant, c'était Kagami qui avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

Et puis cette phrase "Alors comme ça on se fait violer et on ne dit rien... Hein, Tatsuya ! "… Que voulait-elle dire ? Kagami se rendait-il seulement compte de la peine qu'il lui infligeait avec cette seule phrase ? L'avait-il fait exprès, ou était-il vraiment sans cœur ? En lui disant cela, c'était comme si il lui jetait la faute alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et que savait-il de son histoire avec le violet pour qu'il lui parle de la sorte ? Himuro n'en revenait pas du tout.

"Taiga... Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal, dit-il sans aucune force pour se débarrasser de ses puissantes mains.

-Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? Pourquoi ? " Cria t-il.

Himuro lui lança un regard assassin et lui dit :

"Ca ne s'est passé que hier... Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière avec moi ? Répondit-il, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive et puis... et puis il ne m'a pas violé.

-Ca me regarde ! T'es mon frère, non ? Dit-il avec une voix plus basse, pour rehausser le ton ensuite. Et ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'a pas violé, c'est marqué dans ce message ! "

Le brun était très mal à l'aise avec cette discussion. Kagami lui en parlait comme si de rien était, comme si c'était facile, mais c'était trop intime pour qu'il lui confie ça. Ils étaient certes frères de cœur, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait tout lui dire. Kagami le savait en plus que Himuro n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement et encore moins à parler de ce genre de choses. Et cela valait pour tout le monde, que ce soit le rouquin, Kise ou même sa propre mère, il préférait garder certaines choses cachées en lui .

"Taiga ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne veux pas en parler et c'est mon droit, dit-il maintenant en gigotant pour se défaire de sa prise.

-Tu veux rien me dire ? Tu me fais pas confiance ? Okay... Je vais juste aller voir Murasakibara et peut-être qu'il m'éclairera, lui. Et je vais aussi en profiter pour régler deux, trois trucs avec lui."

Alors là, Kagami dépassait les bornes !

"Taiga, je t'interdis d'aller le voir, surtout pour une chose qui ne te regarde absolument pas. Tu n'es pas ici pour mettre le bordel. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes chez moi pour ensuite faire n'importe quoi ! "

Cependant, à peine le discours de Himuro fini, le tigre prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers chez le violet. Il connaissait bien la maison des Murasakibara, pour y être allé plusieurs fois avec son frère. Ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais essayaient quand même de faire un effort pour le brun sachant qu'il n'aimait pas les disputes. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'en avait complètement rien à faire, il voulait juste le détruire pour avoir osé toucher à Himuro. Le brun pensait vraiment que ce qui lui arrivait ne le concernait pas ? Eh bien, lui ne le voyait pas comme ça, ce n'était certes pas lui qui avait souffert, mais c'était tout comme. Il s'était juré que si jamais, il avait des problèmes, il serait là pour le protéger. Il voulait vraiment qu'il compte sur lui.

Quant à Himuro, lui ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire ou ni même quoi penser. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et cette situation le fatiguait au plus haut point. Finalement, il n'avait pas pleuré même si l'envie n'en manquait pas, il devait être fort et mettre fin à ce calvaire. Kagami était incontrôlable quand il était en colère et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire. Une rencontre entre lui et Murasakibara ne présageait absolument rien de bon si ce n'était une bagarre.

Il élança donc ses jambes pour partir à sa poursuite, mais se stoppa bien vite. Il hésitait... Il hésitait à poursuivre son frère qui se dirigeait droit vers chez le violet pour lui refaire son portrait ou rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer. Il devait être fort et arrêter cette situation, oui, mais il n'en avait pas la force, il n'avait rien demandé pour que cela arrive. Il ressentait comme une pression qu'on lui imposait, trop lourde pour ses épaules. Mais toute cette histoire ne concernait en rien Kagami, si ce n'était Murasakibara et lui. Alors il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rattraper le roux à tout prix.

Il y avait 10 minutes de course à faire du parc jusque chez le géant. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait en courant, malgré la fatigue. Il ne réfléchissait pas, il courait juste et espérait arriver à temps, même s'il en doutait vraiment. Kagami était vraiment très rapide, bien plus que lui et son état n'arrangeait rien. Son portable sonna plusieurs fois, mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua son chemin. Il arriva sur une ligne droite avec de belles maisons qui se succédaient. Il cessa de courir et tenta de reprendre une respiration stable. Il marcha quelques secondes et atteignit la troisième maison de la longue ligne, c'était la maison de Murasakibara. Une barrière en bois teintée en noir le séparait de cette dernière et il poussa la porte pour y entrer. Le garage était placé du côté gauche et des petites marches se trouvaient sur le côté gauche, qu'il connaissait par cœur. La maison était donc un peu en hauteur et il gravit les escaliers. Mais en avançant, il vit que la porte de la maison était ouverte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il monta à toute vitesse. Il ressentit une peur incontrôlée tout en poussant la porte, il se dirigea directement vers le salon et crut tomber dans les pommes quand un spectacle abominable s'offrit à ses yeux.

Son corps se figea, incapable de bouger. Kagami était assis sur le corps du violet et le martelait de coups de poing. Son visage était méconnaissable, il pouvait voir ses yeux enflés, le sang qui coulait de son nez et sa lèvre fendue. Le roux avait réussi à lui refaire le portrait en si peu de temps, il aurait dû arriver plus vite... Cette scène était d'autant plus violente qu'il pouvait entendre le son des poings du roux qui s'abattaient sur le visage de Murasakibara. Quelle atrocité ! Il était choqué, très choqué par cette vue. Mais le pire, était que la petite sœur du violet, Reia était dans un coin du salon, les genoux recroquevillés sur sa poitrine, et les mains couvrant sa tête telle un hérisson. Elle pleurait et était effrayée. Himuro était outré, comment Kagami avait-il pu faire cela devant la petite sœur de son copain ? Il ne s'attarda pas plus et alla s'accroupir devant elle. Elle devait sûrement être perturbée.

"Reia, regarde-moi, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait douce et réconfortante. Reia n'aies pas peur, c'est moi, Muro-chin. "

A l'entente du prénom, qui lui était familier, elle leva la tête et daigna enfin regarder le brun. Ses larmes coulaient en abondance, ainsi que son petit nez.

"Je suis là, calme toi. " Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

En la voyant aussi chamboulée, le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Non seulement Kagami avait osé venir s'en prendre à son petit ami sans sa permission, mais en plus il se foutait totalement de savoir qu'une petite fille de 6 ans les regardait se battre. C'en était trop ! Les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

"Taiga ! Cria le brun, toujours avec la petite dans ses bras. Taiga, ça suffit maintenant ! "

Le roux n'entendait rien, il était focalisé sur sa tâche, c'est- à-dire : détruire Murasakibara. Ce dernier en entendant le brun, ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux et attrapa le t-shirt du roux pour lui asséner un coup de poing et le reculer de sa personne. Ce geste fit tomber Kagami à la renverse. Mais il ne céda pas et revint à la charge. Himuro, ne supportant plus cette abomination, prit un verre posé sur la table et le jeta avec force sur le sol. Sa respiration avait accéléré à une vitesse folle et ses jambes avaient du mal à le tenir. Il était sur le point de craquer, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre devant Reia. Il ne réussit cependant pas à contenir sa colère.

Kagami s'était figé au bruit du verre se fracassant sur le sol. Il était comme revenu sur Terre, conscient qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se dégagea du violet et s'assit sur ses fesses en massant sa main couverte de sang, elle était douloureuse. Murasakibara lui, regardait Himuro comme s'il était une illusion. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là, devant lui.

"Muro-chin...

-Ta gueule ! Ne me parle pas, toi ! "

Le brun n'arrivait plus à garder son calme, il n'avait plus de maitrise sur lui-même. Il était certes venu pour éviter une bagarre -ce qui était complètement raté- mais voir le violet pour la première fois depuis la veille lui fit perdre le minimum de _self-control_ qu'il avait en lui. Il souffrait rien que de le voir, il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui jeter tout ce qui pouvait lui passer sous la main... Mais comment pouvait-il faire ça avec le visage qu'avait Murasakibara devant lui ? C'était à fendre son cœur toujours amoureux de lui... toujours attaché. Il était partagé entre le soigner ou juste partir et le laisser.

En voyant Himuro dans un tel état, Kagami ne put être satisfait de son acte. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir passé à tabac le violet car il l'avait bien mérité, mais quand même... Il était rare pour lui de voir le brun dans une telle colère. N'avait-il pas fait une bêtise au final ?

"Tatsuya, je...

-La ferme, la ferme, la ferme ! T'es comme lui ! Vous êtes violents et vous croyez que ça va tout résoudre ? Vous êtes juste... Vous êtes juste des imbéciles, vous arrivez même pas à comprendre que vous me faites du mal en faisant ce que vous avez fait... J'en peux plus, dit-il en réprimant un sanglot. Je suis fatigué de tout ça et j'ai plus envie de vous voir pour le moment."

Il avait toujours Reia dans ses bras qui se tenait fermement à sa taille grâce à ses jambes et à son cou, grâce à ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, elle savait juste qu'il y avait un problème, que son frère était en sang et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Himuro de la sorte. Ca avait été horrible à voir.

Quant au brun, il se décida à la reposer au sol, elle avait l'air de s'être un peu calmée. Et il reprit la parole :

"En plus, je t'avais dit Taiga, de ne pas intervenir, mais visiblement tu es trop entêté pour comprendre de simples paroles. Tu m'énerves, tu m'exaspères... "

Il s'arrêta à la fin de ces mots, et osa jeter un coup d'œil sur Murasakibara assis juste à côté... Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et avait beaucoup de mal à le regarder en face, mais lui le fixait avec tellement d'insistance et de profondeur. Il le savait, le violet l'aimait encore, mais il ne pouvait pas juste lui pardonner comme ça... pas encore.

Après avoir déposé Reia sur le sol, Himuro lui caressa la joue comme pour lui dire au revoir, et se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de pouvoir sortir. Mais en touchant le poignet de la porte, il sentit le bras de Murasakibara le retenir. Il avait les yeux baissés, montrant là toute sa culpabilité.

"Muro-chin... j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle... Tu me manques beaucoup. " Dit-il alors que la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge.

Himuro pouvait très bien le comprendre, après tout il ressentait aussi un gros vide sans son géant, mais il avait décidé de ne pas se faire attendrir.

"Je sais... Mais pas maintenant, quand j'aurai réfléchi", lui répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se dégagea de la main de Murasakibara et descendit les escaliers de la maison. Kagami se précipita pour le rattraper sans oublier de laisser une insulte au violet, qui ne la releva pas et ferma la porte avec le cœur lourd.

Une fois au niveau du brun, le roux tenta de lui parler, mais se fit rabrouer de suite :

"Taiga, je t'en supplie laisse-moi tranquille et rentre à la maison, pour l'amour de Dieu.

-Tu vas où ? "

Himuro se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin et continua son chemin.

"Je te préviens, ne me suis pas, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai te faire", dit-il très sérieusement.

Kagami sut qu'il était très sincère. Finalement, il s'en voulait, son frère avait l'air exténué... Est-ce qu'il y était pour quelque chose ? Sûrement. Il prit le chemin inverse et se dit que le brun ne comptait visiblement pas rentrer tout de suite, mais lui laissa un mot juste avant :

"Je suis désolé Tatsuya... ", lui lança t-il alors que le brun marchait déjà vers une destination qu'il lui était inconnue, mais c'est le vent qui répondit à sa place.

Le mal était fait. Il regrettait vraiment, le brun ne voulait plus lui parler et il avait la rancune tenace. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi impulsif ? Pourquoi ne savait-il pas contrôler ses émotions ? Voilà où cela l'avait mené. Il rentra avec pleins de remords.

Himuro lui, ne comptait pas retourner chez lui, pas avec Kagami à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de calme, mais où aller ? Il erra pendant quelques minutes sans vraiment savoir où son chemin le menait. Il pensa à ses connaissances ou amis qui auraient peut-être l'amabilité de l'accueillir, il vit plusieurs choix s'offrir à lui, mais une seule personne sortit du lot. Il espérait vraiment qu'il accepte qu'il puisse rester chez lui.

Après avoir marché, il se dirigea enfin chez ladite personne. Il commençait à faire nuit et il faisait froid. Froid qu'il ne supportait pas, il pressa donc le pas et arriva en face d'un immeuble en plein centre-ville où les rues étaient mouvementées. C'était un immeuble à 5 étages, assez neuf et joli à regarder. Il appuya sur un bouton qui était positionné à côté d'un certain nom de famille. Voyant que personne ne décrochait, il commença à se mouvoir pour s'en aller, quand il entendit une voix :

 _"Oui... ? "_

"Euh... C'est moi, Himuro." Dit-il timidement.

Un petit silence s'installa, avant que la personne n'ouvre la porte. Il se sentit soulagé et ouvrit la porte pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Son ami vivait juste au deuxième étage, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la force de monter les escaliers. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, il n'avait eu que comme seule activité de prendre sa douche et dormir, il ne s'était pas nourri et il ressentait vraiment une grande fatigue. Il arriva au bon étage et sonna donc.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Liu...

-Himuro... S'arrêta l'ancien coéquipier du brun, Liu Wei en voyant le visage tiraillé par la fatigue et pâle du brun. Rentre, ajouta t-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

-Merci. " Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Le grand de deux mètres de haut vivait dans un appartement assez confortable pour deux personnes alors qu'il était seul. Il avait deux chambres et un salon, ainsi qu'une cuisine, des toilettes et une salle de bain. Il ne manquait de rien. C'était une personne extrêmement calme et réfléchie, mais il n'en restait pas moins gentil et réconfortant. Himuro n'avait pas hésité à venir le voir parce qu'il l'appréciait vraiment, parce qu'il était peu bavard et l'écouterait sans juger.

Le chinois le mena jusque dans sa chambre, où il était couché et écoutait de la musique avant qu'il n'arrive. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit deux places et en fit de même. Il lui proposa ensuite à boire, ce que le plus petit refusa gentiment. Le plus grand voyant son air triste, engagea la conversation :

"Himuro... Tu n'as pas du tout bonne mine, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Dit-il sans détour.

-C'est pas grand-chose, répondit le brun, sans savoir quoi vraiment répondre. Je voulais juste savoir si... si je pouvais rester chez toi cette nuit", rajouta t-il avec gêne.

Liu le regarda d'une expression stoïque et ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Secondes que le plus jeune trouva longues et où il se dit qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas. Il s'empressa donc de dire en vitesse :

"Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, je...

-Ok, répondit Liu tout simplement. Mais dis-moi ce qui t'arrive."

Himuro baissa la tête et déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en parler, mais il fallait bien qu'il explique sa venue surprise, puis se confier à Liu ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal, au contraire. Mais comment était-il censé dire que Murasakibara...

"Himuro... ? "

Le brun contracta son visage douloureusement pour éviter que le liquide ne coule de ses yeux, mais il lâcha prise, il fallait que ça sorte. Une larme s'échappa silencieusement pour atterrir sur son pantalon. Liu le regarda intensément, alors que son visage était toujours baissé. Il dirigea sa main droite vers le menton de Himuro, pour le soulever doucement. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais au fond de lui, il était assez perturbé. Il n'avait jamais vu Himuro dans un état pareil et c'était pour lui quelque peu déroutant.

Les larmes de plus petit s'accumulèrent, les reniflements s'accentuèrent et de petits soubresauts parsemèrent son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il put ressentir toute la douleur qu'il avait accumulée depuis hier. Il vint entourer ses bras de ses mains et se plia en deux tel un bébé en recherche d'affection. Il repensa au violet, aux événements et à l'attitude de Kagami aujourd'hui, c'était dur...

Il tenta de s'exprimer une première fois, mais un tremblement le prit de court. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Liu, le voyant ainsi, déposa sa main sur son dos pour le réconforter.

"Si tu veux, on peut parler après.

-Non... C'est bon, dit-il alors que la fin de sa phrase s'échoua dans sa gorge. En fait... "

Il lui raconta tout du début à la fin, de ses disputes répétées avec Murasakibara à la bagarre avec Kagami, sans oublier de mentionner la veille, bien que difficilement. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur...

* * *

Les rues bondées de monde étaient en effervescence à l'approche de la nuit, la température chaude accompagnée d'un peu de vent. Un début de soirée comme tant d'autre à Tôkyô, banale. Mais dans l'une de ses rues, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme courir à s'en détruire les poumons, bousculant les passagers sans s'excuser, avec un visage reflétant une certaine inquiétude. Après l'appel de son petit frère Ran, Aomine s'était élancé en dehors de chez Kise sans explication. Il avait paru calme au téléphone, mais plus son frère lui expliquait la situation, plus il s'était inquiété. Ren se réveillait toujours après trois à cinq minutes de crise, mais d'après Ran, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis et c'était une première pour eux. Le métis réfléchissait tout en courant sur les trottoirs de Tôkyô, il aurait bien pu prendre les transports en commun, mais il ne se sentait pas apte à rester en place. Des mauvaises pensées surgirent dans sa tête... Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Non, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, hors de question !

Il arriva bientôt sur une rue sans foule et se précipita dans un bâtiment, il était arrivé chez lui. Il préféra prendre les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis poussa la grande porte du hall avant de prendre ses clés pour ouvrir l'entrée de son appartement. Elle s'ouvrit violemment pour se cogner contre le mur d'à côté. Son petit frère Ran vint précipitamment à sa rencontre :

"Daiki, dit-il en agrippant son bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au salon. Il s'est arrêté de convulser depuis quelques minutes mais... mais il ne se réveille toujours pas, gémit-il.

-Calme-toi Ran." Répondit Aomine en s'agenouillant devant son frère à terre.

Il avait demandé à son frère de se calmer, mais il était dans le même état d'inquiétude que lui, sauf qu'il ne le montrait pas. Comment pouvait-il se montrer angoissé devant lui ? C'était lui le grand frère, c'est lui qui devait le rassurer.

"S'il s'réveille pas... on doit appeler une ambulance. J'veux pas faire n'importe quoi en le touchant je n'sais pas comment..."

Silence.

"Mais... mais il va se réveiller, hein ? Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? " Commença à paniquer Ran en agrippant ses cheveux bleus foncés.

Aomine ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone portable pour pouvoir joindre des ambulanciers. Cela n'était jamais arrivé à Ren, de ne pas se réveiller après une crise d'épilepsie. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui clochait...

Quinze minutes après avoir fait appel aux secours, ces derniers arrivèrent et emmenèrent Ren dans l'ambulance. Le métis et Ran les suivirent rapidement au pas. Durant le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, la panthère réfléchissait... Toute la joie qu'il avait ressentie en étant chez Kise était en train de s'évaporer. Pourquoi ce problème s'était-il pointé à ce moment-là ? Un moment si important pour lui, pour eux. Maintenant, il était avec le blond, et si ce dernier en doutait encore, lui était sûr de cela. Il voulait absolument être avec lui en cet instant, mais en voyant le visage pâle de son frère, toute pensée sur le blond s'échappa. Il ressentait de la peur, il s'attendait au pire... Comment annoncer à ses parents partis en voyage dans le nord du Japon, que leur fils était peut-être en train de mourir ? Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur virée en amoureux, ils travaillaient tellement et n'avaient jamais vraiment le temps de profiter de l'un et de l'autre ! Puis, ils avaient placé leur confiance en lui, il devait prendre soin des jumeaux, mais avec cet incident, il n'avait pas rempli sa tâche.

Arrivés dans l'hôpital, les ambulanciers emmenèrent Ren en salle de soin, alors que le métis et son autre frère patientaient dans le hall de l'enceinte. Ran pleurait et le voir comme ça l'énervait au plus au point, enfin c'était plus du stress qu'autre chose, ça ne l'aidait pas à être calme en tout cas. Mais il le comprenait, c'était son frère jumeau après tout. Il s'avança vers lui, prit son bras, le retourna vers lui et le serra affectueusement. Sa main droite vint caresser sa tête délicatement et cela sembla marcher sur le plus petit qui s'arrêta de verser des larmes. Il prit ensuite sa tête entre ses deux mains et posa son front contre le sien.

"Ca va aller p'tit frère. On en a vu des moments comme ça, c'est rien du tout, tu verras.

-Oui, mais il se réveille toujours après, alors que là...

-T'inquiète j'te dis, y a sûrement une raison à ça. "

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, avant que le médecin qui avait pris soin de Ren ne vienne les voir. Médecin qu'il voyait de temps en temps pour examiner l'état de santé du petit frère.

"Bonjour Aomine-kun, comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai l'air d'aller comment ? " Répondit le métis un fronçant ses sourcils.

Le médecin ne répondit rien à cela, il avait l'habitude de son sale caractère et préféra lui expliquer la situation.

-Alors pour faire court, l'état de votre petit frère est un petit peu délicat, mais rien de très grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda le métis anxieux.

-Il est épileptique n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, s'irrita Aomine.

-Vous savez qu'un épileptique ne doit pas se surmener et doit prendre tous les jours ses médicaments, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on est un sportif... N'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, pourquoi vous m'dites des choses que j'sais d'jà ? Perdit-il patience.

-Parce qu'aucune de ces instructions n'a été respectée.

-Comment ça ? Dit-il en le dévisageant.

-Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas pris ses médicaments ? Et a-t-il dépassé les heures d'entrainements que je lui avais dit de ne pas outrepasser ? "

Aomine prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce que le médecin venait de lui dire... Il venait peut-être de comprendre le problème.

"Bah, il m'avait promis qu'il prendrait ses médicaments comme il faut, sans que je le materne. Mais pour les entrainements j'sais pas.

-Et vous l'avez vraiment cru ? Jeune homme, vous étiez ici même avec vos parents quand j'ai conseillé de surveiller la prise de médicament de votre frère, non ? Puis, vous savez qu'il y a des effets secondaires pour les épileptiques : la fatigue, la grande difficulté à se concentrer, et ainsi de suite... Il a sûrement arrêté de les prendre parce que cela gênait ses capacités au basket. Je vous avais prévenu que beaucoup d'épileptiques arrêtaient de prendre leurs médicaments si on ne les surveillait pas, et voyez donc où nous en sommes... "

Plus le médecin avançait dans son récit, plus le métis devenait furieux... contre lui-même et son frère. Il avait placé sa confiance en Ren, qui lui avait promis qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter parce qu'il suivait les conseils qu'on lui avait prescrits, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour pouvoir jouer au basket sans problème. Ren suivait le même chemin que lui pour devenir basketteur professionnel, il était d'ailleurs vraiment doué, mais malheureusement pour lui, sa maladie l'empêchait d'évoluer comme il le souhaitait. Il demandait souvent au médecin s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour les médicaments et les effets secondaires, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

"Mais ça fait combien d'temps qu'il les a pas pris exact'ment ? Dit Aomine nerveusement.

-C'est difficile à dire, mais d'après les observations, je dirais... Une semaine. C'est énorme ! Je peux vous dire que vous avez vraiment de la chance. Il est vrai qu'il est rare qu'un épileptique meurt suite à une crise, mais il ne faut jamais éviter les possibilités, cela arrive quand on s'y attend le moins. En plus de ne pas prendre ses prescriptions, il a dû en profiter pour reprendre un entrainement normal... C'est vraiment problématique et j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous saurez faire attention. Oh, et n'oubliez pas d'appeler vos parents, c'est une obligation ! "

Aomine ne semblait pas vraiment écouter ce qu'il disait et lui posa une autre question :

"Il va s'réveiller quand ? Et est-ce qu'on peut aller l'voir ?

-Sûrement dans la semaine, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, et oui, mais pas longtemps.

-Okay, quelle chambre... ? Dit-il d'un air dépité.

-Chambre 180.

-Merci... "

En plus de son inquiétude pour son frère, ses parents et son stress, son téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner ou de vibrer. Il n'avait pas daigné jeter un regard sur ce dernier, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à discuter. Le téléphone s'éteignit de lui-même et il se dirigea avec Ran vers la chambre de Ren. Sur le chemin, il pensa au fait qu'il devait prévenir ses parents... Cela risquait d'être houleux, très houleux.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Kise n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Aomine... ni de Himuro d'ailleurs. Comme l'éternel acharné qu'il était, il n'avait cessé d'envoyer messages sur messages, et de les appeler, mais aucun signe de vie de ces deux-là. Il sentait un peu comme un vide en lui ces derniers temps, il se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis deux jours et c'était comme ça à chaque fois. Elle venait, dormait, discutait quelques instants avec lui autant que possible, puis s'en allait à nouveau pour un autre pays. C'était comme ça depuis longtemps, il avait l'habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en avoir marre. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas de famille, une mère oui, mais absente et aucun frère et aucune sœur. Puis son père n'était plus depuis maintenant cinq années... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande perte non plus. Il enviait ces gens ayant un certains nombres de frères et sœurs, ça devait être vraiment amusant de se chamailler avec sa famille de temps en temps... Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, de réconfort, il pensait l'avoir, mais peut-être s'est-il trompé, peut-être avait-il rêvé après tout ? Il se posait beaucoup de questions dernièrement, par rapport à Aomine bien évidemment, mais surtout à propos de son meilleur ami, Himuro. Il ne voulait plus lui parler visiblement, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. A chaque dispute qu'ils avaient, il était toujours celui qui faisait le premier pas, celui qui faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils se réconcilient... A croire que le brun n'en avait rien à faire de lui, de leur amitié. Soit ça allait très bien pour eux, soit c'était le chaos total. Il acceptait beaucoup pour lui, mais il n'était pas sûr de recevoir beaucoup de son côté. Est-ce qu'il le trouvait chiant ? Lourd ? « Peut-être » , pensa-t-il tristement.

Il se retourna sous sa couverture et laissa sortir un soupir de lassitude. Il voulait voir Aomine, mais comment voir une personne dont vous n'avez aucune nouvelle ? Il espérait vraiment que le métis ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était vraiment sincère à propos de lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, alors il attendait la même chose de lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il souleva la couverture de sa tête et regarda le plafond. Il se sentait faible et ridicule de se poser autant de questions, mais il était comme ça, soucieux de ses relations avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il se demandait des fois si des gens ressentaient ce qu'il ressentait, si lui seul était comme il était. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il voyait tout en noir, où il avait un coup de mou. Il se claqua mentalement et se leva de son lit, il était 14h00 et il avait rendez-vous avec son manager pour parler photos. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de s'y rendre, mais il devait y aller, ça lui changerait sûrement d'air, puis il se faisait sûrement des idées, Aomine et Himuro avaient sûrement des raisons pour ne pas lui répondre... C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

Trois jours après que Ren eut fait sa crise, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Aomine avait appelé ses parents une fois rentré chez lui, mais comme il s'y 'était attendu, sa mère avait mis tout le problème sur son dos. Il avait explosé de colère et juste après le coup de fil, lança violemment son portable contre la porte de sa chambre.

Personne ne pouvait le contacter à présent.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et juste pour info sur la crise d'épilepsie de Ren, on va dire que je suis habitué à ce genre de scènes, donc tout est vrai, les effets secondaires et les symptômes. Je voulais juste vous prévenir au cas ou. Merci encore et bye bi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Kise était dans son lit, la couverture recouvrant la totalité de son corps. Il était comme ça depuis maintenant dix minutes, dans la chaleur presque étouffante du tissu de coton. L'une de ses mains tenait l'extrémité du drap, pour pouvoir le soulever de temps en temps afin de respirer un minimum. On pouvait voir son corps se mouvoir quand il changeait de position. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Kasamatsu le regardait ainsi, sans rien dire et visiblement désespéré. Il avait décidé de passer chez Kise pour le voir, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus énormément de temps avec l'université, donc les vacances étaient un moment parfait pour retrouver son ami. Mais le blond ne semblait pas si heureux de le voir pour se comporter de la sorte. En lui ouvrant la porte, il ne l'avait même pas salué et n'avait même pas pris un instant pour le regarder. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, quand il faisait des caprices pour un rien, aujourd'hui, il semblait vraiment aller mal. C'est qu'il devait avoir un gros problème pour agir ainsi. Mais pour savoir, il fallait déjà que Kise daigne sortir son nez de sa couverture, sa patience avait des limites.

"Bon, Kise... sors de là tout de suite. Je ne suis pas venu pour te regarder dormir. "

Silence.

Le brun décida de se la jouer plus c _ool :_

"Kise, explique-moi la source de ton problème, c'est rare de te voir comme ça. Dis-moi juste comment tu vas, au moins", ajouta-t-il en se mouvant jusqu'au lit du blond pour s'y asseoir.

Une fois placé sur le matelas, Kasamatsu souleva délicatement le tissu de la tête de Kise et fut surpris en voyant son visage... humide et rouge. Pour une personne qui avait le teint habituellement pâle, c'était un tant soit peu étrange. Il avait l'air... malade ? Il toucha de sa main droite le front du blond couché sur son flanc droit. Il était brulant de fièvre.

"Kise, mais tu es malade... Tu le sais, au moins ?

-Mmm... Fut la seul réponse que le blond lui offrit.

-Je sais que tu dois être fatigué, mais fais un petit effort pour que je sache exactement ce que tu as. "

Kise tenta de se lever à l'aide de son coude droit, mais retomba aussitôt sur son oreiller. Le brun l'aida pour sa deuxième tentative et il put l'adosser contre le mur collé au lit. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Le blond surexcité n'était visiblement pas prêt de montrer le bout de son nez aujourd'hui.

"Tu as mal quelque part ? "

Kise leva sa main gauche en direction de son cou, puis murmura :

"J'ai mal... J'ai mal partout aussi... Et ma tête va exploser ", dit le blond en gémissant de douleur.

Le brun en conclut que le blond avait attrapé une grippe, pour avoir eu la même chose quelques mois auparavant. C'était vraiment violent comme maladie, au point de ne rien pouvoir faire par soi-même.

"Tu as une grippe... Ca t'était déjà arrivé avant ?

-Non, dit le blond comme si il allait mourir.

-Ok, je te ramène de l'eau tout de suite."

Kasamatsu s'exécuta sur-le-champ et se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau. Une fois revenu, le blond était toujours assis, avec les yeux fermés et la tête en direction du plafond. Le brun se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser Kise, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

"Tiens, Kise, boit », dit-il en tendant son bras vers lui.

Le blond repoussa le verre doucement, tel un enfant ne voulant pas prendre ses médicaments.

"Quand j'avale quelque chose... j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir... tellement ça fait mal...

-Ouais, j'imagine, mais il faut quand même que tu avales quelque chose, répondit le brun en lui tendant à nouveau le verre, que le blond repoussa encore une fois.

-Après ", renchérit-il en se recouchant.

Kasamatsu soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour que Kise accepte de boire. Il savait que l'eau était indispensable pour une personne atteinte de grippe, mais s'il ne voulait pas, il n'allait pas le forcer.

"Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas... Pas physiquement, mais moralement", dit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Kise.

Ce dernier le regarda de ses faibles yeux, pour ensuite les refermer et rester silencieux.

Quoi ? Il comptait vraiment ne pas lui adresser la parole ? Bon, il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, alors il retenta à nouveau quelque chose :

"Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était passé un truc avec Aomine... Alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ? "

Kise qui, à l'entente du nom d'Aomine, avait ré-ouvert les yeux, les ferma à nouveau d'un air triste, puis haussa les épaules.

"Quoi, tu veux pas m'en parler ? Toi qui me cassais les oreilles à tout instant avec lui !

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça... ? Daigna enfin répondre le blond.

-Je demande juste comment va ta vie amoureuse. "

Kise recouvrit brusquement sa tête à l'aide de sa couverture et se renferma sur lui-même plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Son ancien coéquipier se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de bizarre ou de mal. Il commençait vraiment à être agacé. Il n'était pas une personne très patiente, il avait toujours fait des efforts pour Kise, mais là, il saturait.

Au moment où il faillit exprimer son irritation, il entendit un couinement sous le drap. Ses sourcils se déformèrent, comme pour monter son incompréhension... Kise pleurait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'il entendit maintenant des gémissements et des reniflements. Et en regardant mieux la forme du corps du blond, il put apercevoir des soubresauts. Puis il entendit presque un petit cri étouffé. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Etait-ce à cause de lui, à cause de la douleur que lui infligeait la maladie ? Il avait ressenti, depuis tout ce temps chez le blond, que quelque chose clochait. Après tout, même en étant malade, Kise faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plutôt froid et ne faisait aucun effort.

Kasamatsu décida donc de le titiller un peu :

"Quoi ? Tu t'es fait plaquer en si peu de temps par Aomine ? "

Kise souleva violemment la couverture de sa tête et se redressa. Il regarda le brun intensément, malgré sa vision floutée par les larmes. Il haletait fortement, ouvrant tantôt la bouche et la refermant ensuite, comme hésitant à se confier. Il se mit finalement à parler :

"C'était pas vrai... Tout ce qu'il a dit, il a menti...

-De quoi tu parles, Kise ? » Dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond tentait de respirer convenablement entre son avalanche de larmes, mais avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Il était tellement fatigué de part son état, et tellement triste !

"Aomine... La déclaration... Les baisers... Souffla t-il avec douleur.

-Calme-toi, Kise, dit Kasamatsu en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit près du blond, tout en posant sa main droite sur sa cuisse. Explique-moi clairement. Tu veux dire qu'Aomine s'est foutu de toi ?

-Mmh », acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête tel un enfant.

Le brun ricana doucement, sans vouloir être méchant, mais il se demandait bien comment le blond en était venu à la conclusion qu'Aomine se jouait de lui.

"Pourquoi tu penses ça ? "

Kise mordit sa lèvre et plissa les yeux douloureusement d'un air désespéré et dit :

"Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti d'ici Précipitamment la dernière fois...

-Donc, il y a combien de temps ?

-Cinq jours. "

Kasamatsu le regarda droit dans les yeux, étouffa un rire et les baissa directement par la suite. Il ne voulait pas que le blond croit qu'il se moquait de lui, mais pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils pour cela ? Il se rendait malade pour des choses qui lui semblaient futiles. Il le lui avait déjà dit en plus, qu'il se faisait souvent du souci pour un rien.

"Kise... tu trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? Tu l'as appelé ?

-Oui, j'ai essayé des millions de fois, mais toujours rien, dit-il en reniflant. Puis, je n'exagère rien du tout. Tu trouves normal de déclarer à une personne que tu l'aimes, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, puis de disparaître d'un coup pour ne plus donner signe de vie ensuite ? Pas moi en tout cas, renchérit t-il en essuyant ses yeux d'un bras.

-Il a peut-être un problème, ton Aominecchi. " Répondit Kasamatsu.

Kise fixa le brun d'un air dur, son regard montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

"Laisse tomber, j'ai plus envie d'en parler, déglutit-il difficilement en se recouchant. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Même si l'ancien capitaine aurait pu être vexé, il ne dit rien du tout à cela. Il savait que Kise pouvait avoir de telles réactions quand il n'était pas d'humeur.

"Je suis sérieux, Kise. Tu as dis qu'il était parti en vitesse et qu'il n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis lors. Tu ne penses pas qu'il a pu avoir un problème ? Il peut se passer beaucoup de chose en cinq jours, tu sais... Il est déjà arrivé que des gens ne me contactent pas pendant un certain moment à cause d'ennuis, pour me recontacter quelques temps plus tard. Puis réfléchis... Si il ne répond, ni à tes appels, ni à tes messages, c'est qu'il doit avoir un souci avec son téléphone portable, non ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à ignorer les gens comme ça, surtout toi. "

Kise le regarda à nouveau comme si il était intéressé par ce qu'il disait... C'est vrai qu'il réagissait sans penser qu'Aomine pouvait avoir d'éventuels soucis, mais plutôt à ce qu'il ressentait... Tant pis ! Lui il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer avec Aomine et ce n'était pas son problème. Sa réaction était tout à fait justifiée ! Alors son visage regagna une expression fermée.

Kasamatsu souffla de désespoir. Le blond était vraiment borné quand il le voulait. Cela le fatiguait, mais il devait faire avec le caractère de son ami.

"Je reste avec toi ce soir, je ne pense pas qu'il soit préférable de te laisser comme ça, d'accord Kise ?

-Fais comme tu veux », répondit le blond froidement.

Encore une fois, le brun ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Pour lui, Kise était juste en mode "enfant" et s'il devait lui être en mode "maman", il le ferait. Surtout avec un blond dans cet état.

* * *

Voilà deux jours que Kasamatsu était parti et Kise se sentait toujours mal. Il allait mieux, mais souffrait encore quelque peu. Le mal de gorge s'en était allé, les douleurs dans son corps, elles, presque, mais le mal de tête, lui, était incessant. Son ami avait insisté pour qu'il appelle un médecin, ce qu'il avait refusé, pensant que cela était inutile et qu'il irait beaucoup mieux d'ici quelques jours. Ce qui n'était pas faux non plus, mais pas totalement vrai.

Le brun avait été un vrai ange, pour être resté avec lui tout le week-end. Etant donné qu'il vivait maintenant avec une jeune femme, il s'était senti vraiment mal à l'aise de le séparer d'elle. Il était en couple avec une jeune indienne depuis un an, qui était venu au Japon pour poursuivre des études en pédiatrie, comme lui. Kise lui était tout de même vraiment reconnaissant pour avoir laissé sa petite amie et ses révisions de côté, surtout qu'il avait agi de façon très désagréable envers lui.

La maladie était en cause, mais pas seulement. Il avait vraiment eut un coup de mou et encore aujourd'hui, et ce, toujours pour la même raison : Aomine et Himuro. Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours aucune nouvelle ? Il ne savait pas envers qui il ressentait le plus de tristesse. Aomine lui avait dit qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui et ce, avec beaucoup de certitude et de sincérité... D'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu de lui en tout cas. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû le croire, mais il était tellement naïf en même temps. Quant à Himuro, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, excepté le fait qu'il ne le comprenait plus. Il lui avait juste raccroché au nez comme ça, sans aucune explication. Peut-être que lui aussi n'allait pas bien... Il tentait de s'en convaincre tant bien que mal, mais il fallait déjà que Himuro lui dise son problème au lieu de se fermer comme une huître, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il en avait marre de ce genre de comportement venant de sa part, il commençait à se lasser.

Mais ces deux là n'étaient pas les seuls à lui causer du souci. Sa mère lui manquait énormément, le faisant souffrir sans le vouloir et sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait de plus en plus de mal avec cette situation, il ne la voyait que très rarement, mais il était résolu, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour changer cela. Sa mère travaillait assidûment pour lui et non pour autre chose.

Il se leva de son lit pour aller dans le salon, cependant en traversant la pièce il s'arrêta sur sa silhouette dans le grand miroir posé contre le mur... Il avait maigri, pas énormément, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle que le jour où il était tombé malade. Il avait aussi de gros cernes sous les yeux et ses lèvres, quelques jours auparavant, bien roses avaient perdu un peu de leurs couleurs. Il était épuisé tant bien physiquement que moralement. Il avait même presque un peu de peine pour lui-même. Ses yeux et son front se plissèrent et il pensa : "Regarde-toi, tu fais pitié", tout en sortant de la chambre.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'affala sur le canapé face à la télévision, qu'il alluma ensuite... Plus pour ajouter un bruit de fond qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait aucun son dans l'appartement, c'était calme, bien trop calme à son goût. Il aimait rigoler, parler avec les gens, être entouré de gens aussi. Mais personne n'était là pour lui offrir cela. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il pensa à sa mère qui devait rentrée aujourd'hui. Il ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il se sentait mal par rapport à ses absences trop récurrentes et il ne comptait pas le lui dire. A quoi bon ? Cela ne ferait pas en sorte qu'elle arrête de travailler juste pour des raisons aussi égoïstes et puériles. Mais il se sentait vraiment abandonné.

Depuis des jours ses méninges étaient mises à rude épreuve. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, à tel point que sa tête pouvait exploser.

Il finit par s'endormir lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par le bruit de la clé tournant dans la porte de la serrure d'entrée. Il tenta de se lever, mais sa tête le lança et il se recoucha juste le temps de récupérer en refermant les yeux.

Le temps qu'il se remette de son sommeil, il sentit une main délicate caresser sa joue droite et il ouvrit les paupières. Il rencontra de gros yeux marron et un large sourire, auquel il répondit faiblement. C'était sa mère, Yuki Kajiura.

Elle attendit qu'il se lève pour le serrer très étroitement dans ses bras et lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"Comment va mon bébé préféré ? "

Il sourit faiblement contre sa chevelure noire et rose et la serra lui aussi avant de dire :

"Bien et toi ?

-Très bien, un peu fatigué, mais sinon je pète la forme ! "

La mère du blond lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points, du moins mentalement. Elle était souriante, chaleureuse, gentille, très sociable, pétillante de vie. Par contre, elle avait une folie et un look assez décalé qu'il n'avait pas. Des piercings, qu'elle avait sur la langue, en bas de la lèvre inférieure, sur son nez, sur l'arcade, et tout le long de ses oreilles, mais qu'elle ne pouvait porter quand elle travaillait. Ce n'était pas bon pour l'image. Elle avait aussi des tatouages qu'elle collectionnait sur son corps. Pour la plus part ils n'étaient pas visibles, le seul que l'on pouvait apercevoir était le prénom de Kise sur sa nuque, et encore, il fallait qu'elle attache ses cheveux. Elle avait trente-sept ans, et se trouvait jeune. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de la vie ? Kise aimait beaucoup sa façon d'être, dynamique et rafraîchissante.

Le blond prit les affaires posées sur la table et les ramena dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle lui dit merci et alla ouvrir les fenêtres du salon. Kise revint dans la pièce et sa mère alla à sa rencontre.

"Fais-moi encore un câlin, tu m'as beaucoup manqué », dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

Mais Kise n'était pas très réceptif à sa demande et elle lui dit alors :

"Quoi, tu n'as pas envie de me faire un câlin ?

-J'ai pas dis ça, répondit le blond en détournant le regard...

-Bah cache ta joie surtout ", dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Mais sans faire plus attention à son attitude, elle lui lança :

"J'ai faim... Tu as mangé ? Tu veux que je cuisine ? "

Kise haussa juste les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"J'ai pas faim..." Dit-il en baissant la tête et en se la tenant d'une main.

La mère du blond s'inquiéta en voyant le geste de son fils et s'empressa de se poser sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"Tu vas pas bien Ryô ? Dit-elle tout en mettant un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

-Ça va, j'ai juste mal à la tête. "

Elle prit son menton de sa main gauche et le scruta du regard. Son teint était pâle, il avait une mine fatiguée et ses yeux étaient très petits, sûrement à cause du mal de tête. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais son fils était malade.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis dès que je suis arrivée ?

-Je vais pas te fatiguer avec ça, alors que tu viens juste d'arriver et que tu dois être crevée.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle d'un ton plus dur. En plus tu as maigri. "

Elle souffla et secoua la tête.

"Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas pu être la pendant un certain temps. J'ai du remplacer une collègue, il y a eu des problèmes avec le premier avion que j'ai pris en partant d'ici, puis je suis restée chez une amie qui vivait à proximité de l'aéroport à ce moment... C'était vraiment pas une bonne période, je suis vraiment, vraiment dé...

-C'est bon maman. C'est pas de ta faute que je sache, non ? Renchérit Kise.

-Oui mais bon... On n'arrive jamais à être ensemble plus de deux jours et quand je suis là, on ne fait rien tous les deux, parce que je suis trop fatiguée... "

Cette fois-ci Kise ne l'interrompit pas. Tous ce qu'elle disait, il le pensait et il en souffrait. Elle n'y pouvait absolument rien, mais lui non plus. C'est comme s'il vivait avec un fantôme. Il ne voulait pas être désagréable avec sa mère, mais il n'arrivait même pas à se monter un minimum courtois, il était froid avec elle depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de tristesse depuis longtemps, en tout cas pas à ce point-là.

"Je vais bientôt prendre des vacances et comme ça, je passerai plus de temps avec toi.

-Ca ne sert à rien. Les vacances se terminent dans une semaine, et quand tu auras déposé ta demande de congé, je serai en période de cours.

-Tu es un peu dur avec moi, tu ne trouve pas ? Sourit-elle tristement. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu crois que ça l'est pour moi ? Je travaille d'arrache pied et tu penses que c'est pour qui et pourquoi ? A moi aussi tu me manques, mais je suis obligée de travailler. J'ai choisi le métier d'hôtesse de l'air, sachant que ma vie n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais c'est comme ça... "

Kise se dégagea de son bras et se leva. Il avait vraiment envie de craquer. Ces deux dernières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles. Entre ses histoires avec Aomine et maintenant sa mère et Himuro...

"Il faut que je sorte, dit le blond en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, afin de prendre une veste et des chaussures.

-Et tu vas où, dis-moi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai juste envie de sortir...

-Tu reste ici, tu es malade Ryô. "

Kise se stoppa et la regarda avec ses sourcils froncés. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

Yuki elle, était perdue. Elle était dans une situation assez délicate. Son fils n'allait vraiment pas bien, par sa faute -même si cela n'était pas totalement vrai- et il la fuyait maintenant alors qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas sortir. C'était l'une des rares fois où le blond agissait bizarrement avec elle. Il l'accueillait toujours chaleureusement, et là, il était distant et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient tellement complice habituellement... Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas dire que ce comportement l'étonnait. Kise l'appelait souvent ces derniers temps, quand elle n'était pas là, lui demandant quand elle reviendrait, sans trop s'attarder sur le sujet pour ne pas l'inquiéter et la déranger. Mais depuis trois jours, il ne l'avait même pas appelée et c'était vraiment bizarre.

Il entra à nouveau dans le salon pour prendre ses clés posées sur la commode, sans regarder sa mère et sortit, alors qu'elle lui répétait une nouvelle une fois de ne pas aller dehors dans son état. Elle resta finalement plantée au milieu de la pièce, se gratta la tête et souffla. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Le blond, lui, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et retrouva l'extérieur alors que le soleil tapait fortement sur sa tête. Il grimaça, mais avança les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il regarda les gens, les alentours... Il n'était pas sorti depuis le début des vacances mais le monde avait continué d'avancer, et il se dit qu'il avait perdu son temps à déprimer pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Aomine ne valait pas la peine qu'il dépérisse ! Il pensait cela, mais au fond, il espérait encore que la panthère daigne enfin se montrer à lui. Il voulait le voir, maintenant. Il ne demandait que cela pour retrouver un peu le moral.

Il continua de marcher, sans vraiment trop réfléchir à où aller, mais ses pas le menèrent sur un terrain de basket... Cela lui fit penser au métis... Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Ou était-il ? Il aurait vraiment aimé le savoir, pensa t-il en touchant la grille verte qui le séparait du terrain...

* * *

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon fils se réveille !

-C'est pas en m'traitant comme ça qu'il va s'réveiller, dit la panthère avec ses sourcils froncés et son front plissé.

-Bonjour... " Chuchota Kagami mal à l'aise, au pas de la porte du salon du bleuté.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, excepté Ran qui se rapprocha de lui, l'air complètement largué, alors que son frère et sa mère continuaient de se disputer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ran ? Demanda le tigre en se grattant le cou, désarçonné.

-Ils se disputent, comme tous les jours depuis que Ren est à l'hôpital, répondit-il tristement.

-Ah... "

Le rouquin ne pouvait répondre autre chose que cela... Quelle situation compliquée et horrible vivait la famille Aomine ! Il avait appris la nouvelle grâce à Satsuki, qu'il avait appelée pour demander pourquoi Aomine ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Elle lui avait expliqué que son portable était cassé, tout simplement. Elle en avait aussi profité pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé au petit frère de la panthère. Kagami se sentait vraiment désolé pour lui, pour toute la famille d'ailleurs.

Il continua de parler avec Ran, quand Aomine le remarqua enfin et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas brutal. Sa mère se rendit aussi compte de sa présence, par la même occasion et se sentit gênée d'offrir un tel spectacle à l'ami de son fils.

"Bonjour Kagami-kun... Je suis vraiment désolée, lui confia t-elle en s'asseyant et se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ne vous en faite pas... J'espère que tout ira bien pour Ren... Non, j'en suis convaincu, tout ira bien ! " Dis le roux, comme pour rassurer et réconforter la mère d'Aomine.

La génitrice du métis releva la tête avec étonnement et le regarda avec surprise. Elle prit quelque instant avant de lui parler et lui sourit :

"Oui, je l'espère vraiment.

-Vraiment, quel gentil garçon ! » pensa-t-elle.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'attraper le bras de son meilleur ami et de le traîner jusque dans sa chambre, pour claquer la porte.

Une fois dans la pièce, la panthère laissa le bras de Kagami et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, alors que lui s'assit sur le grand lit de ce dernier.

"Ça va ? Demanda le roux.

-Ça va, répondit sèchement le métis.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, alors que je sais que non, renchérit le tigre en fronçant ses sourcils singuliers.

-Alors pourquoi t'ouvres ta bouche si tu l'sais ? " Cracha Aomine en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard.

Si Kagami ne connaissait pas la panthère, il aurait très mal pris sa réponse plus qu'amer. Mais il venait juste de sortir d'une dispute avec sa mère, son frère était hospitalisé, en somme, rien allait pour lui. Alors il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu et lui répondre.

Cependant il soutint le regard noir d'Aomine, avec dureté, juste assez pour faire détourner ses yeux.

"D'solé... "

Kagami ne répondit rien à cela. Le métis voyant le manque de réaction, se répéta :

"Vraiment désolé d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur toi... " Dit-il tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son propre lit.

Silence.

"C'est pas grave. "

Quelques secondes se passa sans qu'aucuns des deux ne dise un seul mot. Finalement, le métis brisa le silence :

"En c'moment c'pas la joie ici... Et j'crois que ça s'ressent dans mon attitude, dit-il en soufflant.

-C'est rien... Ça m'arrive même à moi de péter des câbles quand je suis à bout... Tu veux qu'on aille voir ton frère ensemble à l'hôpital ? "

Aomine réfléchit quelques instants et répondit ensuite :

"Ouais... mais pas aujourd'hui... J'dois aller voir Kise.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial avec lui ? "

Il était vrai que le métis n'avait rien pu dire à Kagami, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de lui parler avant. Il lui dirait, mais pas maintenant, ce serait trop long et lui voulait absolument aller voir son blond. Aomine n'avait pas eu la chance de parler à Kise depuis maintenant cinq jours, qui avait étaient très longs et difficiles pour lui. Le rencontrer lui donnerait sûrement du courage, il avait besoin de lui.

"Ouais, mais j't'expliquerai après, là il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-O.K, bah je vais moi aussi y aller alors. Je dois voir Tetsuya aujourd'hui.

-Ça marche, on descend ensemble donc. "

Le tigre et la panthère sortirent de la chambre pour aller vers l'ascenseur, et sur le chemin, le roux salua et souhaita bon courage à la mère du bleu. Ils attendirent que la machine arrive en silence. Mais si Aomine ne parlait pas, il réfléchissait. Cela faisait un an que Kuroko et Kagami étaient ensemble, et tout avait l'air de bien marcher pour eux. Aujourd'hui lui était avec Kise et il espérait que sa relation avec lui marcherait autant que la leur. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que Kise était en ce moment dans un tout autre état d'esprit.

Une fois en bas, les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent quelques mots :

"D'solé d'te faire partir aussi tôt qu't'es venu... S'excusa Aomine.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Je peux revenir demain si tu veux, et on pourra aller voir ton petit frère... ?

-Ouais, carrément, sourit le métis.

-Et juste, fais quelque chose pour ton téléphone, ou achètes-en un nouveau. C'est vraiment pas pratique pour te joindre.

-En fait, j'attends mon père. C'est lui qui doit m'donner l'argent pour ach'ter un portable, mais en c'moment il est pas là, à cause d'son travail. Il va sûrement rentrer d'main ou après-d'main.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pas directement à ta mère ? Tu te complique la vie, là...

-Tu nous as vus tout à l'heure, non ? Elle accept'ra jamais d'me le donner... J'la connais. Non, non, j'vais attendre mon père comme prévu.

-D'accord, c'est toi qui vois...Bon j'y vais moi, je te dis à demain !

-A plus", répondit Aomine en levant sa main pour le saluer, tout en avança de son côté.

Il se dirigeait chez Kise et était pressé de le voir, depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il avait hâte d'entamer une vraie relation avec lui, où il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, sorties, câlins, voire plus si le blond le désirait. Le métis avait déjà pensé à des choses pas très innocentes envers son blondinet, mais elles étaient devenues beaucoup plus vivaces après s'être déclaré et l'avoir embrassé. Ça avait été plaisant de le sentir contre lui, plus encore que le mot lui-même, ça avait été enivrant pour ses sens et son cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, passer à l'acte. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas presser le joueur de Kaijô, ou même l'effrayer. Il savait que le blond n'était pas plus porté sur le sexe que ça, contrairement à lui en tout cas. En plus, leur histoire venait à peine de débuter, et il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il le voit comme un obsédé...

C'était donc ça l'amour, un sentiment qui vous changeait du tout au tout et qui vous transcendait de part en part. Si oui, alors Aomine était convaincu que l'état dans lequel il était, n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait.

Sa marche le mena le long d'un trottoir où se trouvait en face, une lignée d'appartements. Il n'était plus très sûr d'où vivait le blond, vu qu'il n'était venu qu'une seule fois chez lui depuis qu'il avait déménagé, mais il se dirigea tout de même vers un immeuble qu'il crut être le bon, et son intuition ne le trahit pas étant donné qu'il trouva le nom de Kise une fois devant l'interphone. Cependant, il n'eut pas besoin de sonner, une femme très élégante venait de sortir, il en profita donc pour entrer. Il regarda les boites aux lettres pour trouver le bon étage et la bonne porte. Il monta ensuite au premier étage et se dirigea vers la porte de droite.

Aomine était intérieurement excité, il allait enfin voir Kise ! Il toqua donc la porte et attendit patiemment, tout en réfléchissant à comment il allait réagir, maintenant qu'il était là en tant que petit ami du blond. Mais quand il était revenu à la réalité, personne n'avait encore ouvert. Il retoqua. La porte s'ouvrit très lentement, et il se demanda pourquoi Kise prenait autant de temps, sauf qu'à sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas lui, mais une femme... Il ne l'avait jamais vue, ce devait sûrement être sa mère, elle lui ressemblait assez. Et elle venait sûrement de se réveiller, puisque ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens et qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur et d'un short.

Ne se laissant pas déstabiliser, il la salua :

"Bonjour Madame...

-Bonjour..." Lui répondit Yuki en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

Aomine était maintenant un peu gêné. La mère du blond avait l'air exténuée, il était visiblement venu à un mauvais moment.

"D'solé, d'vous avoir réveillée.

-Ah non, ce n'est rien, il était temps que je me réveille d'ailleurs, rit-elle. Vous êtes ?

-J'suis un ami à Kise... Est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Euh... J'étais endormie donc je ne sais pas, mais rentrez, je vais aller vérifier, sourit-elle.

-Merci ", répondit simplement Aomine.

Il resta à l'entrée en attendant que la mère de Kise revienne.

"Désolée, il n'est pas là... A vrai dire il est sorti il y a peut-être maintenant deux ou trois heures, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu, dit Yuki d'un air maussade. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais quand je suis rentrée, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air assez triste et un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas sa forme de d'habitude en tout cas... Vous avez peut-être une idée de ce qui pourrait le tracasser ? "

Le métis fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'avait le blond ? Il espérait que ce n'était rien de bien grave, et pour vérifier il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là...

"Non, d'solé. En fait j'viens pour avoir d'ses nouvelles... Mais j'espère qu'il va pas trop mal, j'essayerai d'l'app'ler plus tard, dit-il tout en pensant qu'il lui fallait déjà un téléphone pour ça... Vous pouvez p'être me passer votre numéro de fixe... ? "

La mère de Kise parut quelque peu surprise, mais accepta sans broncher :

"Oh... oui bien sûr ! "

Elle lui écrivit leur numéro sur un bout de papier et lui tendit.

"Merci beaucoup, sourit Aomine. J'vais y aller moi, au r'voir.

-Au revoir... Comment il s'appelle en fait ? "

Elle ne put lui poser la question, étant donné qu'il avait déjà dévalé les marches d'escalier. Elle referma donc la porte de son appartement. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, son inquiétude était revenue, il fallait qu'elle appelle Kise. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais à chaque essai, le téléphone tombait sur le répondeur...

* * *

Une fois en dehors de l'immeuble, Aomine s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et se tint la taille, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il souffla, il s'attendait vraiment à voir Kise en venant chez lui... mais visiblement pas de blond. Il était irrité et frustré. Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait avoir n'était pas là. Tant pis, il tenterait de l'appeler sur le fixe ce soir même. En attendant, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui, il décida donc d'aller chez sa meilleure amie, Satsuki. Il pensa alors en chemin, à Kise et espérait qu'il allait bien...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lormela** : Salut et merci comme toujours pour ta présence ! Pour Himuro et Murasaki, on va dire que pour le moment, c'est plus calme, après Kise et Aomine c'est autre chose... Je sais j'ai pété un câble dans la dernière publication, mais je ne trouvais ça juste pas normal. Mais même si ça n'a pas fait réagir tout le monde, c'est sympa de la part de celles qui l'ont fait. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements et ta sympathie :') Pas de soucis, ça me plaît ! xD_

* * *

La mère de Kise était là, assise sur une des chaises entourant la table du salon, depuis quelques bonnes minutes maintenant. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le départ de Kise ? Certainement quatre longues heures. Elle était fatiguée de l'attendre, en colère contre lui pour être parti sans son consentement et exaspérée de la situation. Bon, elle pouvait comprendre son irritation face à ses absences récurrentes, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Arrêter de travailler ? Sûrement pas. Non, elle devait en discuter avec lui à tête reposée, sauf qu'elle se doutait que son fils n'accepterait pas d'en parler une fois rentré. Peut-être le lendemain ? Elle avait en tout cas peu de temps devant elle pour régler la situation, elle devait reprendre le travail dans deux jours.

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la petit commode où elle avait déposé son téléphone portable, et composa le numéro de Kise. Où était-il passé ?

Même si elle le comprenait, il n'avait pas à partir comme ça. Elle ne devait pas être la seule raison de son énervement, parce que même en étant énervé, Kise ne réagissait jamais de la sorte. Le téléphone sonna, mais personne ne répondit. Elle décida d'appeler Himuro pour demander s'il savait quelque chose à propos de son fils. Même s'ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient très proches. Elle pensa cela sans savoir que ces deux-là aussi étaient dans une petite impasse.

Elle chercha le numéro de Himuro et appuya sur la touche « appel ». Le téléphone sonna et au bout du quatrième bip, elle entendit une voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil :

"Allô ?"

"Allô, Himuro-kun ? "

"Oui... Yuki-san ? "

"Oui, c'est bien moi, bonjour."

"Bonjour... C'est rare que vous m'appeliez."

"Oui c'est vrai, mais j'appelle au sujet de Ryô... J'ai un petit problème."

Himuro mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, sûrement réfléchissait-il au-dit problème que la mère de Kise disait rencontrer avec lui. Il se rappela aussi que cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec le blond. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? "

"En fait, je suis rentrée ce matin du travail, j'ai trouvé Kise endormi et il s'est finalement réveillé quelque secondes après."

Himuro acquiesça.

"Je l'ai trouvé bizarre par la suite, il était froid et ne se sentait pas bien. Nous n'avons que peu discuté, vu qu'il est sorti soudainement alors que je le lui ai interdit, surtout qu'il est malade... Et depuis, il n'est pas rentré et ne répond à aucun de mes appels. Je suis assez inquiète à vrai dire. Enfin, il n'a pas l'habitude de faire ça, tu comprends."

Elle souffla de lassitude.

"Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où il pourrait être? Peut-être que vous avez communiqué par SMS ou peut-être même que vous vous êtes appelés... ? Je suis vraiment désolée de t'embêter avec ça."

Encore une fois, le brun resta sans voix pendant un certains temps...

"Himuro-kun ? "

"Ah oui, désolé... Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où il peut être. On ne s'est ni appelés, ni parlés par message.

Le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait quant à l'aide de Himuro, s'envola. Mais elle tenta quand même :

"Mis à part ça, tu aurais une idée de ce qu'il pourrait avoir ? "

"Non plus, désolé. "

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec Kise depuis quelques jours. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, après tout elle ne les avait jamais vus en froid.

"Mais si j'ai des nouvelles de lui, je vous appellerez de suite."

"Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de ta part. Et toi, comment tu vas ? " Demanda t-elle malgré son inquiétude.

"Moi... Je vais bien, merci."

"Tant mieux alors. Je vais donc te laisser. A la prochaine. "

"Oui, au revoir."

Il raccrocha ainsi et sans perdre de temps appela Kise. Comme avec la mère de ce dernier, il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas de nature soucieuse, mais il était vrai qu'il s'inquiétait un peu. Il avait eu des problèmes, mais ce n'était pas de la faute de Kise, et en lui raccrochant au nez et en ne lui donnant aucune nouvelle, le brun avait peur que cela ait blessé son ami.

Peut-être qu'il aurait du directement parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Kise ? Il n'aurait pas aimé que Kise lui cache une chose aussi importante. Ça lui arrivait de se faire discret à quelques moments et le blond comprenait, mais là c'était différent. Il avait été désagréable avec lui et sûrement que Kise l'avait pris pour lui. Il se demandait si le mal-être de son meilleur ami avait quelque rapport avec lui, et si oui, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il devait l'appeler et lui demander pardon. Peut-être que s'il avait été à la place de Kise, cela ne lui aurait rien fait ; mais là ce n'était pas lui, mais bien le blond. Et il savait qu'il était fragile émotionnellement. Il avait d'un coup envie de le voir, mais malheureusement il n'habitait pas à côté.

Il changea de position et se coucha sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il restait exactement une semaine et deux jours avant la reprise des cours... Il pourrait très bien aller quelques jours chez le blond sans souci.

Après réflexion, il consulta son téléphone portable et vit affiché vingt heures trente. Il se leva et se prépara à sortir pour acheter quelques affaires manquantes chez lui. Il se pressa pour ne pas arriver devant un magasin fermé et se dirigea vers la porte, où se situait à côté, des sandales qu'il enfila. Il ouvrit la porte, tout en vérifiant qu'il avait ses clés dans ses poches et quand il leva sa tête, son choc fut sans nom... Pourquoi était-il ici ?

Son visage qui reflétait alors une expression neutre, se transforma en un visage plus qu'irrité, plus sombre et en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Himuro en essayant de dissimuler son agacement.

-Murochin... J'en peux plus de cette situation, il faut vraiment qu'on règle ça, dit le violet sans salutation.

-Ca ? De quoi ? Feignit le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Joue pas à ça, s'il te plaît, supplia presque Murasakibara. Je veux juste qu'on en parle.

-Je ne joue à rien et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de parler avec toi pour le moment, j'ai des choses à faire. Puis je te l'ai dit l'autre fois chez toi, qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. "

Durant un cours instant, Himuro pensa au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé parler aussi sèchement au géant et surtout se retrouver dans une telle situation face à lui. Il était partagé entre le laisser complètement tomber ou reprendre son histoire avec lui... Mais il n'était pas confiant quant au bon fonctionnement de leur relation... Après tout, qui pouvait dire que Murasakibara ne recommencerait pas ce genre de choses ? Encore aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas et ne concevait pas l'attitude de ce dernier.

Il baissa la tête pour réfléchir quelques secondes et considérer si oui ou non, il accepterait de parler avec lui. Il souffla.

"Oui, mais jusqu'à quand ? Demanda le géant

-C'est bon... J'accepte qu'on discute ensemble. "

Murasakibara écarquilla les yeux de surprise et voulut sourire pour monter sa joie et sa reconnaissance, mais s'abstint très vite de le faire. Rien n'était garanti, rien ne disait que malgré le fait que le brun ait accepté d'échanger avec lui, il accepterait qu'ils se remettent à nouveau ensemble.

Pourtant, c'était vraiment une chance pour le récupérer, et il ne devait pas la rater. Il avait conscience qu'il avait vraiment exagéré, que c'était n'importe quoi et que c'était inconcevable de faire du mal à la personne qu'on aimait... Mais lui l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, il devait juste accepter la situation, accepter qu'il pouvait perdre définitivement Himuro et faire de son mieux pour le reconquérir.

Le violet n'en pouvait plus de cette distance avec Himuro. Il l'avait vu presque tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient inséparables et ils se complétaient à merveille. Mais depuis l'incident, sa vie se trouvait comme chamboulé, parce qu'il n'avait plus le brun à ses côtés. Il regrettait vraiment, mais comme le disait un célèbre adage : « Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête ». Et il en avait bien conscience maintenant.

"Merci... » Dit le géant du bout des lèvres, sachant que ce n'était pas gagné.

Himuro le regarda et tourna la tête sur le côté. Bien qu'en colère et têtu, il ne pouvait mentir sur le fait qu'il aimait toujours autant Murasakibara, et le voir le rendait plus faible face à son insistance.

"Mais avant, je dois aller acheter certaines choses... C'est toi qui vois si tu viens ou pas.

-Je viens. "

Bien sûr qu'il venait ! Il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde, d'être avec lui, même dans le malaise.

Himuro se décida finalement à sortir et à fermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait finalement dit oui... En fait, lui aussi voulait régler cela et essayer de passer à autre chose. « C'était ce qu'il y avait peut-être de mieux à faire pour eux deux », pensa-t-il.

Cependant, sur le chemin vers le magasin, le brun ressentait vraiment que la tension était lourde entre eux. A quoi s'attendait-il d'autre après tout ? Cette situation était juste normale après ce qui leur était arrivé. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas quoi dire au géant... Ils n'allaient pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps comme si de rien n'était.

Quant à Murasakibara, lui avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il était juste à côté du brun, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer, il ne pouvait pas le toucher... Et juste sa présence ravivait quelque chose de puissant en lui. Mais ses pensées s'arrêtèrent quand il fut à nouveau devant la porte de chez Himuro.

Le brun prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, il entra en premier et invita Murasakibara à faire de même par la suite :

"Rentre, dit Himuro.

-Merci. "

Murasakibara ferma la porte derrière lui... Il allait enfin pouvoir parler au brun.

...

Kise poussa la porte de son appartement pour y entrer. Il enleva ses chaussures et les mit dans la commode où était leur place et enleva sa veste. Il avança vers sa chambre pour déposer son vêtement et en ressortit aussitôt. Il se dirigea dans le salon, pour voir si sa mère y était, étant donné qu'à son arrivée, la porte de cette dernière était fermée. Il n'y vit personne, dans la cuisine non plus et même pas dans la propre chambre de sa mère. Elle devait sûrement être sortie pour voir quelqu'un ou acheter quelque chose. Lui qui voulait absolument la voir pour lui présenter des excuses, c'était raté. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas eu un bon comportement tout à l'heure, et qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir sans son accord, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris, juste qu'il aurait explosé s'il était resté cloîtré chez lui, à penser à de mauvaises choses.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si négatif et d'être dans un si mauvais état, mais quand cela arrivait, il ne savait pas comment faire face correctement aux problèmes et surtout, il les gardait pour lui-même, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa peine ou sa douleur. Ce n'était pas un souci, du moment qu'il n'inquiétait personne, après tout peu de personne étaient capables de voir son vrai état d'âme derrière son sourire, lorsque qu'il essayait de le cacher. Mais quand -comme aujourd'hui- il devait être désagréable et froid, c'était une tout autre histoire. De plus, il s'en était pris à la mauvaise personne, sa mère était parfaite dans l'état actuel, elle n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher. Elle avait des devoirs, et elle les accomplissait tout simplement.

Quand elle viendrait, il lui demanderait pardon comme il se devait... Même si en y pensant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans son esprit et se dit à lui-même qu'il allait mieux. Après être sorti, s'être changé les idées et être allé chez Kasamatsu presque toute la journée -vu qu'il était sorti vers midi et qu'il était rentré vers vingt heures- il avait un peu retrouvé le moral. Son ancien coéquipier était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et qui savait trouver les mots justes pour vous faire sentir mieux. Il sourit en pensant à lui.

Après cette longue sortie, le sommeil le gagna petit à petit et il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard sous le bruit d'un ustensile qui était tombé. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de comprendre que sa mère était revenue durant son sommeil. Il prit quelques instants avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Il mit ses avant bras sur ses genoux en croisant ses mains et resta ainsi durant un certain moment. Il se mit finalement debout et ouvra les fenêtres de sa chambre, pour l'aérer. Et vu qu'il faisait tard, il alla finalement allumer la lumière de la chambre, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait quelques heures auparavant, à cause du soleil qui éclairait la pièce.

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé sur sa commode et vit affiché vingt-trois heures. Il était temps qu'il sorte de sa chambre et qu'il aille voir sa mère. Avant cela, il alla se vider la vessie et se débarbouiller la figure. Il se sentit mieux ainsi et prit donc la direction de la cuisine. Et il vit bien sa mère, qui avait sortit plusieurs pots de glaces sûrement pour faire un de ses chef-d'œuvres qu'elle aimait tant faire et engloutir.

Il se posa contre la porte et la regarda mettre les boules de glaces dans une grande coupole et sourit. Elle ressemblait tellement à un enfant des fois, et cela l'amusait. Il ne la dérangea pas et attendit qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

C'est ce que fit Yuki quelques secondes plus tard, et elle fut très surprise de voir Kise adossé à la porte, elle sursauta presque de peur. Elle lui adressa la parole avec des yeux ronds :

"Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-elle en mettant sa main contre sa poitrine.

-Désolé, c'était pas mon but, ricana t-il. Tu fais quoi de spécial ? " Continua t-il en s'approchant de sa mère et de la table où étaient disposées les glaces, plus pour éviter le sujet qu'il redoutait.

Il se doutait que sa mère n'allait pas laisser passer son comportement du matin, mais maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, il ne voulait pas de dispute ou de mauvaise ambiance.

Elle le regarda comme elle regarderait un idiot.

"Ça ne se voit pas ? " Répondit-elle sans attendre de réponse, alors que Kise sourit avec un peu de gêne.

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes sans parler, pour finalement briser le silence :

"T'en veux ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sans ton.

-Ouais, bien sûr ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Assis-toi en attendant."

Le blond sentit bien que sa mère était tendue, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était très rare de la voir se mettre en colère.

"Alors ? " Dit-elle en prenant une autre coupole en verre.

Kise feignit l'ignorance.

"Quoi ?

-C'est vraiment pas drôle Ryô."

Le blond mit son visage dans ses mains et souffla. Il le savait, mais après tout, qu'espérait-il d'autre ?

"Bah quoi ? Persista t-il.

-Je ne suis pas en train de rigoler là," dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et il comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas au sermon et à la leçon de morale.

"Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux partir comme ça et rentrer quand ça te chantes ? Encore si tu m'avais prévenu convenablement, mais partir aussi brusquement sans me donner de nouvelles par la suite... Je suis vraiment fâché Ryo, c'est vraiment irrespectueux ce que tu as fais ce matin. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton attitude. Quand tu as un problème avec moi, tu dois m'en parler au lieu de te comporter de la sorte. Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver ! "

Kise était assez surpris. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère se mettre en colère de cette manière... Elle avait l'air aussi très peiné. Lui qui pensait ne jamais voir sa mère comme cela un jour, s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil. Il se sentit d'un coup coupable et baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ça...

"J'suis vraiment désolé, " murmura Kise.

Sa mère le voyant ainsi, sincère, ressentit quelques remords de lui avoir parlé aussi brutalement. Elle avait juste eu besoin de sortir tout ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur, tout ce qu'elle avait emmagasiné depuis son retour. Mais tout de même, elle avait été trop sévère... S'il avait agi de la sorte, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait un problème et qu'il avait eu besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et n'avait finalement même pas touché à la glace. Elle souffla elle aussi. Aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une mauvaise journée, tant pour elle que pour lui. Une fois calmée, elle lui dit :

"Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon... J'ai vraiment été méchante.

-Non, je comprends la raison de ta colère, confessa le blond.

-En fait... c'est toute la pression qui est sorti d'un coup et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-C'est rien, je pense que si j'avais un enfant et qu'il me faisait un coup pareil, je réagirai sûrement de la même manière.

-Mmh, lâcha-t-elle, sans vraiment être convaincue. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Je n'ai vraiment pas compris...

-C'est compliqué.

-Oui, mais parle-moi quand même, " lui dit-elle, en lui prenant une main, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec sa précédente réaction.

Kise se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en réfléchissant. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment exprimer ses sentiments à travers des mots. Sa mère le regarda avec insistance, elle savait à quel point Kise était sensible et gardait ses malheurs pour lui, et ceci depuis tout petit. Et elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait raison, ils n'étaient presque jamais ensemble. Elle ne savait même comment son fils allait réellement, s'il était amoureux, d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Rien.

Elle serra sa main contre la sienne et la mit contre sa joue avec tendresse. Kise lui sourit finalement. Elle voulait l'encourager à parler sans gêne ni tabou. Si son propre fils ne pouvait lui parler, avec qui le ferait-il ?

Elle avait vraiment été en colère contre le blond, mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, qui sait si la situation se serait débloquée ?

"Alors ?

-Mh... C'est pas grand-chose... C'est juste que...

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais...

-Okay... En fait, je me sens vraiment pas bien en ce moment, seul aussi, comme si on m'abandonnait, mais ça mieux maintenant.

-Par moi ?

-Pas vraiment... On va dire que c'est une histoire de cœur, mêlée à une histoire d'amitié... "

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il le tracassait et lui faisait du mal. Elle ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, l'écoutant avec la plus grande des concentrations. Elle tenta par la suite de le rassurer, de le réconforter et lui promit de faire quelque chose par rapport au temps qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble. Mais elle devait l'avouer, elle était à mille lieues de penser que son fils avait des problèmes de cœur et qu'il avait un problème avec l'un de ses amis. Il ne lui avait donné aucun nom, ce qu'elle respectait.

Kise, lui, se sentit beaucoup mieux et fut reconnaissant envers sa mère pour l'avoir écouté avec patiente et intérêt. Il souffla même à la fin de son monologue, sentant un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

"Mais tu ne m'as pas dis, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse qu'aux garçons, maman, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, mais on ne sait jamais, hein... Qui sait, tu as peut-être retourné ta veste, rigola t-elle.

-Non, non, je te l'aurais si ça avait été le cas.

-J'espère... Tu veux toujours de la glace ? Ça a dû fondre...

-Oui, toujours, " sourit-il, en l'agrippant par les épaules.

Il se sentait vraiment mieux, bien que les cas Aomine et Himuro lui faisaient toujours mal. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il préférait penser à autre chose pour le moment.

...

Aomine était couché dans son lit, regardant le plafond, une main sur son ventre. Il observait le vide et pensait. Pensées qui étaient focalisées sur Kise. Il avait appelé chez lui la veille, sa mère avait répondu et il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait parler avec le blond, mais elle s'était excusée en lui disant qu'il dormait et qu'il pouvait appeler le lendemain. Finalement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait comme une étrange sensation... Peut-être que Kise l'évitait ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour cela. Son timing n'était juste pas le bon et ça, à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de courir derrière les gens, mais le blond était sûrement une exception.

Il se leva et se prépara à partir chez Kagami. Il devait aller avec lui pour l'hôpital et l'endroit était en direction de chez son ami. Il sortit avec son casque à musique sur les oreilles, afin de passer le temps. Il arriva en vingt minutes chez son ami et sonna. Kagami lui ouvrit très vite la porte.

"Salut... lança Aomine en entrant quelque peu désarçonné.

-Salut... lui répondit Kagami, qui avait l'air anxieux et qui allait dans toutes les directions.

-T' fous quoi en fait ? " Demanda Aomine en levant un sourcil.

Kagami ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à chercher quelque chose.

-Hein... ? Euh... Je cherche mon argent...

-Pourquoi ?

-Des chaussures... Dit-il en le bousculant involontairement. Désolé.

-Tes chaussures sont arrivées ?

-Comment tu sais ? " S'arrêta une seconde Kagami.

Aomine claqua sa langue contre son palet, comme agacé.

"Pour qu'tu cours dans ton appart comme ça, en cherchant des thunes, j'vois qu'ça.

-Ouais ! S'exclama le roux. Elles sont arrivées aujourd'hui, mais j'ai placé mon argent quelque part, que j'avais gardé particulièrement pour cette occasion. Ca me gave !

-R'garde dans la boite à sucre, dans le placard à bouffe."

C'est ce que le tigre fit et il fut choqué de trouver l'argent à cette place.

"T'es con, lâcha le métis adossé contre la porte de la cuisine en le regardant. C'toi-même qui l'a mis là."

Kagami ne dit rien et sourit, se sentant idiot. Il se contenta juste de prendre l'argent et de le mettre dans sa poche.

"J't'accompagne ? Demanda Aomine.

-Non c'est bon, c'est juste en bas, tu peux rester ici en attendant que je revienne.

-Bon, s'tu veux, répondit la panthère en allant s'asseoir dans le salon.

-Bye.

-A plus, " dit Aomine, se sentant las.

Kagami, lui, était sorti de chez lui, pour aller chercher des chaussures de basket qu'il avait commandées depuis une semaine maintenant. C'est pourquoi il était tout excité.

Il revint quinze minutes plus tard, le magasin n'étant pas loin de chez lui. Il prit sa clé et la mit dans la serrure de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il trouva Aomine toujours dans le salon, qui regardait la fenêtre. Il avait un air assez mélancolique, et le roux se dit que c'était sûrement par rapport à son petit frère.

Le métis ne l'avait pas encore vu, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses chaussures. Il revint au salon et avança vers la fenêtre, pour finalement se placer juste à côté d'Aomine.

"T'as pris ton temps.

-Il n'y avait pas que moi dans le magasin rétorqua le roux.

-Ouais... On y va ?

-Ok."

Ils prirent donc la direction de la porte et descendirent avec l'ascenseur pour aller à l'hôpital. Le silence régnait entre eux deux, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kagami. Aomine regardait le sol, « Encore dans ses pensées », pensa-t-il. Il comprenait sa tristesse, mais il devait se bouger un peu, se morfondre ne servait à rien. Il posa donc son bras droit sur ses épaules, une fois dehors, se qui rapprocha leurs deux corps. Aomine le regarda quelque peu surpris, mais le tigre fit comme si son geste était normal.

"Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

-Rien.

-Arrête, tu commence à me gaver, lui répondit le roux d'un ton se voulant taquin. C'est ton frère, c'est ça ? "

Kagami visait juste, mais pas que. Il pensait encore à Kise. Il détestait être attiré par une personne au point d'inquiéter les autres à travers son attitude.

-Ouais... "

Aomine hésitait à lui parler de Kise, il préférait garder ça pour lui pour le moment. Mais le roux était son meilleur ami, il n'avait rien à lui cacher.

"En fait l'aut' fois, tu m'avais d'mandé s'il s'passait quelque chose avec Kise.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens.

-Bah... "

Au même moment, sur le trottoir opposé, se trouvait Kise et sa mère avec des sacs de courses en main, en train de discuter jovialement. Quand le blond tourna sa tête en direction de la rue où se trouvait Aomine et Kagami, avec ce dernier tenant toujours fermant le bleuté par les épaules, il cessa de sourire et s'arrêta brusquement. Sa mère toujours en train de parler, s'aperçut que son fils s'était immobilisé. Elle fit donc marche arrière et rejoignit un Kise avec les sourcils froncés au maximum.

"Oh-oh, il y a un problème ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non, absolument rien... Dit-il ironiquement. Juste quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à voir et que j'aurais surtout préféré ne pas voir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

 **J'avais arrêtée la publication de la fic pendant un moment, mais je continuais d'écrire. Donc comme j'ai pris un peu d'avance j'ai décidée de publier. Merci Vyersdra pour la correction !**

 _ **Neko Tenshi:** Tout d'abord merci pour la review ! Je sais que le problème entre Aomine et Kise traîne un peu, mais plus pour longtemps en tout cas. Et pour le reste tu verra bien en lisant ! Merci encore !  
_

 ** _Alma:_** _Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis. Beh voilà, quelques jours après ta review, me voici de nouveau, haha. Bon pour Murasakibara je crois que personne ne s'y attendais... xD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10.**

Il pleuvait énormément dans Tôkyô, les rues étaient mêmes inondées d'eaux. Pourtant Kise se préparait à sortir avec quelques amis de son lycée. Il était resté enfermé chez lui durant la première semaine de ses vacances... _« Un grand gâchis »_ , s'était-il dit. Il avait retrouvé un semblant de joie et on lui avait proposé d'aller regarder un film au cinéma, il n'avait donc pas hésité une seule seconde à dire oui. Il y allait avec trois garçons de sa classe. C'était généralement lui qui demandait aux gens s'ils voulaient aller ici ou là-bas. Aujourd'hui c'était le contraire et c'était pour son plus grand plaisir. Il s'était promis de ne plus courir après les gens, il n'avait plus envie de donner de sa personne s'il ne recevait pas en retour. En réfléchissant à cela, il pensait surtout à Himuro et Aomine. Il avait vu ce dernier la veille dans la rue avec Kagami. Le roux avait un bras sur son épaule et ils discutaient ensemble... Il le savait, c'était puéril d'être outré pour une chose pareille, parce qu'il avait vu le roux collé au bleuté. Mais il fallait le comprendre ! Il avait passé son temps à contacter le métis, sans succès, à croire qu'il l'évitait. Alors imaginez son choc et sa déception quand il avait vu Aomine et Kagami ensemble, alors que lui était toujours là à attendre le moindre signe de vie de ce dernier ! _«Tant pis »_ , pensait t-il. Il n'allait sûrement pas mourir pour lui. Pourtant, il avait toujours une photo d'Aomine en fond d'écran et cela depuis un très long moment. Cela pouvait faire gamine, mais il s'en fichait... Il devait peut-être la changer d'ailleurs.

Il ouvrit son armoire pour chercher une veste qui irait avec son jean et il la trouva enfin après quelques essayages. Il s'apprêtait à mettre ses chaussures assis sur son lit, mais son téléphone vibra. Il le prit en main pour voir qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de Satsuki:

[Message: Satsuki: 14h03]

 _"Ki-chan ? "_

Kise lui répondit avec un simple « oui » et même pas quelques secondes plus tard, il eut une autre réponse:

[Message: Satsuki: 14h03]

 _"Je peux t'appeler ? "_

Le blond n'eut encore même pas le temps de taper sa réponse sur le clavier de son portable que ce dernier sonna. Il décrocha donc.

"Allô ? Momochi ? A quoi ça sert que tu m'envoies des messages si c'est pour ne pas me laisser répondre et m'appeler tout de suite après ? " Lui dit Kise avec un ton réprobateur mais gentillet.

Ce n'est pas qu'il trouvait ça grave ou important, mais Satsuki avait cette manie de faire ça avec les gens et c'était assez stressant.

 _"Héhé, pardon Ki-chan..._ Répondit-elle d'un ton se voulant mignon. _C'est juste une habitude, mais on s'en fiche, non ? "_

"Oui, oui... Sinon comment tu vas et que me vaut cet appel ? Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas parlés.

 _"Moi je pète la forme, comme d'habitude ! Et toi ? "_

"Ça va aussi, comme d'habitude. " Lui dit-il un sourire au lèvre.

Kise était content de parler avec Satsuki, ça faisait toujours plaisir d'entendre son amie avec cette forme et cette joie légendaire. Il trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait pas mal d'ailleurs. Presque son double féminin. Il espérait qu'il la verrait bientôt, mais le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, la fille aux cheveux roses était avec Aomine, et franchement la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de le voir.

 _"Super ! Alors c'est vrai que ça fait un peu longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlés, mais tu sais quoi ? On va faire mieux... "_

"Ah bon ? Et comment ? "

Satsuki imita le son de roulement de tambours, pendant que Kise rigolait en l'écoutant. Cette fille était vraiment folle.

 _"Bah, on va se voir ! "_

"Oh... Tu veux qu'on se voit ? "

 _"Oui ! Je vais fêter mes dix-huit ans !_

"Ah oui c'est bientôt, dans une semaine ! J'avais complètement oublié. C'est cool, je vais pouvoir voir tous les autres aussi... "

Kise baissa le ton de sa voix en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Il était vraiment content de fêter l'anniversaire de la manager de Tôô et de voir ses anciens coéquipier. Il ne voyait jamais Akashi, Midorima ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour garder le contact. Murasakibara lui oui, mais ils vivaient loin l'un de l'autre. Non, c'était vraiment une bonne occasion de les rencontrer, mais tous les revoir voulait dire... « _Voir Aomine ! »_ Cria t-il en son for intérieur.

"Ahem... Aomine sera là ? " Osa t-il demander.

 _"C'est quoi cette question stupide ?_ Rigola Satsuki. _C'est évident qu'il sera là, tu sais très bien que je ne fais jamais rien sans lui et on va même faire mon anniversaire chez lui ! Il me l'a proposé. C'est chou de sa part, non ? Lui qui ne fait jamais aucun effort pour me faire plaisir, qui prend pour acquis ma présence à ses côtés depuis qu'on est petits, a daigné se réveiller, haha ! Ça va être super, il y aura tout le monde... "_

A vrai dire, Kise avait cessé de l'écouter à partir du moment où elle avait mentionné que sa fête se ferait chez le métis... Peut-être même avant, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il devrait passer une journée entière au côté du garçon qu'il aimait et qui ne voulait sûrement pas le voir.

 _"Ki-chan ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas du tout ? Non, mais dis-moi si ça te passe par-dessus la tête ! "_ Cria t-elle presque d'un ton accusateur.

"Pardon, pardon, Kise se précipita t-il de dire. Tu peux répéter ? "

 _"Ok. Donc je disais que l'anniversaire commencerait vers quinze heures, pour se terminer vers... En fait il n'y a pas vraiment d'heure pour la fin. Les gens rentrent chez eux quand ils le veulent ! Ah, et il y aura aussi quelques personnes du club de basket de Seirin, comme Teppei ou encore Junpei. Mmh, qui d'autre ? Ah, Kagami aussi, comment j'ai pu oublier alors qu'il est toujours fourré avec Dai-chan ! "_

Kise écoutait ce que son amie disait, mais toujours avec une oreille distraite, trop focalisé à trouver une idée pour échapper à l'anniversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de Kagami, suivi de celui d'Aomine.

C'était peut-être ridicule, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine amertume en pensant au métis. Il pensait qu'il allait mieux, qu'il pouvait passer outre l'attitude étrange de ce dernier, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. On oublie pas une personne comme ça, surtout quand on aime vraiment et profondément ce quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Il était vrai qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de moral, mais quand il repensait à lui, il voyait tout en noir. Il voulait tellement le revoir ou juste entendre sa voix, maintenant même. Mais à quoi bon l'appeler ou juste lui envoyer un petit message, si c'était pour se recevoir des vents ? Surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien fait de mal, si ? Le fait de l'avoir revu hier avec le tigre, l'avait même tenu éveillé une petite partie de la nuit. Il s'était posé tellement de questions, avait passé en revue toutes les possibilités pour lesquelles Aomine ne voudrait pas le voir ou lui parler. Il essayait pourtant vraiment de contrôler ses émotions et ses ressenties, mais rien n'y faisait, son cœur ressentait un pincement quand il pensait au joueur de Tôo, et surtout à la veille. Il se trompait peut-être, il en était même sûr, Aomine et Kagami n'entretenaient aucune relation amoureuse. Ils étaient comme ça, assez tactiles l'un avec l'autre, mais comme deux meilleurs amis. Lui-même était très tactile avec les gens, alors ce qu'il avait vu la veille n'était en aucun cas une preuve que ces deux là sortaient ensemble.

 _"Tu seras présent, hein ! Ça va vraiment être super ! "_

Kise sortit de ses songes juste à temps pour lui répondre :

"Oui... Je serai là... " Dit t-il sans réfléchir.

 _"Ki-chan... Tu vas bien ? "_

"Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

 _"Bah je sais pas, t'as l'air tout mou d'un coup. Tu as un problème ? "_

"Non, vraiment. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu penses ça... " Mentit-il.

Satsuki était vraiment forte et perspicace pour détecter les émotions des autres. On pouvait rarement lui mentir.

 _"D'accord... Tu me le dis si tu te sens pas bien, hein ? "_

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Momo _chi_ , sourit t-il, trouvant la fille au cheveux rose vraiment mignonne de s'inquiéter pour lui.

 _"Ok, ok, alors on se dit à Samedi sans faute ? "_

"Oui, Samedi. "

 _"Cool ! Bisou ! "_

"Bye. "

Et sur ce mot, il raccrocha. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il devait venir. Il n'était pas sûr de sa manière d'agir en voyant le métis, et surtout _chez lui._ Mais il n'y pensa pas plus et mit ses chaussures pour aller voir ses amis. Il fallait qu'il dise au revoir aux ondes négatives.

* * *

"Grouille tes fesses !

-C'est bon, je fais aussi vite que je peux. Mes chaussures sont un peu dures à mettre.

-Ouais, bah, pas assez vite.

-T'es chiant.

-J'sais, mais c'est comme ça qu'tu m'aimes, " dit Aomine en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, suivi de Kagami.

Le métis était d'humeur taquine et il n'y avait pas mille raisons à cela. Il venait d'apprendre quelques minutes auparavant que son petit frère Ren s'était réveillé de son coma. Quel soulagement pour lui et sa famille ! C'est sa mère qu'il l'avait prévenu en l'appelant sur le téléphone fixe de leur logement. Elle lui avait dit que son frère allait bien et qu'elle était en direction de l'hôpital pour le voir. Elle semblait si heureuse et apaisée, ce qu'il lui fit vraiment plaisir...Aux oubliettes les disputes et les piques de la génitrice.

Il avait été si content d'apprendre cette nouvelle que quand il avait fini son appel avec sa mère, il s'était dirigé immédiatement dans sa chambre où était assis Kagami sur son lit et avait sauté sur lui. Ce qui fit qu'il s'était retrouvé presque couché sur ce dernier, choqué par son attitude. Le roux lui avait demandé la raison de ce comportement, alors qu'il était couché sur son flanc gauche, la tête retourné vers Aomine, dont la poitrine touchait son dos, avec son bras droit et son menton sur son bras. Le métis lui avait répondu que Ren était réveillé et l'avait ensuite enlacé, toujours couché. C'est qu'il était tactile aujourd'hui. Kagami s'était assis de nouveau et avait dit à son ami à quel point il était heureux pour lui. Il lui avait proposé par la suite d'aller à l'hôpital.

C'est pourquoi Aomine avait était si pressant avec lui. Franchement, Kagami était vraiment content pour son ami, il était si triste et presque dépressif quelques minutes auparavant ! Le métis n'était déjà pas quelqu'un de très joyeux, mais avec l'incident de son frère et son histoire avec Kise, c'était bien pire que d'habitude. Il était passé à l'étape supérieur avec son _bébé,_ comme il aimait tant le surnommer. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques jours et le métis ne supportait pas de se sentir loin du blond. Il le comprenait très bien, il était lui-même en couple avec Kuroko et savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir éloigné de l'être aimé. Durant l'année dans laquelle il avait été avec son ombre, ils avaient essuyé pas mal de disputes. Même si Kuroko n'en donnait pas l'air, il avait un fort tempérament, donc leurs opinions et idées pouvaient diverger au point de s'en disputer et de s'éloigner... Pour bien sûr revenir l'un vers l'autre. Alors oui, ce qu'Aomine vivait, lui l'avait vécu avant lui et était donc en position de comprendre sa morosité.

Kagami regarda le métis une fois dehors et sourit tendrement, mais ce dernier le remarqua.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Non pour rien, je me disais juste que je suis vraiment heureux que ça aille mieux. "

Aomine s'arrêta à ses mots et le regarda lui aussi. Il enroula finalement son bras autour des épaules du rouge:

"En fait... j'veux t'dire merci pour tout c'que t'as fait pour moi...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de spécial pour que tu me remercies ? Demanda Kagami, perplexe.

-Bah t'es toujours présent pour moi, même si j'ai été super froid avec toi ces derniers temps et qu'il arrive que j'pète des câbles pour rien. Tu m'soutiens toujours et ça malgré mon sale caractère... Merci beaucoup », dit le métis en le serrant plus fort en démontrant toute son affection, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.

Kagami était clairement très touché par les mots de son meilleur ami et ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

"T'as vraiment pas à me remercier pour ça, c'est normal. C'est parce que t'es mon pote et que je t'ai... J'ai rien dit !

-Arrête ! T'allais dire qu'tu m'aimais, c'trop mignon », le taquina Aomine.

Le rouge se dégagea de lui tout gêné et embarrassé, mais rigola par la suite. Ce n'était pas mal de dire à quelqu'un qui nous tenait à cœur qu'on l'aimait de temps en temps. Enfin, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait cela, il avait pour habitude de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait, qu'il était une personne extraordinaire, mais pas avec le mot « aimer ».

Le rouge revient vite à côté de lui et lui dit :

"Avoue que toi aussi tu m'aimes.

-Ouais, j'te surkiffe même. T'es l'homme de ma vie et on va finir nos jours ensemble. "

Silence.

"Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, ça devient vraiment bizarre mon vieux, gloussa Kagami. Puis va trouver une solution pour terminer ta vie avec Kise, pas avec moi. "

Et il continuèrent comme ça, avec leurs chamailleries jusqu'à l'hôpital sans prendre de bus, préférant marcher.

Il arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le métis était vraiment heureux et apaisé de voir son petit frère, mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer. Ren ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était joué de lui en le prenant pour imbécile, lui jurant qu'il prendrait ses médicament. Il ne l'avait pas fait et résultat, il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital.

Aomine demanda à l'accueil s'il était possible de voir son petit frère et se rendit dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il toqua et entra accompagné de Kagami. Sa mère était assise sur une chaise à côté de Ren et lui tenait la main, elle souriait aussi. Le jeune homme lui avait l'air fatigué, mais on pouvait voir son sourire aux lèvres.

"Daiki, tu tombes à pic ! Il faut que j'aille chercher Ran chez sa grand-mère, je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour son frère et je ne veux pas que Ren reste seul pour le moment. "

Kana se leva de sa chaise et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils à moitié couché sur le lit. Aomine roula des yeux, il était quasiment sur que sa mère n'avait fait aucun reproche à Ren. Pas qu'il veuille le faire culpabiliser -bon un peu quand même- mais il voulait qu'il prenne conscience de sa bêtise.

Le métis répondit par un simple _"mh"_ et alla coller son dos contre le mur qui faisait face à Ren, pendant que Kagami lui allait faire une accolade au petit frère de son ami... Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi Aomine restait en retrait. Une fois sa mère partie, la panthère fixa durement du regard Ren, sans aucun scrupule, qui lui aussi le regarda mais avec de la gêne. Il savait déjà pourquoi son frère agissait ainsi.

"Alors Ren, comment t'vas ? Demanda Aomine.

-Bien...

-Tant mieux, continua t-il en le fixant pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé..."

A ces mots Kagami regarda son ami, le vit froncer ses sourcils et à ce moment sut qu'il allait exploser... Mais pour quelle raison ? N'était-il pas content de revoir son frère ?

-Mais j'm'en fiche de tes excuses en fait. Est-ce que tu t'rends compte de c'que t'as fait ? Non j'crois pas, non. Tu m'avais promis qu'tu prenais tes médicaments... et tes entrainement, j'aurai du d'viner pourquoi tu rentrais plus tard... C'est vraiment égoïste de ta part, tu sais ça ?

-Aomine, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Kagami sur un ton sec. Tu devrais te réjouir qu'il soit encore là, mais tu lui balances des reproches comme ça... Je comprends pas."

Le métis ne lui répondit rien, ne voulant en aucun cas se disputer avec lui et se focalisa de nouveau sur son petit frère:

"Ça veut dire que j'peux pas t'faire confiance, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment égoïste. " Répéta t-il une deuxième fois.

Ren ne répondait rien, regrettant vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Il prenait toujours à la rigolade sa maladie, croyant que jamais rien de grave -si ce n'était ses évanouissement- ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais aujourd'hui il avait compris qu'il avait toujours eu tort. Il se sentait mal d'avoir inquiété sa famille et ne comptait sûrement pas recommencer.

"Aomine ! Cria Kagami en le tuant du regard.

-C'est bon... J'ai fini avec ma l'çon d'moral ", répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Mais le son d'un reniflement leui fit tourner la tête vers le rouge, qui ne venait pas de lui. Il regarda son petit frère et vit que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup, son but était de faire culpabiliser Ren, oui, mais pas de le faire pleurer.

Il s'approcha finalement de lui, prit la chaise non-occupée et s'y assit. Il prit la main de Ren et lui demanda de le regarder:

"Ren... j'suis désolé... Mais j'pouvais pas v'nir et faire comme si d'rien n'était juste pour pas t'véxer. Quand bien même, j'suis navré d'avoir dit tout ça. J'étais juste vraiment inquiet pour toi, j'avais même vraiment peur qu'tu t'réveilles pas, et quand j'ai su qu't'étais d'retour parmi nous, j'ai r'lâché la pression... J'suis vraiment content d'être là avec toi et d'revoir ta tête."

A ces mots, les larmes de Ren affluèrent et le métis se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être plus doux avec lui, mais quand il l'avait vu pleurer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de redevenir le grand frère aimant qu'il était.

"D'solé d'avoir été aussi dur alors qu'tu viens juste de t'réveiller."

Ren ne répondit rien, mais lui fit comprendre qu'il avait compris en le serrant lui aussi fortement. En repensant à la situation, il se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu mourir et se promit de ne plus recommencer. Il était le plus rebelle des deux jumeaux et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête quand les membres de sa famille lui parlaient de ses problèmes de santé. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien saisis que tout cela était bien pour une raison.

Maintenant il n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir son frère Ran.

* * *

"T'm'emmènes où là ?

-Bah je te l'ai déjà dit, on va acheter des assiettes et tout le tralala pour samedi, dit Satsuki accrochée au bras d'Aomine, tête posée sur son bras.

-Ouais j'sais, mais ça fait trente minutes qu'on marche comme des idiots alors qu'y a pleins d'magasins vers chez nous.

-Oui mais je connais un petit bazar où il y a pas mal de jolies petites choses et puis c'est pas très chère là-bas.

-Et pourquoi on a pas pris d'bus ? Ah oui, parc'que t'as envie de marcher aujourd'hui, répondit le métis en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, c'est bien, ça fait une petite promenade ! Oh, et tu sais qui je vais voir après ?

-Nah, lâcha Aomine. Qui ? Attends, laisse moi d'viner... Wakamatsu ?

-Oui ! Je pense que c'est pour aujourd'hui ! Non, j'en suis même convaincue ! Couina Satsuki en écrasant sa face contre le bras du métis.

-Ça fait deux s'maines que tu m'dis ça... Nan franchement, abandonne l'idée.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'offusqua la rose. Il me demande souvent de sortir avec lui ces derniers temps et je sens qu'il va se confesser... Tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais.

-Ouais bah ça fait deux s'maines qu'tu trompes ma grande, souffla la panthère sans tact.

-T'es vraiment méchant, répondit t-elle en le lâchant pour fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Moi, quand tu as des problèmes je te soutiens tout le temps et j'essaye de te rassurer. Mais toi au contraire tu m'enfonces.

-J'veux juste te montrer la réalité, t'es une fille beaucoup trop idéaliste et rêveuse. Il t'faut grand frère pour t'ram'ner sur terre.

-Oui, bah, compte plus sur moi pour t'écouter te plaindre.

-Naaah t'fâche pas, j'blague, rigola Aomine en mettant un bras sur les épaules de Satsuki. Moi aussi j'ai r'marqué comment il t'matait, mais il prend du temps à attaquer quand même le mec.

-Ouais, ouais, je te crois, dit la rose avec un ton ironique. Kise doit souffrir avec ta méchanceté."

En parlant du blond, il comptait repartir chez lui aujourd'hui et si jamais il n'était pas là, il l'appellerait avec le téléphone portable que son père lui avait normalement acheté, et qu'il devait lui donner ce soir.

"Ahem, t'inquiète pas pour nous."

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bazar et cherchèrent ce qu'ils devaient acheter. Aomine n'avait qu'une idée en tête à présent, pouvoir joindre Kise.

* * *

Aomine était rentré de ses courses avec Satsuki et avait enfin reçu le portable tant attendu venant de son père. Il était très satisfait de son appareil, il y avait tout dessus contrairement à l'ancien. Son géniteur était bien plus généreux que sa mère... Ou c'était plutôt que sa génitrice faisait beaucoup de différence entre lui et ses petits frères. Le métis n'était pas de nature jalouse, mais il y avait des limites. Elle disait qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle lui achète un portable dernier cri, qu'il était insolent et rebelle, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Ren et de Ran, elle ne se gênait absolument pas. Heureusement que son père était juste et gentil.

Il ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de ce sujet et se coucha pour être plus à l'aise. Il avait encore tous ses contacts, car la carte SIM, elle, n'avait aucun problème. Il chercha le nom de Kise et souffla un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il était un peu anxieux, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis ce fameux jour. Mais il s'attendait quand même à ce que leur conversation se passe bien.

Les « bip » s'enchaînèrent, et le métis de nature si nonchalante, senti son cœur battre contre sa cage thoracique à toute allure...

Kise décrocha:

 _"Allô ? "_

"Bébé... c'est moi, Daiki. " Dit Aomine en tentant de se ressaisir.

Cependant après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il y eut comme un vide... Pourquoi Kise ne répondait t-il pas ?

"Allô ? Tu m'entends pas ? "

 _"Je dois raccrocher."_

"Quoi... ? Attends, comment ça ? "

 _"Je dois raccrocher, c'est tout. "_

La panthère ne comprenait absolument pas... Pourquoi le blond devait raccrocher ? Il ne sentait vraiment pas la suite de la conversation pour le coup.

"T'as un problème à régler ? "

 _"Non, j'ai juste pas envie de parler là."_

Le ton de Kise était sec et froid... A quoi jouait t-il ? Aomine eut un rire nerveux.

"Tu m'fais quoi là... ? Ça fait plus d'une s'maine qu'on s'est pas parlés et tu m'dis qu'tu dois raccrocher parce'que t'as pas envie de parler, c'est ça ? "

 _"Oui, c'est exactement ça."_

"Nan, mais j'suis sérieux. On pourrait avoir une conversation normale là ? "

 _"Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? "_

Le métis claqua sa langue contre son palet, irrité. Que voulait t-il dire ? Il voulait juste entendre la voix de celui qu'il aimait, rien de plus.

Il souffla et tenta de tempérer la grande frustration qui montait en lui avec une voix plus calme:

"Bébé, j'te comprends pas là... J'ai juste envie d'te parler parce que tu m'manques. T'vois un problème à ça ? "

Il y eut une seconde de pause de la part de Kise, pendant laquelle il semblait débattre avec lui même en son for intérieur.

 _"Bon Aomine, je te laisse à présent."_

"Kise... tu coupes, j'te tue ! "

 _"Quoi ? Répète ! Hurla presque le blond. Tu me contact après je ne sais combien de temps, tu passe du bon temps avec tes amis et maintenant tu me menaces ? Te fous pas de moi Aomine ! Va te faire voir ! "_

C'est comme ça que le blondinet raccrocha... Aomine n'en revenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi Kise avait t-il réagi ainsi ? Et surtout, comment en étaient t-ils arrivés là ? Ils s'étaient quittés après un grand moment de tendresse et de douceur, et là... l'incompréhension total. Il avait honnêtement la rage, l'envie de casser quelque chose. Il ressentait un pincement dans sa poitrine, de la frustration et de la colère. Il avait fait de son mieux pour joindre Kise, il était même allé chez lui...

Il aimait vraiment Kise, tellement qu'aucun mot ne pouvait l'exprimer. Et cette réaction lui faisait mal. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir ça. Cependant il devait avouer que sa réaction ne donnait pas forcément envie de continuer à parler avec lui. Il l'avait menacé oui, mais ce n'était pas réfléchi, c'était juste de la frustration. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de discuter avec le blond, mais lui s'efforçait à dire qu'il allait couper... Et dans la précipitation il l'avait menacé. Il devait se rattraper et donc décida de lui envoyer un message.

"Bébé, j'suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit ça. C'est juste que j'comprenais pas pourquoi t'étais si froid envers moi et j'me suis emporté. Tu pourrais m'expliquer c'qui t'arrive ? J'suis un peu inquiet par rapport à nous deux. Sache que j't'aime vraiment."

Après avoir écrit ce message, il posa son nouveau portable sur son lit et alla rejoindre son petit frère Ran dans sa chambre. Peut-être que sa compagnie lui changerait les idées, parce qu'il sentait que s'il restait seul, il imploserait.

* * *

Juste après son appel avec Aomine, Kise jeta de mécontentement son portable sur sont lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pour qui se prenait le métis pour lui dire ça maintenant ? Encore une fois il avait agi d'une manière enfantine, mais il ne voulait pas entendre la voix d'Aomine, il ne voulait pas le voir non plus. Il se tenait très bien avant que le métis ne le joigne. Il avait réussi à faire abstraction et à passer en quelque sorte à autre chose, mais maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la panthère. Et en repensant à sa conversation avec lui -qui n'en était pas vraiment une- il trouvait qu'il avait peut-être été un peu méchant... Mais il avait décidé d'être plus ferme et de ne plus se laisser avoir dorénavant.

Il secoua la tête, signe qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il pensait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Aomine pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, mais honnêtement il hésitait beaucoup. S'ils se voyaient, il était quasiment sûr qu'il serait fébrile devant sa panthère et il ne voulait pas céder... Et dire que l'anniversaire de Satsuki était pour bientôt.

Son téléphone portable sonna.

"Allô ? "

 _"Bonjour Kise. Je t'ai envoyé un message pour ton prochain shooting et je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse."_

"Bonjour. Désolé je n'ai pas fais attention... Donc comment on s'organise ? "

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une review, ça motive !**


End file.
